


The one who got away

by Skb9



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Darach - Freeform, Derek/Stiles is not the focus, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skb9/pseuds/Skb9
Summary: Ragnarok.A prophecy which foretells the end of Asgard and that Odin believes will be caused by the children of Loki.As the years went by, Loki did his best to not have children and learnt everything he could to be able to hide and protect his children in case he did, however it was never enough.He had several children, some of which died, and the four left were captured by Odin.But little did Odin know that in his studies Loki finally figured out how to hide his children, albeit too late for all of them, except one…
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 177
Kudos: 513
Collections: My amazing all time favourites.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to this, so take it easy please.  
> No beta, so if you find find any mistakes you can tell me.  
> I'll try to update this atleast every week, although I'm going to post atleast one more chapter today.  
> Hope you like it!

Ragnarok.

A prophecy which foretells the end of Asgard and that Odin believes will be caused by the children of Loki. Considering this, when Loki had his first child, Fenrir, a giant wolf, who they could not contain, they tricked him and were able to imprison him with an unbreakable chain.

As the years went by, Loki did his best to not have children and learnt everything he could to be able to hide and protect his children in case he did, however it was never enough.

He had several other children, some of which died, and the three left were captured by Odin. Jormungandr, a giant serpent, was banished to the sea surrounding Midgard (Earth), continuing to grow to size where he could wrap himself around the entire world. Then came Hel, who was half corpse, which caused Odin to make her rule the realm of death, Helheim, where she remains to this day. And lastly, Sleipnir, an eight-legged steed, which Odin took ownership of, he is supposed to be the fastest in the nine realms.

But little did Odin know that in his studies Loki finally figured out how to hide his children, albeit too late for all of them, except one…

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles woke up, with a splitting headache, not knowing what was happening and then the memories came rushing in, the lacrosse game when he scored three times and helped win the game, the proudness of his father watching him and then everything went to hell. He got captured by Gerard and his men, taken a blow to his face, and hit his head, and was moved somewhere.

He doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t want them to know that he’s awake, and tries to figure out his situation. He is tied against something, probably a pipe, sitting on the floor, his legs also tied together. He tries to remove them, to slip out of them, after all his father is the Sheriff and has thought him a about a lot of stuff, including this, but it is to no avail, as Gerard and his men are smart and have no trouble restraining wolves, let alone a little weak human like Stiles.

He doesn’t hear anything, so he thinks he’s alone and finally opens his eyes and look at his surroundings, obviously a basement, probably under the Argent house, which means it should be easy for Scott to find. Then he saw Erica and Boyd, unconscious and strung up on wall with cables connecting to a battery, probably being electrocuted continuously. They had visible wounds, why they aren’t healing he wasn’t sure, maybe because there were so many that it reached a limit, maybe the electricity, maybe because they are unconscious or maybe because they could have wolfsbane in their system, who knows what Gerard does.

And that’s when he finally hears something, footsteps on a set of stairs coming into the basement that reveal Gerard, who has no fear of being alone with the three of us, confident, probably rightly so, in his abilities to contain us.

“I see you’re finally awake”, Gerard says. “Just in time to have some fun”.

Stiles thinks he’s going to be beaten to a pulp, he see’s no other way of this going forward and when Gerard moves to a table, which he hadn’t even noticed it was there, guess the head injury was worse than he thought, and picks us a knife his fears come true, but then Gerard, without taking his eyes off him, moves to Erica and slashes the knife through her, making her wake up and grunt in pain, which in turn makes Boyd wake up. They both notice him at the same time and look at him with wide eyes, that show fear and tiredness, probably from being tortured for some time, he doesn’t know how much.

Gerard continues to beat and torture both Erica and Boyd, but, for some reason, doesn’t even touch Stiles, one would think he forgot about Stiles being there, but Gerard keeps his eyes on Stiles when he can, even when Stiles screams for his friends, acquaintances, colleagues, he doesn’t know, but he feels like he shouldn’t just be watching, he wants Gerard to stop with them, to give them some rest, even if it takes Stiles getting hurt.

After what feels like days, but probably just some hours, Gerard finally moves to Stiles and punches him in the face, just enough for him to spit some blood on the floor and then moves to Erica and Boyd again. After maybe a couple of hours Gerard turns his head and just stares at him. Stiles doesn’t understand what’s happening until he finally starts talking.

“How long do you think you’ve gone missing, Stiles?”, he says with a smirk on his face. “Don’t you understand that if anybody cared about you, they would have found you by now”.

“They are looking for me, Scott will find me!”, Stiles says with conviction. He knows Scott must know he’s missing by now, his dad probably too, he was at the game, he’ll know something’s wrong if Stiles doesn’t show up after, right? But then again, Stiles relationship with his father has been going downhill with all the lies and deceit because of the supernatural. He doesn’t want his father knowing because he won’t be safe, but then again if Stiles just shows up dead he won’t even know the reason why, he’ll blame himself for not keeping tabs on Stiles and for not being a good dad, when he’s the best. So, right here and right now, Stiles vows to tell his father everything about the supernatural and to repair his relationship with his father, his only family. He is pulled from his thoughts when Gerard speaks.

“We are not hidden from sight, and with the blood you have spit any werewolf, especially the one you call your best friend, would have been able to smell it from the street easily”, and his smirk just widens, “So if he hasn’t found you, he isn’t even looking for you.”

“No, no, he is…”, Stiles says, his voice cracking, “he has to be, he’s my best friend”. The realization hits him, he is smart, he knows that what Gerard says is true, in fact he tested Scott’s abilities with him, so he knows he could have been found by now, but he doesn’t want to believe that his best friend, brother in everything but blood, is too preoccupied with Allison that he doesn’t even noticed he’s gone.

“He’s going to find me, to find us”. His voice is on the verge of tears and that’s when it hits him, why Gerard isn’t torturing him, at least physically, cause he’s going to have nightmares about the rest for long. He knew Scott wouldn’t even come looking for him, wouldn’t notice he was taken, wouldn’t care until Stiles body was found. And that’s when he breaks and he sobs, tears strolling on his face he looks with wide eyes to Gerard and the older man starts talking.

“Ah, you understand now, you understand that those mutts don’t care about some tiny little human”. He spits, his voiced lit with disgust. “And when I kill you, they’ll break and your precious little Scott along with his so-called pack will be dead.”

Now, Stiles fear and sadness starts turning into anger, anger that he isn’t missed, anger that his father will never know what happen, that he’s going to be alone and blaming himself, anger that he might drive his father to drinking again, if he hasn’t already because of Stiles, anger that he’s going to die for his best friend that doesn’t even know he’s gone and anger that he’s going to die in the hands of a geriatric old man who knows he’s won.

Then he feels something, something inside him, something warm calling to him, something familiar, like he knows what it is but can’t grasp it, like the knowledge is in his mind but he can’t access it, and while thinking about it he’s too busy to notice Gerard pulling out his gun and getting ready to shoot him, and the last thing he hears before being shot is the victorious laugh of an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Erica POV

The pain finally stopped, and Gerard moved, she doesn’t why but she’s grateful. Suddenly the electricity flowing through her, and probably through Boyd, stops and she stars healing, albeit slowly due to the wolfsbane in her system, a rare strand that Gerard said it just slows their healing and amplifies their pain.

Then her gratefulness turns into regret as she sees him move to Stiles, for only the second time since she could tell, and even though she doesn’t know or care a lot about him, he’s still human and his wounds will take much longer to heal, an eternity compared to the time it takes hers.

But then they start talking, she’s still too messed up and broken to understand what’s being said but after a bit Stiles starts crying, something she has never seen him do, not even in the face of death before and she wonders what was said to him, what was said that made him be like that, and then she just jumps into awareness fast as she sees Gerard pull out a gun out of his holster and getting ready to shoot Stiles, without him even noticing it and then Gerard laughs and shoots.

It looked like time stopped because up until now she thought they were going to be rescued and they were going to get out and be safe, run from this god forsaken town and finally be happy, but with this those thoughts shatter and she believes she’s never going to get out of there alive.

Stiles is hit with the bullet but something weird is happening, or better not happening, the bullet should’ve hit him straight in the heart and he should be dead by now, but, since she’s better now and can hear it, his heart starts beating faster, a small dark green glow starts emitting from the wound, it starts glowing more and more, getting brighter but still dark at the same time and it encompasses him fully.

She’s staring at him with wide eyes not knowing what happened, she doesn’t know if Gerard did something, but then she notices him looking at Stiles too with wide eyes, with awe, and maybe fear, but she can’t quite say for sure and that’s when it happened. It’s like the glow exploded from him and flew through the room obliterating his bindings and sending Gerard against a wall and force her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Stiles POV

Darkness, it’s all he sees, or not sees, he thinks he maybe went to hell, because after all the lies and everything he does, he doesn’t think he’s fit to go to heaven, if it’s even a thing, he’s not sure. He didn’t believe in it before, but now with werewolves and kanimas and who knows what else, who’s he to say that the afterlife isn’t real.

But then he starts opening his eyes and when he finally looks around, he notices he’s still in the basement and doesn’t understand how he’s alive. He tries to move and sees that he isn’t tied up anymore, that there are two small piles of ashes, one by his ankles where the ropes were and one behind him against the pipe where he was tied to. He starts to try to figure out what happened and sees that Erica and Boyd are unconscious, their cables disconnected from the battery and their wounds healed and that no one else is in the room.

He thinks it’s a trap of some sort, he doesn’t know what kind of trap, but he knows they wouldn’t just leave him there alone and untied with a table full weapons and the ability to get two werewolves free, or maybe they are just cocky enough to know that they can handle the two werewolves and it’s just a scheme to give the three of them hope before they step a foot outside the basement and are gunned to death.

He feels something underneath his skin, like before he was shot, or maybe not shot, because he just realized that he’s alright and that he’s not bleeding or anything. Maybe it was a blank, just a way to scare him and he was knocked in the head or something, but then he didn’t feel anything like that, he felt something like a punch in his chest and that wouldn’t have knocked him out. And now, the feeling is gone again, maybe he was just hallucinating, maybe when he was kidnapped, he got a concussion or something worse.

He let those thoughts fade and starts to get Erica and Boyd free with a crowbar that was left on the table. Once he’s done that and wakes them up, Erica opens her mouth to say something, but he puts his hand in front of it makes a motion for them to be silent, who knows if someone is listening. They escape the basement, and then the house through the back door, with ease, too much ease, the doors were all unlocked and there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the house.

When they finally get outside, he just wants to go home to his father and he doesn’t mind taking Erica and Boyd with him, they should be somewhere safe and they could help him tell his father about the supernatural, since he’s too pissed at Scott to ask him for help and just doesn’t want to ask Derek or Isaac, especially Derek, because as much as he likes pushed against a wall, he doesn’t feel like having it done now.

“You can come with me, both of you, to my house if you want” Stiles says, maybe pleads because he doesn’t want to be alone right now.

“I think I just wanna leave this place, this town, there’s nothing here for me anymore” Erica says, and Stiles know her parents don’t pay a lot of attention to her and might not even notice for a while if she’s gone. “Boyd is coming with me, we talked about it”.

Boyd just nods, he doesn’t talk much, and Stiles know his situation might even be worse than Erica’s, so he doesn’t push, even though he knows it’s gonna kill Derek to lose his two betas.

They leave and he just walks home alone and when he reaches it, he doesn’t see the cruiser parked and isn’t sure whether he’s relieved or sad. On one hand he wants to be with his dad and tell him everything and feel safe but on another he doesn’t have any proof and telling his father what he might perceive as more lies might shatter their father-son relationship.

He just walks into the house, goes to his bedroom, and looks in the mirror. His face is bruised from being hit there but there doesn’t seem to anymore injuries and he’s grateful for that. He just about has times to shower when the doorbell rings and he sees Lydia there.

She’s unkept, not the perfect make-up as usual, not the resting bitch face that is her mask, she just looks raw and emotional. Stiles lets her in and she tells him about Jackson and that he was taken by Scott and that she doesn’t know what to do, so Stiles tracks Scott’s phone by his find my friends app and takes her to the warehouse where they were being held.

As he gets really close to the warehouse, the feeling inside him starts getting back and he is confused with what it is, but instead of panicking like usual it makes him relax, because he feels something familiar and can finally place it, it’s his mom, it feels like when they were playing together, both of them happy.

Just as he realizes this, they reach the warehouse and he decides to just smash through the wall from a dramatic entrance and hits something, Jackson he notices later, and both him and Lydia get out of the car.

It’s a shit show, there’s no other description, for some reason Scott and Gerard are together, with Derek on the floor next to them and Gerard’s sleeve pulled up, and that’s when it hits him, why Gerard has been doing everything he did until now, he wants the bite. He doesn’t understand why, because he talks so low about werewolves, but he know Gerard would never be contempt for being a beta in any pack, so he’ll kill Derek right after the bite and Scott is helping him, and that just makes Stiles feel disgusted.

Most of the wolves are down and Allison and Chris are both pointing their weapons at the remaining ones and Lydia just went to try and save Jackson. Stiles just looks at Gerard and Gerard raises his weapon, but Stiles feels his whatever it is inside him build up, warmer and stronger than it was and he starts to remember parts of his childhood.

He remembers playing with mom alone in their backyard like a normal family but then he notices they were both levitating objects and playing with them. Then he sees them gardening and the zeroes in on the details and sees his mom growing a plant instantly. He sees a couple more memories like that until he sees a completely different one.

_(Flashback)_

_He’s playing in the backyard alone, his mom went to the kitchen to get some snacks, and then from the woods that go to the back of the house a coyote appears and runs at him. He panics and throws the coyote to the side without even touching him. He screams for his mom, but before she can get there the coyote moves much faster than before towards him and bites him. With that, a dark green glow comes out of his hands and when he touches the coyote, it just disintegrates into dust or ash, he can’t tell, and the bite heals itself, looking like it never happened. His mom sees what happened and rushes to her boy and realizes that he’s okay. Afterwards she sits him down and tells him something more about his magic._

_She says that it was supposed to develop slowly throughout the years but because he was attacked it reacted and it is at almost full force and now it’s going to be much more powerful, she doesn’t say how much nor does she show that she’s afraid, but he knows that deep down she is, because he might not be able to control it._

_“We are going to have to do something, sweetie.” Claudia says, with the warm voice he misses from his mom. “I’m going to have to block your powers until you are older and are able to control them.”_

_“But mom what if the coyote’s family comes back for me.”, young Stiles says as he starts to cry. “I want to be able to protect me.”._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Mischief”, his mom says with all the conviction in the world and he believes her. “And if you ever truly need your magic it will be released for you, don’t worry.”_

_Then she went to get one of her magic books and did a small ritual and blocked his magic, little did he know that it would block all the memories related to it that he had._

_(End of flashback)_

With all his memories came the control he used to have and more, since he remembered that part of his magic was tied to his emotions and now, being sixteen, he’s got much better control of them.

He used it to send Gerard against a wall and like a barrier, a dark green glow surrounded Gerard and kept him there. Scott was looking at him with wide eyes and he just pushed him away from Derek, who looked at him with wide eyes and what looked like awe. He turned away to the rest of the people and Jackson was on the ground being held by Peter and Isaac, even though he was fighting hard and probably would have won within a couple of minutes, so he did the same he did to Gerard and kept him in place. Then, he looked to the right to find Allison and Chris by the entrance with wide eyes and their guns pointed at them and spoke.

“Why are you doing this Alisson? They did nothing to you.”, he didn’t want to hurt her, she was being played by her psychopath grandfather.

“Nothing! Derek killed my mom!”, her voice was shimmering with rage and sadness making her extra deadly.

“Derek bit her while trying to save Scott! She was drugging him and killing him and that was the only way!”, he practically yelled because he had no idea why she thought that Derek was to blame for everything, and by look on her face he realized that she did not know. “Didn’t Scott tell you?”

“Wait, what!? Scott is that true?”, she looked at him, and when she saw his face with his wide and puppy eyes filled with sadness, she knew the truth even before he told her.

“I didn’t want you to remember her by that, I want you to remember the good times.”, he said, fully believing he did the right thing.

“I was trying to kill Derek, I helped with kidnaping…” she said, now staring at Stiles, “Oh My God!”, her voice was cracking, “How are you here? What about Erica and Boyd?”, she almost couldn’t hold back her tears.

“I’m safe, we’re all safe, we escaped”, Stiles said with a grimace on his face.

And then she let out a breath of relief, tears strolling down her face and both her and her father put down their weapons and that’s when they heard a grunt from Gerard, making Stiles remember what was happening around him.

Everyone was staring at Stiles, not understanding how he could’ve done what he did, so Stiles just ignored that and asked Peter what they had to do to save him and If he could kill Gerard without any consequences to Jackson.

Peter explained what they had to do and what Lydia hat to do, especially, and that killing Gerard was not only okay, but required and so Stiles just turned around, waved his hand, and Gerard’s neck cracked and he fell to the ground a corpse.

Maybe Stiles should feel more guilt from just killing someone for the first time, but he hated Gerard, he was a monster who if left alive was going to ruin any more lives, and he knew that no one, aside from Scott and maybe, just maybe, Chris, would have a problem with him doing that.

After that, Scott was starting at him with sadness and disgust, because in Scott’s eyes no one should be killed, but Stiles didn’t even care, after everything that went down. So, Stiles rushed to Derek’s side while Peter and Lydia did what had to be done.

“Are you okay?”, Stiles said, kneeling before Derek who was still staring at him with awe. The words seemed to break Derek out of his trance like state and he cleared his throat and finally talked.

“I’m fine, I’m the one that should be asking that.”, Derek moved a hand to Stiles’ cheek “What happened?”, he said with a voice softer than Stiles had ever heard him say.

“Well I was kidnapped and apparently have magic now, so yey!”, he looked at Derek with a small smile on his face and when Derek seem to form a rare smile on his, he heard his name being called by Peter.

“Stiles”, he shouted, “Jackson’s fine now, can you remove whatever it is you put up and explain please.”, it was more of an order than a question, but Stiles did remove the dark green barrier and Jackson and Lydia jumped into each other’s arms and just kissed. Stiles looked away, but not because he loved Lydia, he has been starting to lose those feelings, but because he thought they should have that moment to themselves.

“Apparently, I have magic and I’m still trying to figure it out.”, he said to everyone who wanted to listen. The he turned to Derek, “I want to tell my dad everything, can you help me?”.

Derek looked a little stunned at the statement but nodded and went to Stiles side.

Stiles felt his adrenaline going down, his bodies’ exhaustion creeping in, from the amount of time awake in Gerard’s basement to the fact that he used a lot of magic, and remembered his mom telling him that it takes a bit out of your body and he isn’t used to it anymore, so he fell unconscious into Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Derek POV

He was by Stiles’ side still looking at him with awe, not understanding how suddenly Stiles has magic, magic much more powerful and different than he has ever seen, that he used to protect them, their pack, which he considers Stiles part of, even if he won’t admit to anyone else. And now, thinking about pack, he starts thinking of who else is in it, aside from Stiles, he has Isaac, his beta, who stood by his side during this shitstorm, Peter, who still has miles to go before redemption but is family, the only he has left, Jackson, which now is a werewolf might even join, then Erica and Boyd, who he doesn’t know where they are, but apparently were kidnapped by Gerard just like Stiles, but the moment he starts to open his mouth to ask Stiles, Stiles just faints.

“Stiles!”, Derek says, as he catches Stiles in his arms, “Stiles! Wake up!”, he continues while trying to jolt Stiles awake.

“Derek, don’t worry.”, Peter says, with such confidence that Derek doesn’t understand, “He’s probably just exhausted, despite the fact that he was kidnapped, magic can put a strain on your body, just take him home and let him rest and he’s going to be fine.”

Derek listened to Peter’s heart, while he was explaining, and since it showed no signs of lies, he decides to simply take Stiles home and protect him while he rests. As he starts moving to the jeep with Stiles in his arms, Scott moves to Stiles’ side and tries to take him himself.

“What the hell are you doing Scott!?”, Derek says, trying to keep Stiles close to him, not trusting Scott after he worked with Gerard against all of them.

“He’s my best friend, you don’t even know him! I’m going to take care of him!”, Scott says, almost yelling, like what he said was just known and not to be contested.

“No, you’re not! He was kidnapped by Gerard and you didn’t even notice he was gone! When was the last time you saw him before this?”, Derek was starting to get mad and it showed in his voice.

“I, I, I saw him when the game ended, he disappeared but I just thought he was panicking after the game.”, Scott’s voice was cracking and was heavy with despair.

“And you didn’t even think to check up on him!? You just let him panic all alone!? And after you didn’t even try to see if he was fine!?”, Derek was full on shouting, “How can you even call yourself his best friend after that?”.

Scott couldn’t reply, Derek could smell the sadness, the confusion, the regret, but he knew that Scott would always do what he thought was right by his morals and no one else’s so he just continued.

“I’m going to take him home and you’re not going to show up unless Stiles asks you to, do you understand?”.

Scott just nodded, resigned, and turned his back on him and Stiles to go join Allison, however even Derek who barely knew her could tell that she felt betrayed by the way she looked, not even mentioning what he and Scott were able to smell.

“Scott, what are you doing?”, Allison asked, as Scott was approaching her, “After everything you did, do you just think we’re going back to normal, you betrayed everyone! Including me!”

Scott halted at that and gave her his best sad puppy eyes, but she didn’t even let him respond.

“I need some time to think, when I’m ready to see you I’ll tell you”, and with that Allison left and her dad picked up Gerard’s corpse and followed.

After he placed Stiles on the passenger side of the jeep and left with him taking to his home, while everyone else started leaving. But before he left, he asked Peter to talk with the Argents about where Boyd and Erica are, even though he thought they might have left for good.

When he got to Stiles’ house, the cruiser was parked there, and he knew he couldn’t just sneak Stiles into the bedroom without his father noticing. The Sheriff opened the door as soon as the jeep parked, probably worried since his son hasn’t been home for some time, and looked dumbfounded by seeing Derek driving the jeep, which Stiles never lets anyone doing, and Stiles unconscious on the passenger seat.

Derek get’s out of the car and goes to get Stiles, as the Sheriff appears with an expression that demands answers and that shows he won’t let Derek go anywhere without getting them. Derek picks up Stiles and tells the Sheriff he will take him to his room to let him sleep and then explain after, but he doesn’t know what he’s going to say exactly and is nervous just thinking about it.

After doing what he said he was going to do, he and the Sheriff sat faced to each other in the kitchen table, with the Sheriff having his gun on his side at the table. Derek knew he could heal if he was shot after revealing that he’s a werewolf, but it still would hurt.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to explain why you brought my sleeping underage son and knew where his room was?”, the Sheriff said with a stern face.

Derek didn’t even think about the fact that he knew the layout of the house, but he never would’ve done anything with Stiles, since he’s underage. He wasn’t going to turn into Kate.

“So, there’s something Stiles and I need to tell you, but since he’s asleep I’ll just do it myself.”, he said trying to sound non-threatening and maybe even nice.

“Please tell you’re using protection.”, the Sheriff said with exasperation laced in his voice.

“Wha, no, I mean, we,”, he just babbled confused, he didn’t even think about the implications about what he said before. He cleared his throat and replied, “We aren’t in a relationship or anything like that, don’t worry.”

The other man just let out a relieved sigh, “Then why are you, someone he accused of murder before, doing whatever you’re doing with him?”.

“Well, something happened some months ago and it’s easier to show you then to explain”, Derek didn’t know how else to say that he’s a werewolf without shifting, so he showed his beta form morphing his face to show his fangs and blood red eyes.

The Sheriff looked at him with wide eyes and picked up his gun pointing it to his face, “What the hell are you? What’s happening?”, Derek could smell the panic, the worry, the fear, the confusion, everything jumbled together.

“I’m a werewolf and I won’t do anything to harm you.”, he said motioning the Sheriff to lower his weapon.

“Is my son a werewolf too?”, the Sheriff asked while lowering his weapon, keeping it close because he thought he might need it.

“No, he isn’t, and I don’t think he wants to be.”, Derek replied, and his features became humane again.

“Then how come he is involved in this?”, and Derek knew that the only way to answer that was to recount everything that happened since Scott got bit by Peter and even what happened to cause the fire, the fire that was his fault.

And so he did, recounted how his family was made of mostly werewolves, how they helped and protected the community against the supernatural and how they lived peacefully, how Kate Argent came into his life, when he was 15 and she over 20, and they dated and he told her the details about the Hale house and the fire that happened afterwards. Then he told him about Peter being hospitalized and he and Laura fleeing to New York, only for him to come back years later to find her dead. Then he recounted everything that happened the last couple of months, until now, telling the Sheriff about Stiles being kidnapped and the fact that he has magic.

The Sheriff listened to him intently and after everything he just said, “Sorry, son, no one should have to go through everything you did.”, and Derek couldn’t understand how he could be so nice after Derek told him it was his fault that the fire happened and, consequentially, everything else.

“What do you mean!? Everything was my fault!”, he raised his voice, but it was cracking, with him trying to keep the tears back.

“No, it wasn’t! You were only 15 and she was an adult, what she did was rape and you couldn’t know better at the time. Besides if she was crazy enough to do everything she did, even if you weren’t with her, she would have still found a way kill you all.”, the Sheriff said, truly believing every single word he said.

Derek couldn’t even respond, so he just started crying and the next thing he knew, the other man, had walked around the table and was hugging him, so he just let out everything and cried.

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles woke up and opened his eyes, his face was still hurting, and he noticed he was in his bedroom, in his bed and wondered how he got there. The memories came flooding into him and he remembered everything that happened and that he must’ve collapsed in the warehouse and been brought home, how they explained to his dad he didn’t know.

He got up and was really hungry, so he went to his door and started walking down the stairs, when he heard voices, two voices, his dad’s and Derek’s, and started panicking, going faster but then he just froze at what he heard. Derek was laughing, full on laughing, and it was the most amazing sound in the world and he just became even more confused, by the fact that Derek was laughing and that he enjoyed it so much, but he put the latter thought away and went into the kitchen.

When he entered, he saw his dad and Derek eating breakfast together, talking and laughing and then they both turned to look at him. His dad just smiled and hugged like he hadn’t in so long and Stiles let go, he started sobbing and mumbling sorry against his dad shirt, while the other men was saying that he did nothing wrong.

When he stopped and separated from his father, he looked up at Derek who was just staring at him smiling and wasn’t that the most amazing smile. Then he processed what he had seen, disregarding the fact that he liked it, and just had to ask.

“Why and how are you two buddies now? And are laughing, Derek?”, he was dumbfounded, and then his dad started laughing.

“Derek told me everything”, the Sheriff said.

Stiles looked at Derek, “Everything, everything?”, because if he told him about the supernatural it even makes less sense why they are both here together.

Before Derek could respond the Sheriff spoke, “Yes, Derek told me about everything. Him being a werewolf and all.”, he said with ease, but then his face went more serious, “About you being nearly killed several times and being kidnapped.”

To that Stiles just turned his head to the ground and couldn’t even speak.

“I’m not mad.”, his dad said, “Derek told me you were keeping me safe by not telling me, which probably wasn’t the best decision, but now no more secrets ok?”.

Stiles just nodded and asked, “Did you or mom ever talked about the supernatural when I was young?”

You could see the confusion on his dad’s face, but also the sadness that still came with the mention of his mother, “No, I don’t think so, why?”.

“I assume Derek told you about the magic?”, the Sheriff just nodded, so he continued, “I started remembering things about my childhood, that I couldn’t before.”, he stopped because he didn’t knew how to reveal that his mom knew magic but never said anything.

“Me and mom when I was young used to do magic together, she taught me.”, he said looking at his dad which had a confused and sad and betrayed look on his face, “I remembered her locking away my powers because they were too strong and I couldn’t control them, and that she was supposed to then let me have them back when I was older.”

His dad didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded for him to continue.

So, Stiles told him about some of his memories and then about the coyote and the binding of his powers and how they were released. Or how he thought they were released, since he was shot in the heart and nothing happened to him.

With that the Sheriff had a grim look on his face that Stiles had only seen when he was going to receive the worse of news, “Listen, son, there’s something I need to tell you, but first”, he turned to Derek, “can you give us some privacy and we’ll talk after.”, and with that Derek just nodded at both of them and moved to leave, but then he turned around facing Stiles.

“I just want to be sure, Stiles, did Erica and Boyd decide to leave?”, Derek said and Stiles could see that his smiled has turned sour and that both his face and voice show obvious signs of sadness, but he still had to tell him the truth, no matter how bad it is.

“They did Derek, but it wasn’t because of you, they just didn’t feel safe in this town.”, he said trying to ease the pain, but Derek just nodded sadly, looking broken, and left the house.

His dad took Stiles into the living room and they sat side by side in the sofa. His father looked over to him and started.

“There is anyway easy to tell you this Stiles, so I’ll just go ahead and say it”, Stiles was really worried now, he thought his father might be dying or something like that, but he could have never guessed what he was going to be told.

“I’m not your biological father, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

John Stilinski POV

John was ready to join the army and it was only a few months away, but then one night he decided to go with his friends to the new diner that had opened and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She turned out to be their waitress and her name was Claudia, at least that was what her tag said, and after they finished eating, he went out to pay and decided to ask her on a date.

The date went well, and they continued dating until John needed to go to the army, by that time they were in love with each other, and John was starting to regret his decision in joining the army.

John left one afternoon for the army, after spending that day with Claudia and telling her to move on and find someone she could love and who could stay with her.

Five years passed and John’s contract was over, so he came back home and the first thing he did was going to the best diner in town, where he spent so long while dating Claudia. As soon as he entered there, he saw her, looking as beautiful as ever and he just wanted to hug and kiss her, but he didn’t know if she was dating anyone.

He sat down and their eyes met and in that moment the world went still, Claudia rushed over to his table and kissed him hard on the lips. Apparently, her shift was ending, so she sat down with him and they told each other how their last five years went.

As they finished, John couldn’t tell whether he was happy that she was single, or sad because she wasn’t always happy these past five years, but then she talked about the latest months and she had been with someone. She was a little shifty with the details but then she dropped a bomb, she was pregnant.

The father was no longer in the picture and she said she understood if he didn’t want anything with her, but he loved her too much and would never leaver because of something like this, he was willing to raise their new baby as his own. And that’s how he got Stiles.

He was shaken out of his trip down memory lane by Stiles’ words.

“What do you mean your not my father?”, he could see the shock and hurt on his son’s face.

“I’ve told you the story about how me and your mother met, but what I didn’t tell you was that when I came back from the army, your mom was already pregnant.”.

“So, she cheated on you!?”, Stiles was getting mad, but John didn’t want to taint Stiles’ memories of his mother.

“No.”, he said firmly, “When I went to the army, I told your mother to move on and she had a fling or two, and ended up pregnant, but we weren’t together”, he didn’t want to make her look like the bad guy, or bad girl in this case.

“But then who’s my father?”, and there came the dreaded question, because he didn’t know how to answer it. Despite him being and always considering himself as Stiles’ dad, he never knew who his biological father is. Claudia barely mentioned him, whether to spare him the pain of hearing about him or to spare her the pain she felt when she lost him. So, he answered honestly.

“I don’t know Stiles”

“Mom never talked about him? Because I’d like to find out who is he. Does he even know who I am? Does he even know that I exist? Could he also be related to the magic? Why did he leave? I’m so confused.”, his son was rambling and was panicking, he understood why, whenever he thought of telling Stiles about this was always with Claudia and they were going to ease him into it, but now he just sprung it up on him and he hoped Stiles would still love him after this.

“Stiles”, he said sternly, breaking the rambling. “Your mom didn’t talk about him, the only thing she said was that he had to leave, I don’t know whether or not he knew if she was pregnant.”.

“Ok, I think I need some time to think about all of this.”, his son said, and John couldn’t keep the hurt and sadness from his face at thinking that Stiles would hate him now.

“Don’t worry dad, you’ll always be my dad, no one can replace you”, Stiles said, noticing how hurt his father was, and moved to hug him.

John hugged his son back with all the love he could muster and with his voice breaking and some tears being shed, “I love you Stiles, always”. And they continued hugging until he stopped crying and Stiles went up to his room to have some time for himself.

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles was freaking out, like he told his dad, he would always consider him to be his dad, an amazing one at that, but now, he had this other father, who may or may not know about him, and he wants to find him, to understand more about himself through this other man. So, he decided to do something neither him nor his father ever done before, go through his mom’s stuff.

He decided to wait until after his father left, he had a double shift, so Stiles had a lot of time to search through everything and to understand his heritage. He got down to the basement and he could see the corner full of boxes, exactly how they were years ago when they were put there, never disturbed.

He decided to first find all the books and whatever he saw that could hold any information first and separate it from the rest and, only then, read them all. He went to the first box and he saw a photo of his mother, young and happy, smiling and he nearly broke. They had very few pictures of her around the house, because it still hurt to look at them, but Stiles decided to change that, so he put that picture aside to take it with him, to always remember his mom as happy and not how she was at the end of her life.

He went through all the boxes, getting teared up occasionally when he saw something that triggered a memory, whether it was an amazing one, or a sad one, they all hurt, but after some hours he separated everything. He had a box full of books and with two pictures, one of his mother’s alone and the other of them both together, that he was going to brought up to his room.

He loaded both the box and the pictures to his room and started looking at the book titles, he only saw about half of them before coming upstairs because the box was already half full of books when it was left in the basement.

He picked a book called “Gajos history”, Gajos being his mothers maiden name, and he decided to read it to find more about his mother’s family. He read it all and was amazed by what he found, the beginning of the book was fairly normal, just stating some people who were part of the family and were they lived, but then it got interesting. It showed the magical history of the family, how powerful a lot of the members were and how their magic worked. He noted all of them had what was called a spark, some were more powerful than others, but that was the name that was always repeated, but in all of the descriptions no one had a dark green glow to their magic, or even a glow regardless of colour.

He learned a lot about the book, because it had been written by several people and they all left a piece of advice about controlling magic, so he decided to take notes and learn all he could. He continued reading some more of his mother’s books, not all were magic, but he liked them, nonetheless. He took notes and learnt all he could about his spark, but it always felt like his magic had something different.

He looked at a book sitting in the box, no name, no author, just a black exterior. He picked it up and got zapped, dropping the book. When he looked at it again, it now had a title “Claudia’s personal journal”. He stared at it gaping, it was bound to tell him so much about his mother, so much that as a child he just couldn’t understand about her. To get to know her, how she really was and not how she showed herself. So, he decided to start reading.

The book was like a diary and it had some information that he could go without, like his mom’s crushes and when she had her first time, but there was also amazing information there. She documented everything about when she was learning magic and how she mastered it, in much more detail than any of the books he read before, but still, her magic was different than his. Then he got to the part where, a year before the Sheriff came home from the army, she met a man.

She wrote how a handsome man walked into her diner with a sleek black suit, he had black hair, long and curvy, and beautiful blue eyes. He just wanted directions to a hotel where he could rest, and she told him where to go, thinking she might never see him again. But then he came again and again, and by the third time he asked her out.

They had an amazing date and so went on more. In their third date he told her about him having magic and knowing that she had it too and she was amazed. She loved that she was with someone who knew about the supernatural, someone who she wasn’t afraid to be herself with.

As the months went by, they become closer and closer and she knew that he had family problems, but he would never tell her what they were. Then she got pregnant and all hell broke loose. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy about her, he was ecstatic, but he was afraid and that’s when he told her about his father and the problems he had.

He did everything he could to protect her and the town from prying eyes but had to leave. He said that if he stayed, the child would be found easily and that only when that child was old enough, could they hide themselves from his family. And so, he left, and she reunited with John shortly after.

The journal had a break after that, nothing was written in it for years, only when Claudia got sick and knew what she had and that there was no other cure. She wrote about how she was going to die, that she placed a spell on this book that made it that only him could hold it and be able to read it and then, in the last entry, there was a message for Stiles.

“My Mischief,

I wanted to be there with to see you grow up into an amazing man, to see you grow up, to see you love, just to be able to see you, but I know I don’t have much time.

Know that me and your father love you so much and that nothing will ever change that.

But there is something you need to know about yourself, about your heritage.

You have magic, a spark from my side of the family and I could see that it was powerful, you are going to do amazing thins with it, I just know it, and I would’ve loved to be there to witness it.

However, you also have something else that comes from your father, or you could say, your biological father.

I don’t know if you know it already, but John is not you father, but only in blood. He cared for you, taught you, loved you, fathered you. He is and always will be your true father, but there is something you need to know about your other family.

Your biological father isn’t human, not even close, he may look like it, but he is extremely different from us, well maybe not you. He has lived for thousands of years and will live for thousands more. I don’t know if you will get that from him or not.

However, he has a different type of magic in him, something that I saw you have inherited and that combined with your spark makes your powers greater than any on this Earth. Which makes sense since he is not from Earth.

Yes, your father is not from Earth, but you will find all the answers about him in the books he left you. I just want you to know that he didn’t leave because he wanted to, he left to protect you, to keep you safe, to not lose you.

He wanted to watch you grow, to love and cherish you, to never lose you, but he knew that at that moment staying would be dangerous for you, so he had to go.

Before I tell you who he is, I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I’m so, so sorry you couldn’t be with him before and that I’m not there to help you now.

Your father’s name is Loki Odinson, he is the God of Mischief and a prince of Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify one thing. This exists in the marvel world, before the first avengers happened but after Iron Man and Thor.

Stiles POV:

By the time he finished reading the letter he was full on crying, crying for his mother that left him so soon, for his biological father that had to leave him and for his actual father who never treated him like he wasn’t his.

Then the confusion started showing, Stiles was trying to process what he had read, and he just kept thinking, what the fuck is Asgard!? And did my mom just say that my father is a god!? What the fuck is happening!?

He was really confused, so he decided to research, after all it’s what he does best. He googled Asgard and only found results in myths and was even more confused. Then he saw the caricatures of Thor, the god of thunder, and his brother, Loki, the god of mischief, and he couldn’t believe that they were actually real, let alone his family, but then again werewolves are real, so how can he say that something can’t exist.

Then the realization hit him. Loki isn’t human, not in the supernatural sense, but in the “I’m from another planet sense”, which means that he is part alien. What. The. Fuck. His brain just broke. If anyone saw him right now, they would think he was having a mental breakdown which may or may not be actually happening. Then he remembered his mother writing that his father left him some books, so he decided to go find them.

He found two books that were different from the rest. One was about the history of Asgard and their people, so he thought he might be able to find information about his family there and the other was a magic book. As he opened the magic book, two things fell from it. He picked them up and looked at the first one and froze, it was a picture of his mother and some man, looking like they were in love, the man fits his mother’s description of his father and also the paintings he found online. He started crying, looking at the only picture he had of his father and he realized that he couldn’t deny it anymore. This isn’t all a joke, his dad isn’t really his dad. He is part alien, royalty and to top all of that, the son of a god. He placed the picture on his desk, carefully, with the intention of framing, since it was the only real picture of his biological father that he had and, after he stopped crying, continued his efforts.

He looked at the other one, a paper that had what it looked to be a spell called “To protect from prying eyes”, which he thought must’ve been what Loki used to hide and protect him. He started studying the spell and it’s ingredients but quickly noticed that he had never even heard of any of them, and, after a quick google search, found that all of them, except two, didn’t even exist, at least not on Earth.

He read the history of Asgard and understood why his father had to hide him. He found out about the Ragnarok prophecy and about his siblings, that were trapped for the crime of being born, all because of one man’s fear. After reading it he understood the necessity to train his magic to be able to protect himself from the family that is out to get him.

Luckily for him, it was the end of the school year which meant he was going to have three months to study and train, to be someone who could protect himself and his friends. In the next couple of the days he read all the books and was able to take notes and separate them so he could practice everything in them.

Since his falling out with Scott, he didn’t have a lot of people to be with him during the summer, so he could organize all his time to practice and strengthen his magic. He noted all of the ways that both sides of his family controlled and used their magic and started to train.

The first week, he did weak stuff, he couldn’t even do what he did to both Gerard and Jackson, it probably was a fluke, he must’ve been so angry and emotional that his magic reacted strongly, but right now he needs to build up to that.

He continued to train for the remainder of the summer and only his dad and Derek, because he climbed through his window once while he was practicing, knew. There weren’t any monsters or anything like that, so he practiced and practiced.

What he didn’t tell his dad is that he understood that if he wanted to be able to meet Loki he needed to be powerful enough to protect and hide himself, which gave him an extra push to learn and to grow. Derek didn’t even know that Stiles is the son of Loki, only his dad knows because they decided to not keep secrets from each other anymore.

During training he found it easy to summon blades, he knew they were a choice of weapon to both his father and his sister, Hel. He could do it to all kinds, but the easier ones were some who were a bit bigger than the size of his hands, making them small enough to hide until he needed to strike. As Derek knew about his magic, he decided to ask him to let him train with the daggers since he couldn’t tell what they were made of and was afraid to hurt someone.

Derek said yes, even though Stiles wasn’t that hopeful, and they came together one afternoon, in a clearing in the woods, to train. Stiles conjured the daggers and tried to hit Derek, but it was to no avail as he was stronger and faster than him and would rapidly evade from his attacks. Then Stiles remembered something he read in his father’s magic book, it was something his father had written on a page’s side, a way to connect and use magic.

Stiles tried to clear his mind, focus only on his breathing, on the feel of the blades in both his hands, on the breeze that he was feeling, on the earth he was standing on top of, on his magic, and suddenly it clicked. Stiles moved with deadly precision and threw the blade into Derek’s shoulder blade, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble, and then he moved to hold Derek with a knife to his throat.

After this breakthrough, he chose to call it that, he learned to listen to his magic, to let go of everything else and only focus on it, which helped him learn quick and efficiently and soon after he was mastering combat with his blades, that he now knew were made of something that would slow even a werewolf’s healing.

School was starting tomorrow, and Stiles though of going to Derek’s loft, to see what they were going to do about Scott, since his betas, Isaac and Jackson, who surprisingly joined the pack, were all going to be at the same school and even in some classes together.

He was always with Scott at school, ever since they met when they were just little kids but now, he just can’t. He has betrayed them one too many times. After leaving him and Derek to almost drown in a pool and working with Gerard afterwards, Stiles lost all his hope, faith, and trust that he had in someone who once was his best friend, his brother.

He decided to practice his powers, especially his stealth ones. Since he was the son of the god of mischief, he could be quite stealthy, could be invisible, at least for some minutes, could teleport, for now only small distances, and create a couple of replicas of himself.

He entered the loft, making no sound so the wolves couldn’t hear him, and heard arguing. He couldn’t understand exactly what was being said, so he became invisible and moved further inside. Derek was up in front of the pack arguing, while Peter, Isaac and Jackson were all scattered sitting in the couches. Stiles decided to go to the side of the room, where no one was.

“You need to be careful, no running around alone until this is over.”, Derek said, and Stiles could see the worry, but he didn’t know what was happening.

“I don’t need any babysitters.”, Jackson argued, with all of his smugness, but surprisingly it wasn’t Derek who responded, it was Peter.

“If any of them find you won’t even stand a chance, you will die.”, emphasizing on the die to make his point go through, surprising Stiles with the hint of concern he was showing.

Stiles was becoming more and more confused by the second and he could tell that there was a threat to them, but no one told him. Did they not trust him? Did they not consider him pack? Did they think he couldn’t do anything to help?

He got himself lost in his thoughts and was shaken out of it by a throat being cleared. When he looked up everyone was staring at him and he realized that while he was panicking internally, he let the invisibility drop.

“Um, hi”, he said, with a small sheepish smile.

“What are you doing here and what have you heard?”, Derek said. He was the only one that knew that he was really good at magic now and that he could turn invisible, so Derek knew that he could’ve been there for quite some time.

“I heard enough to know that there is a threat that no one told me!”, he said facing Derek full on.

“I didn’t want to worry you Stiles.”, and Stiles could see that he felt guilty, but still.

“You didn’t want to worry me, Derek!?”, he was raising his voice, “I’m probably the most powerful one here and you didn’t want to worry me!?”. He couldn’t believe how Derek could be so stupid, he could help so much. Did Derek just not want him in the pack?

At that thought Stiles became hurt and he knew the wolves would be able to smell it coming out of him, “Am I not pack, Derek? After everything?”, he said this, much more quietly than how he usually spoke.

“No, no, of course your pack!”, Derek replied fast, like it was a known truth.

“Then why, Derek? I don’t understand.”, Stiles started to raise his voice again, but it still sounded broken.

“I, I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”, he said, but looked at the floor, like he was ashamed to admit that.

“You know better than anyone else here that I can protect myself, Derek.”

Everyone, except Derek, was looking at Stiles with confusion because, aside from knowing that Stiles had magic, they knew nothing about his levels of power, not to mention his heritage, and since he didn’t anyone to know about that part in particular he decided to tell part of the truth, knowing that if he lied every single one of them could tell by his heartbeat.

“To those of you who don’t know, I have a spark, a really powerful one.”, the looks of confusion stayed with Isaac and Jackson, but Peter had a smirk now.

“You know, I knew you could’ve been an amazing wolf when I offered you the bite, but this is so much better”, Peter said, still smirking like the creeper he is. Stiles knew now that werewolves were created by his brother Fenrir, when he spent a bit of time on Earth in his early days and understood that considering his biology, he could never be turned into one.

“Stop being a creeperwolf, Peter.”, he said and right after that, Derek started.

“When did you offer him the bite, Peter?”, you could tell that Derek was not happy about this, so Stiles decided to intervene before Peter made matters worse.

“He kind of took me to a garage and offered me the bite, I said no and that was it.”, he said easily.

“So, while Peter was crazy, he offered the bite, you said no, and he just left!? Just like that!?”, Derek said, and you could see the confusion in his face and now that Stiles thought about it, yes, it didn’t make much sense, since Peter wasn’t sane, but I guess you can’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yes, and I haven’t forgotten about you not telling me what’s happening now.”, he decided to move on from that particular topic of conversation, because he wanted to know what they are dealing with.

Before Derek got a chance to start explaining himself, Jackson asked, “What the hell is even a spark?”, both he and Isaac had no idea and were still confused by this whole ordeal.

Stiles started opening his mouth to speak, but Peter beat him to it.

“A spark, is something or someone, as Stiles will understand that they both one and the same, that can do an especially powerful type of magic.”, he said with his signature smirk, “Basically a spark can simply believe in anything and it will happen, depending on the power of the spark. The most powerful ones are usually found in magical families. Are you part of one Stiles?”.

Everyone turned to him and so Stiles just simply answered, “Yes, my mom’s side of the family are mostly sparks, and now that you all know can we move on, please?”, with this he moved and sat at the couch, motioning at Derek to start.

Derek told him about the symbol they found carved into the Hale house and what it meant, the Alpha pack. Then Peter explained how they worked and how they were created, after Gerard betrayed their leader, Deucalion, and turned him blind. Stiles couldn’t just get rid of Gerard, even after he was dead, his evilness followed them still.

Stiles was shocked that the Alphas have been here for at least a month and no one told him, that he had been running alone through the woods to get in better shape and could’ve been attacked, that all this time there were powerful enemies in Beacon Hills and he was in the dark, but most importantly, he didn’t understand why they hadn’t made a move yet.

But then, Peter explained. He said that the Alpha pack are smart, that they “collect” werewolves with special abilities and that they were most likely after Derek, since he could, despite not having been able to yet, achieve the full shift.

He just didn’t understand why they just didn’t kidnap Derek or something, but then Peter explained that in order to join the Alpha pack the Alpha needs to kill their betas to absorb their power, making them stronger in the process. Stiles felt disgusted by that, he knew that they had bonds to each other, that they were supposed to be family and couldn’t understand how anyone would do that and knew that Derek would never be able to something like that, so he told them they needed to be taken out.

Throughout the rest of the day, they devised their plans and Peter said he was waiting for a contact to give him information about every member of the Alpha pack and they made a rule that no wolf could be left alone. Stiles was to be included in that, despite his many protests, but he ended up accepting it when Derek insisted that he was pack like the others, so he had to do the same as the rest.

School started the next day and everything was going fine. He only saw Scott two times and he didn’t try to talk to him, which was sad but his choice. Stiles and Isaac sat with Jackson and the popular kids during lunch, and, suddenly, the two wolves turned around at the same time when two twins entered the cafeteria. At the sight of them, Stiles decided to try and sense them with his magic, he had been practicing, so he could tell when someone was supernatural and, if he had ever encountered someone like them before, what they were. So, he could easily tell that both twins were werewolves, alphas specifically, probably part of the Alpha pack.

When he turned back to the table, he could see Danny making eye contact with one of the twins, and he feared for the boy’s life, because he knew how ruthless the Alphas could be, so he decided to put in motion a small plan.

As soon as the twins left, he told his friends that he was going to the bathroom but instead went in the direction of the twins. He could feel when they noticed him, and he continued like he was the defenceless little human they thought he was. They cornered him a few minutes later.

“Look what we have here, Ethan”, one of them said to the other, which he now knew was called Ethan.

“It seems they left the little human all alone for us.”, Ethan said with a smirk, that if he wasn’t as powerful as he was, he would’ve been afraid of.

“Well, I’m not as weak as I seem and I came to you with a warning.”, he said while the twins were looking at him like he was stupid, “Leave or I’ll kill your entire pack.”.

Both twins laughed in his face, probably thinking that Stiles could barely throw a punch, let alone take down an entire pack of alpha werewolves. So, Stiles decided to demonstrate for them. He conjured his two favourite blades and threw one of them into Ethan’s stomach and held the other one to the other twin’s throat.

Ethan grunted because of the pain, but the other twin just stayed still, and even though Stiles couldn’t see his face now, he knew he must be pissed.

“Don’t kill Aiden please.”, Ethan pleaded, his voice cracking, due to the pain he was in.

Aiden started struggling but soon knew that if he moved forward the knife would slash him, and he would die fast. Ethan took out the blade plunged into his stomach and dropped it into the floor, his wound healing slowly than it should’ve had due to the nature of it.

In that moment, both Isaac and Jackson appeared there, probably smelling the blood and were confused when they looked at the scene in front of them, probably thinking that when they got there, they would have to save Stiles.

“Now, do you understand my demands?”, Stiles asked, filled with confidence.

“We will tell our alpha, but he won’t leave, he wants yours.”, Ethan said, afraid for his brother’s life.

“Just warn him that if we ever see any of you again, you won’t survive to tell the tale.”, and with that Stiles released Aiden and both twins left abruptly.

Stiles waved his hands and made the blades disappear, his signature dark green glow surrounding them until nothing was there, and turned to his pack mates, “We need to tell Derek about this afterwards, so after school let’s all go to the loft.”.

Isaac and Jackson just nodded and left, not understanding everything they had just seen.

He only had a couple more classes for the day and when he reached his last one, English, he had a bad feeling about something. When his new teacher walked in, Ms. Blake, he noticed why. He could feel magic coming from her, but it wasn’t like his, his was bright, warm and full of life, but hers was tainted and dark. As soon as he felt it, he hid his magic away, not wanting to be discovered by someone, even if he was probably more powerful.

The class was going well, she ended up being a great teacher, so he didn’t think this was all a façade and just paid attention for the rest of the class.

After school, the three teens went to the loft and told Derek what happened and after Derek being mad and worried for Stiles because he went after two alphas all alone, he calmed himself and they planned how to take them all out.

By now, Peter had the research on all the wolves except the twins, which were the most recent addition, but Stiles just shared that they weren’t too strong or didn’t look like anything special. After Peter debrief them all and they all knew the Alphas’ weaknesses they decided to take a moment to themselves and do some pack bonding, which ended up being watching a movie together, except Peter who decided to go be creepy by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles POV

After the confrontation with the twins on Monday, they haven’t heard or seen any of the alphas as of yet and it was already Saturday. Stiles was supposed to spend the entire day with his father, for some bonding like they used to do before, but his dad had to cancel because of a string of murders that had been happening.

The murders were supposed to be of human nature, so his father told him nothing about them, but Stiles, with nothing else to do, decided to investigate. He opened his father’s computer, that was in his office, and typed in the password, which hasn’t been changed for years. Since that computer can access the police database, he pulled all the files about the victims.

There had been 4 so far and from what he could tell, the victims were all different from each other, in age, build, even gender. Then, he noticed that the way the killings were done, a blow to the head, a throat cut and strangulation. It had the pointers of a ritualistic killing and when he found out, due to the purity rings in the pictures, that three of the four were virgins, it only confirmed his suspicions.

However, in order to find out more about these murders he had to visit the local druid, who he didn’t trust in the slightest and that if he didn’t know that Scott would have already told him about his magic, would keep him in the dark forever.

He went to clinic, happy that no costumers were there and quickly went in and knocked in the vet’s office door.

“Come in”, he heard from inside and so he did.

The office was no different than others if you knew nothing of the supernatural, there was a desk with a computer, a filing cabinet, books scattered through the walls, some plants and Deaton’s degree framed and hanged in the wall. However, once you looked closer you could tell that the subjects of the books were supernatural and that the plants were different that the ones usually found in offices.

“Hi, Dr. Deaton, I was wondering if you could help me.”, he said.

“Well, I was expecting you sooner than this, I though you would’ve wanted to train your magic sooner.”, Deaton responded. And Stiles hadn’t even thought of that, of course Deaton knew about his magic, but apparently not about his mothers, not to mention his father’s, so he decided to tell a bit.

“You know, doc, I found out that my mom also had magic, so I’m reading her books.”, and, in that moment, he realized that he hadn’t looked at his mother’s books, he has been focusing on his father’s father, since he thought it would help meet him sooner, “But I can barely do anything, I think what I did when I found out was an anomaly.” He didn’t want the doctor to know anything about him.

“I’m actually here for another reason, I think that the murders around town might be supernatural.”, and with that they moved on to a different topic.

“And why do you think that, Mr. Stilinski?”, he was asked.

“Well, the murders were committed in a weird way.”, with this he pulled the files and showed the three different things done to the bodies, “And also, the first three were virgins and that’s usually important in rituals, right?”.

Deaton had his usual cryptic face on, and Stiles didn’t know whether or not he was going to be given any information, but then the silence was broken.

“I believe I know what this is about.”, and then Deaton started explaining.

He told Stiles about what a Darach is, a dark oak, a dark druid. That the victims have been murder in what’s called the threefold death and that it is used to amass a great amount of power. Apparently, there were supposed to be twelve deaths in total, in groups of three. The first ones were supposed to be virgins, then warriors, philosophers, healers and, lastly, guardians. The virgins were already dead and one of the warriors too, so apparently the Darach already had a considerable amount of power by now.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Stiles decided to start learning about his spark and to train it. While reading one of his mother’s books he found out that male and female sparks are a bit different. While female sparks are much more powerful in terms of belief magic, their main one, male sparks have control over the elements, in his family everyone had control of either earth or fire. He decided to give it a go, having read that those powers develop kind of late but was happy to find out that he could access them. He tried to find the best one, hoping it was earth, but instead he found it easiest to manipulate water. He didn’t understand exactly why, but decided to develop it nonetheless.

The killings continued and they weren’t any closer to finding de Darach, but at least he was quite good at controlling the elements, especially his main one, water, being able to use it with ease and without spending barely any energy. However, whenever he was trying to be stealthy, using his father’s spells, control over the elements, even water, was really hard and energy consuming. He couldn’t get why that was, so he just didn’t combine them.

Now, the worst has happened. His dad has been taken, along with Melissa and Chris. He was spiralling out of control, panicking because he couldn’t lose his father, not now when they were finally in a good place, and not now that he had the power to stop it.

He went to Deaton and the son a bitch knew where they would be taken and hadn’t told anyone before that. Stiles wanted to just kill him on the spot, but he needed his help now. Deaton mentioned something they could do, both he and Allison would have to do it and maybe even Scott, because of the fact that the taken were their parents.

They couldn’t find Scott, Derek said he wasn’t at his house, Jackson checked the hospital and found nothing, so they had to it only the two of them. There were two tubs filled with ice cold water and even ice to keep it that way and they all went to their respective ones, with Lydia at the top of Stile’s one and Isaac at the top of the other one. The two of them entered at the same time, but something weird was happening. Stiles didn’t feel bone chilling cold, he actually felt good, kind of warm in the water, not warm like in heat but warm like in a feeling of safety. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that his skin has turned blue. Not blue like he was cold, but actually blue, baby blue, with what seemed like circular runes etched into it.

When he looked up, everyone was staring at him, confused by what happened, but they were looking directly at his eyes like they were different and that’s when Lydia help up a mirror in front of him, and in his blue, runed carved face, his eyes were a different colour. His eyes were completely red. The iris was blood red and everything else was like a faded version of it.

After the initial shock he realized that he felt different, not only because of his appearance change, but like something was amplified. Like he could feel the power coming from the wolves and the small one coming from Deaton, but also, something huge, like a beacon, coming from afar in the direction of the woods and he knew that it must be the Nemeton.

Deaton had told them about it, while explaining the ritual, saying that it was a place of great power, that only a few existed in the world and that they were usually used by the druids to do great rituals. However, he also told them that this one was supposed to be almost dead, why that was, he never explained, but Stiles could see that he was wrong. He could feel the thrum of power coming from it, the Nemeton might not be showing off, might be a bit off, but it is still very much alive.

Everyone was still staring at him and so he told them that he didn’t know what happened but that he could feel the magical pull of everything, including the Nemeton, which meant that he could get there. Since they were short on time, no one questioned him and everyone, except Deaton, left and went to the Netemon and he texted Derek and the rest of the pack that he was going there, while sharing his phone location so that they could catch up.

When they got there, instead of an amazing, beautiful tree, they found a huge stump that looked like it was dead, but Stiles could still feel the pull of it’s magic and it felt familiar, albeit bad, corrupt, probably because of the Darach’s magic. His features became human once more and he went looking for the taken.

They found a cellar and were able to rescue the three parents that were trapped, seconds before it collapsed, but when they got out, they saw something they couldn’t believe. The Darach, who apparently was his English professor, guess he knew why her magic felt bad, was in one side looking at them escaping and at the other side of the clearing, which held the Alpha pack plus Scott. He was beyond confused by what Scott was doing but he was also mad, pissed of even because the Darach had taken his father and it was too much of a close call.

Ms. Blake turned to the group and started speaking, “You have saved them for now, but without me you will never defeat the Alpha pack.”.

Stiles learnt that after everything she just wanted to defeat the Alpha pack, he didn’t know why but she had killed so many that it didn’t matter now, she had to be killed.

“We don’t need you, I’m going to kill you and then take care of the Alpha pack myself”, Stiles said, confidant in his own abilities, like he hadn’t been before. Everything he was feeling seemed to be amplifying his abilities and he was beyond pissed.

The Darach just laughed in his faced and sent a gust a wind against him, but Stiles redirected it to his side and threw a stream a water against her, which threw her backwards. Before she was able to get up he used his magic to make her freeze in her spot, her body covered with a dark green glow and then he thought of something. Maybe he could take her magic, clean it and then use it to help the Nemeton. So he did. He concentrated with his belief, believing that he can take her magic from her and, suddenly, he did.

He was now holding in his hand a ball of magic, of pure energy, but dimmed, and he focused his belief into cleaning it and soon after the ball became brighter and brighter until it was pure white and he just shoved it into the Nemeton, felling it assimilate that and using it to heal itself.

Then, he turned to the Alpha pack and spoke, “I warned you that if we ever saw you again, you’d die.”

Decaulion laughed and said, “Just because you took care of the magic user doesn’t mean you are a match to me.”, then he raised his voice, “I am the Demon Wolf! The Alpha of Alphas! You are only a child and I will kill you!”. With this the battle started.

Deucalion lunged at him and Stiles summoned his daggers instantly and they started attacking. The alpha was skilled, but so was Stiles and they both were dodging each other but not landing any blows of their own. Stiles decided to only use his father’s magic in the fight, knowing that he was more powerful that way and that if he combined both, he could exhaust himself.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the rest of the pack fighting. Derek was fighting against Ennis and Kali and it wasn’t looking too good for him. Isaac and Jackson were fighting the twins, which have morphed into some kind of monstrosity, bigger than anyone he had ever seen, but they were sort of fair match as both Isaac and Jackson were fast and able to avoid the blows. He saw Scott move to the battle, not knowing who he was going to help, but he was stopped by an arrow landing on his shoulder and when Scott noticed it had been Allison shooting, he just stopped moving, hurt from more than the physical blow.

Since Stiles could see that Derek was losing and need help, he focused with all the magic he could muster and conjured a huge blade, at least 2 meters (6.5 ft) long, that spun from the ground and left Deucalion hanging in the air, impaled through the stomach, but not dead, and took the opportunity to launch both his daggers at Ennis, hitting him in his heart and throat, which ended up killing him. In the moment that Kali noticed he was dead, she let her guard down and Derek took advantage of it and was able to slash her throat, finishing another alpha.

While Derek moved to help Jackson and Isaac, Deucalion continued to try and dislodge himself from the huge blade, but Stiles just summoned his two daggers and sent them flying against both his shoulders, leaving the alpha unconscious. Stiles could see that the twins were lying still in the floor, but not dead for some reason, and the only one left is Deucalion. As Derek moved to kill Deucalion, still stuck with the huge blade impaling him, Stiles blocked his path.

“What are you doing, Stiles, he needs to die.”, Derek said, confused as to why Stiles was stopping him. But Stiles could feel Deucalion’s alpha spark and knew what he was doing.

“Derek, his alpha spark is too contaminated, you can’t kill him. You would absorb it and it might do you more wrong than good.”, he said, hoping Derek would understand.

“So, are you going to kill him, then?”, Derek asked, but before Stiles had a chance to respond he continued, “I don’t want you to have kill.”, he said, with such a small voice, like he didn’t want to admit that.

Stiles was considering his options and then came up with the better one. “I’m going to take his alpha spark and give it to the Nemeton, I think it’s healed enough that it can clean it itself.”. And with that Stiles moved to Deucalion, focused his magic, and pulled out of him a dark red ball of magic, thrumming with power, his alpha spark, looking green around the edges, like it was sick, which probably was. Then he moved to the Nemeton and pushed the spark into it.

While he was doing that, Derek delivered the killing blow on Deucalion and with it, this nightmare ended.

Then, he noticed something happening in the Nemeton, he could feel it being healed, but also doing something else, it was like the it was pushing something out of it and he saw leave, through a crack on the stump, a single fly, buzzing and flying straight at Stiles and into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles POV

The fly went in through his mouth and he could instantly tell that it was no ordinary fly, it was supernatural, and it probably wouldn’t want anything good with him. Suddenly, he found himself in a different place, in a white room, including the ceiling and floors, he couldn’t tell the colours of the walls as the room seemed to stretch infinitely to all sides. But in the middle of the room was something familiar, a certain stump.

Then, out of thin air, a person materialized, and he was shocked to look at himself. Once the shock kind of passed he looked with his magic, instead of his eyes, and found that it was a powerful creature, a trickster, a creature of mischief, and with that realization his fears disappeared for he knew that due to who his father is, no creature like this could ever hold power over him.

The creature seemed to reach the same conclusion and suddenly Stiles knew what it was, like the creature passed on the knowledge to him. He knew that it was a Nogitsune, who was summoned in World War II, and that caused a lot of death, but that it was forced to it.

He saw his summoning, he saw his creation. The Nogitsune was created by a celestial kitsune, who’s almost a thousand years old, by channelling all her dark thoughts, all her anger, her pain, her fear, her resentment, everything and out of her came him. With her power and the powers the god imbued her with in that moment, she didn’t simply summon a mindless creature, she created a powerful kitsune, a void one, with human emotions, but that was forced to play her twisted game and to feed on chaos, strife and pain.

It seems that the Nogitsune can’t do what he wants to, can’t pursue a normal life because he’s forced to do all these bad things and then blamed for it. His creator couldn’t live with her own deeds and instead of owning her own flaws and mistakes, trapped him, and let him rot forever.

So, Stiles right there and right now decided to end it. He was going to free the Nogitsune, to give him free will and let him live. Both of them were communicating through a different way than words, they weren’t simply stating what they wanted to do, they were transmitting their thoughts to each other, their feelings, everything.

As soon as the Nogitsune understood what Stiles wanted to do, he tried to convey that it was an impossible feat, something that would require too much power, something only beings almost god-like would be able to access. Luckily for them, Stiles the son of a god.

Stiles took a look inside the Nogitsune and could see his core, his magic, but it had something different about it. It was like the magic was in a sort of cage. It was a ball of energy, but it couldn’t expand, it couldn’t move, it couldn’t be used for anything and everything, it was forced into submission.

He knew he could do it, and he knew that when he finished there was going to be an amazing new addition to his life. He knew that by removing the cage, he was going to destroy the Nogitsune and give birth to a kitsune in his place, a void type, with what could be considered dark or evil powers, but just a trickster, like himself and his father, and that’s not a good enough reason to consider someone the bad guy.

With all his strength and magic, Stiles pushed against the cage, until he was almost exhausted and was finally able to break it and with it unlock the full potential of his new friend.

* * *

Nogitsune POV

He can feel magic being worked inside his body and trying to get him free. Ever since he was created, it was like all he could do, all he should do is chaos, to make everyone pay for what was done to his creator. Now, he might finally be free of that.

He felt it when it happened, like something was freed inside him and it feels so good. The dark thoughts he had before just vanished into nothingness, like they were never there to begin with. He can now learn who he truly is and make a life for himself, and he’s going to start it by giving himself a new name.

It seems like he has all of his creator’s knowledge, but not her memories. It’s as if he knows everything that she has ever experienced, but not the how or the why. It also means that he knows now of a name that will suit him.

He will now be called Gen, short for Genko, which means black fox.

* * *

Stiles POV

He had succeeded in freeing him, freeing Gen, as he was now called and was really happy for it. However, there was still the matter of his possession. It seems that when he was created he was never given a body, so if he left Stiles, he would have to possess someone else and he can feel that Gen doesn’t want to do that anymore, so they’ll have to come up with a better solution.

They came up with an idea to create a new body, but Stiles isn’t powerful enough to do that. He might never be, but at least they knew that if Stiles were to work with his father, they would have enough power to create a new body and Gen could be free at last.

The problem with this is that they would both have to share a body now, but Gen decided he could have no control over it, leaving Stiles’ body to him and kind of hibernating in his mind until he could finally be free.

In order to do that, they would have to bond with each other, so that it wouldn’t just be a possession gone wrong and so they started it. While bonding, something they weren’t expecting happened. They shared their memories and knowledge with each other.

It was like their minds merged for a second, until they separated once more but left everything they had learned stay in, which meant that Stiles now had the knowledge of Gen, who had the knowledge of his maker, who Stiles now knows was a woman called Noshiko.

Afterwards, they devised a plan. It was too dangerous to let anyone know about their arrangement, so Stiles would have to convince everyone that he killed the Nogitsune, which isn’t a lie, per se. Then Stiles would continue to train his magic, in the hopes of meeting his father, and then together, they would give Gen his new body.

Finishing everything, Stiles decided to finally wake up.

* * *

Derek POV

A fly flew into Stiles’ mouth and he just collapsed. Derek wasn’t fast enough to catch him, but luckily there was only grass and leaves where Stiles fell. Everyone reacted to that and both him and the Sheriff were on the boy’s side in an instant. They tried to jolt him awake but nothing was working, he didn’t know whether Stiles was exhausted from his magic or if it was the fly that did something and since it came out of the Nemeton it probably wasn’t anything good.

He moved a bit for Melissa to check Stiles’ vitals and she deemed he was perfectly fine, but that they should take him to the hospital for further exams, but he knew the only place where he could find answers wasn’t there. Despite knowing that Stiles doesn’t trust Deaton, he told them that this was something supernatural and that the vet was their best bet.

They all came running into the forest, so no one had any cars, so he ran ahead of everyone carrying Stiles bridal style and reached the clinic first. He had hoped that the vet would be alone, but he could sense another heartbeat, at least another human one, there. He decided to go through the back room as to not have anyone see him carrying an unconscious boy and decide to call the hospital or the police.

When he entered through the backdoor and moved to the examination room, he could tell that whoever was with the vet was supernatural, so he just barged in with the boy in his hands. He found Deaton with an older woman, maybe in her forties, even though she stood like she was much wiser that only those years, and of Asian descendance.

They both turned to him and then noticed the boy in his hands. He placed Stiles, gently, in the metal table and turned to the doctor to see what he could do. He explained that Stiles spent a lot of magical energy, but didn’t mention how much, as not to reveal Stiles’ secrets and then explained how he passed out.

As soon as he mentioned the fly coming out of the Nemeton and into Stiles’ mouth, both the doctor and the woman froze and looked at each other, obviously knowing more than Derek knows. The woman drew a sword, which he hadn’t even noticed she had before, and started to swing it against Stiles but Dereck tackled her before she could hit him.

As soon as she hit the floor, he heard the rest of the people that were coming rush in, the wolves probably kept pace with the humans in order to protect them. When they saw Derek struggling the all moved into a defensive position, keeping the humans in the back, except Allison who already had her bow drawn. It surprised him how less scared and disgusted he was by having an Argent pointing a bow in his direction after Kate, but he couldn’t think about that know.

“What the hell is happening, Derek?”, asked the Sheriff, probably confused by what he was seeing.

The woman saw all of them and, knowing she was severely outnumbered, dropped her sword, so Derek released her and stood up.

“As soon as I told them what happened, she just drew the sword and started to swing it at Stiles.”, he replied, confused by why it had been done.

The woman was looking at all of them, looking like she was considering something, and then she started speaking, “The boy can’t be saved now.”. And Derek felt like he was hit by a train in that moment. He couldn’t lose anyone else, he couldn’t bear that, especially not Stiles. But he was pulled from his thoughts when the Sheriff started speaking.

“What do you mean he can’t be saved?”, the Sheriff was looking at the woman and Derek turned to her too, she looked like she was considering whether or not to tell them, but then she started explain.

She told them their name, Noshiko Yukimura and that she’s a Kitsune, a celestial one in particular and that she’s over 900 years old. He had never met a kitsune, only heard of them, but knew they were powerful. She explained her imprisonment in a concentration camp during World War II and that she summoned a Nogitsune to help her. The Nogitsune she summoned was a thousand year old creature of chaos and strife and it killed almost everyone in that camp, leaving barely any survivors, so she, with the help of another alpha, which he knew of, Satomi Ito, trapped it in the Nemeton.

Apparently, the Nogitsune is a different type of kitsune, a void type, and is a creature of chaos and mischief and is supposed to be unkillable, so their only bet is to kill the host it possesses and then trap it. She said that she came back to Beacon Hills because she felt something happening with it, which Derek though was the Darach’s magic influencing the Nemeton, and needed to make sure that it wasn’t going to kill anyone.

Derek didn’t want to believe that, he wasn’t going to let anyone kill Stiles, so he placed himself between Noshiko and Stiles. They continued arguing and he noted that while everyone chose a side, which aside from Noshiko, it was to save Stiles, Deaton remained silent and the Sheriff wasn’t as worried as he should’ve been about the possible loss of his son, like he knew something more than the rest of them.

In the midst of their arguing, suddenly, Stiles opened his eyes and sat up gasping, throwing up a fly, a dead fly.

* * *

Stiles POV

He opened his eyes and sat up straight, throwing up a dead fly, since Gen no longer need a vessel and it would help to sell the lie that he was dead. He was exhausted after having spent a lot of magic fighting and so much more now.

He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was no longer in the woods, by the Nemeton, he was in Deaton’s clinic with everyone there, plus a woman that he did not know, but that he recognised as Noshiko, the kitsune who had created the Nogitsune.

“Noshiko, I see you came back to try and fix you mess, but don’t worry I already took care of it for you.”, he said and he could tell that everyone was confused by what he said, so he continued, “The Nogitsune is dead, no need to worry about him anymore.” He wanted to make her pay, but nothing good would come out of picking a fight with an almost a thousand years old being.

At that, everyone but Noshiko and Deaton let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s impossible, it can’t be killed”, Noshiko said with disbelief and suspicion that she might’ve been played, and to be honest, she actually has been. “And how did you know who I am?”.

“Well it has been, so believe it, and I know who you are because as he died, I absorbed all his memories.”, he said.

“Absorbed them?”, she countered, “Why should I believe that?”.

Stiles, not wanting to spill his secret decided to lie, knowing that the wolves would hear it in his heartbeat but that they wouldn’t say anything, probably thinking that Stiles would simply just want to hide that he has magic.

“I don’t know why or how it happened, but if you want to make sure that it’s dead, why don’t you just call your Oni to check me.”, he said, knowing that if the Oni deemed him not possessed she would have no choice but to believe him.

While she was considering it, he turned to everyone else and explained what the Oni are and to not be afraid when they show up. Right when he finished the explanation, seven creatures appeared like a mist, fully black with a mask covering their faces, and their signature yellow eyes.

“Don’t be afraid, these are just the Oni”, he said to the entire room who was apprehensive about the creatures that had just appeared out of thin air.

One of them started moving to Stiles’ side, but before getting there Derek put himself in the way. Before he did something stupid, Stiles stepped out of the examination table and put a hand to Derek’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, they won’t hurt me.”

Derek seemed to consider it and moved aside, not having heard a lie in Stiles’ heartbeat. The Oni stood in front of Stiles and put a hand by his right ear and its eyes started glowing yellow. After a couple of minutes, the Oni stepped aside and the character for self was engraved into the back of his ear.

He knew that the Oni were always going to say that he was not possessed for what they actually tested was the he was himself. He never stopped being that, he gained a new companion in his body, but he stayed true to himself, didn’t lose any free will or any control over his own body or mind.

With that, Noshiko accepted that the Nogitsune was gone, despite having no idea how it was possible, but since Stiles made no move to clarify she just left, leaving everyone but Deaton satisfied and Stiles knew that if he didn’t have a talk with Deaton soon, he might attract the wrong kind of attraction to this town.

They all left. Chris, Melissa and his father all went to the hospital to get checked out, and the rest started leaving on their own, except Stiles and Derek who left together. As they were leaving, he remembered that Peter wasn’t there, not in the clinic and not in the fight, so he asked Derek about it.

Apparently, Peter wasn’t in town and when he finally got back the battle had already ended, it was only minutes before Stiles had collapsed, which explained why he hadn’t noticed. Afterwards, Derek asked him to take the twins to the loft and have them tied up there and to get the location of their hide out and to check it, to see if it held anything important.

Stiles decided to go with Derek to his loft, not wanting to be home alone. When they reached the loft, the twins were tied up in a corner unconscious, but Derek asked Stiles to do a circle of mountain ash around them, so they wouldn’t be able to escape. With a flick of his hands he made an entire circle around the twins and asked Derek to test it, since he had barely used the mountain ash before and was happy to find out that it was working.

Before he and Derek could finally rest, Derek said he wanted to get news from Peter and called him. Peter said he was almost arriving at the loft and that he had news, really good news, and that they should be waiting for him when he got there.

Maybe ten minutes passed, and Derek moved his head in the direction of the windows, probably having heard the car parking and a couple of minutes later he started walking to the door and suddenly froze.

He was confused, so he asked, “What is it, Derek?”, and moved to his side, looking at his face and seeing a dumbfounded expression in his face.

“It can’t be. It’s, It’s impossible. She can’t be here.”, Derek’s voice was breaking and he was almost whispering, making it that Stiles could barely understand what was being said, but before he could ask for more details, the door to the loft opened.

Peter came in with a girl he didn’t know, but could sense as a werewolf, and she locked eyes with Derek. They both ran to each other and as Stiles was getting ready to fight, they hugged, both of them crying. He was confused, but then two other people appeared, two people he thought he might never see again, Erica and Boyd.

He ran to them and saw that they were a bit battered up and then Peter decided to explain, while both Erica and Boyd went upstairs to heal and rest. When Peter reached the bank, he found three werewolves that had been taken prisoner, Erica, Boyd and someone he never thought he’d ever see again. It turned out to be Cora Hale, Derek’s younger sister and his niece, he still didn’t know how she survived the fire, but there she was and now they’re reunited.

After the tearful reunion the four of them sat at the couches and Cora started telling them what happened. An hour before the fire, Cora had snuck out to play by herself outside in the woods and wasn’t close when Kate and her team were getting everything ready and starting the fire. She noticed the smoke once the fire was initiated but soon found that there was a mountain ash barrier keeping her from entering the house, so she just ran. She thought her entire family was dead, so she ran and ran until she ended up with a pack in Brazil, where she grew up, up until now. She heard of a Hale alpha creating a pack in Beacon Hills and though that someone had survived the fire beside her, but when she reached the town, the alphas took her and were planning to use her as leverage.

Then it was Derek’s turn to explain, he told her about escaping with Laura after the fire and leaving Peter behind. About then coming back and finding her dead and find out that Peter had been the one to do it.

When he got to that part, Cora looked like she was going to kill Peter, but then he explained about being in a coma for six years, all alone, being abandoned by his pack and his alpha, slowly healing but conscious, relieving the fire continuously, showing that he went insane because of it and that when he killed Laura he had no idea it was her.

Keeping that in mind, Cora refrained from doing anything and Derek told her about everything else that happened since he came back. She was confused and shocked about everything that happened, but Stiles could tell that, overall, she was just happy having been reunited with the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the support! I've reading all the comments, just haven't had a lot of time to respond.  
> Also, I want to tell you that I will be starting to publish less, about every 2/3 days since I also need to focus on college.

Stiles POV

Now that everything was resolved, Stiles decided to sleep in Derek’s room while the others continued catching up. He wasn’t sure if Derek would want him there, to make his bed smell like himself but Derek had no problems with it, so Stiles simply went to the bedroom and slept.

He woke up and looked to his left, but instead of looking at the clock, he found someone else there. It seemed that Derek had joined him, throughout the night. He was really confused, he knew he and Derek have become closer, some might even call them friends now, but he never thought this would happen, at least not outside some of his wildest dreams. He decided to get up, without alerting Derek, and go downstairs, intent on going home.

As he descended the stairs, he found Peter and Cora in the sofa. Peter was reading a book and Cora was watching tv, but as soon as he got down, Peter just lifted his head and smirked at him, like he knew something that no one else did. Stiles was not awake enough to think about it, so he simply moved to the door to go home.

As he went home, he decided to check if there was anything useful in Gen’s knowledge. He noticed that Noshiko, since being a thousand years old, had an amazing control over her powers, being able to used them with a grace that Stiles never thought he could ever have and she also knew a lot about sparks, probably having met a few during her lifetime. And now, Stiles knew a lot more about control and about how sparks work. He understood how to centre himself, how to focus on nothing, but his magic, and how to channel his emotions when needed. Of course he wasn’t an expert in everything yet, but he knew how to become one and he had already improved just from the knowledge itself.

To try and see how much more in control he was now, he decided to try his powers as soon as he got home. What he found was just amazing. He could control the elements with so much ease, even being able to combine them. He also noticed that even his father’s magic was more powerful, since he could focus all his thoughts into one thing, and one thing only. After a bit a practice, he decided to focus on what he had to take care of now.

He decided that three things had to be done: deal with Scott, deal with Deaton and find out about his transformation.

Apparently, yesterday after the battle they just let Scott go, since Stiles had collapsed. No one wanted to deal with his betrayal once more and were more worried about Stiles. Now, he must do something, he can’t just let Scott roam around town, fighting against them, helping their enemies, and afterwards let him escape like nothing happened. So, he decided to search through his father’s magic book for anything to help him.

He found something that would be perfect, he would be able to take the wolf from Scott and even manifest it physically, letting him roam free. He wasn’t completely sure if he was able to do it, as it is a powerful spell, but with his newfound control, he might be able to. He made his way to Scott’s house to do what must be done.

He reached the housed and saw that Melissa’s home too. He hoped she wouldn’t be mad with him for this, as he considered her as a second mother, because after his mom died, she was always there. He knocked and Melissa answered and told him where Scott was, his room. He went there, entered, and looked at Scott. He decided to give him a chance to explain what had happened before and why he joined the alphas.

What happened was that Scott knew that Melissa had been kidnapped and instead of asking the pack for help, he accepted Deucalion’s offer. Scott deemed Deucalion to be better help than the person who was supposed to be his best friend, who was supposed to be his brother, like, just because they had fallen out, Stiles wouldn’t want to save Melissa. He couldn’t continue to let Scott make these kinds of decisions, so he decided to go ahead with what he had planned.

He explained to Scott what he was going to do, and Scott stayed silent during the entire thing, but when he stopped, Scott started complaining, “You can’t do this Stiles, you’re my best friend!”

Stiles knew that they had started drifting apart ever since the bite, as soon as he had Allison, he left Stiles in the dust. “No, we aren’t Scott, not anymore. I’m going to do this whether you like it or not.”, he said, making no move to leave.

Scott snarled at him, transforming into his beta form, and roared but Stiles used his magic and froze him in place. That’s when Melissa came in, probably worried about the noise, and saw her son standing still, with a dark green glowy thing around him and who she thought was his best friend looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“What the hell is happening Stiles!? What did you do to him?”, she asked.

“After everything he’s done, after his betrayals, I’m going to take his wolf from him.”, he replied.

“What do you mean betrayals, Stiles?”, and that’s when he realized that she knew nothing, so he told her. He told her about him being left to almost drown with Derek, about Scott working with Gerard against them and, most recently, working with the Alpha pack. After telling her he asked, “Do you understand now why I have to do it, Melissa?”

“I do, but is he going to be okay?”, and she knows that Stiles needs to do it, but she doesn’t want her son to get hurt.

“I’m going to take the wolf but make it so that he doesn’t have any consequences, I’m even going to make sure that his asthma doesn’t reappear. He will be entirely human after that.”, with that he moved to Scott’s side and looked at Melissa, who nodded as a sign for him to do what must be done.

He used his magic to take a look at the wolf inside Scott, this wouldn’t be like Deucalion, when he only took the alpha part of him, now he was going to take Scott’s animal part entirely. He went looking for the wolf and saw that it was hiding in a corner, scared and alone, unhappy with someone who didn’t want him and once it understood what was going to happen, it went straight to Stiles and offered no resistance.

Stiles concentrated as hard as he could, focusing every ounce of energy he could muster to not fuck up, he didn’t want to hurt Scott or the wolf and as soon as he felt strong enough, he did it. Stiles pushed the wolf from Scott and into himself, knowing that once he got home, he would free the wolf forever. Stiles removed the barrier and Scott fell to the ground. Melissa caught him and Stiles went to help, but Scott just shot him a look that clearly meant that he wanted Stiles to just leave and never come back, so that’s exactly what he did.

As he was leaving the house, he got a call from Derek saying that something was wrong with Scott, since despite them not being close, Scott still had a very faint bond to the alpha and doing something like this would still make him feel something, so he told him Scott’s fine and that he was going home and for Derek to meet him there.

He got to his house and went to the backyard where he would release the wolf, hoping that he wouldn’t be attacked by him. He used his magic to find the wolf inside him and dug him out, using everything he could to give him a physical shape.

A black wolf is now standing in front of him and if it wasn’t for the fact that he did what he just did, he wouldn’t have thought it wasn’t a normal wolf. The wolf has brown eyes, like Scott does, and is looking at Stiles with some kind of look, like a pleading kind of look, but Stiles isn’t sure, he’s just happy that it isn’t an angry one.

The wolf jumped into Stiles and before he could react he felt a tongue rolling around his face and realized that the wolf liked him, that was acting almost like a dog, but this wolf is probably more intelligent than any dog, probably almost at human level, so he could never be considered his owner.

And that’s when Derek got there, of course it would me in a moment that looked like Stiles was being mauled to death by a wolf. So, Derek tackled the wolf but before he could do anything else, Stiles used his magic to stop them both.

“Derek, everything’s fine, don’t hurt him.”, he said.

“Don’t hurt him, I thought he was killing you!”, Derek responded confused, “And do you mind telling why’s there a wolf here with you!?”.

Stiles explained what he did to Scott and that this wolf was once Scott’s wolf, but now he’s his own wolf. Stiles was thinking of finding a reserve where the wolf could live free with other ones and be safe but as soon as he voice his opinion the wolf whined and pressed himself against Stiles’ leg, sad, because he didn’t want to leave.

He didn’t know why the wolf would want to stay, but Derek did. He explained that the wolf was being rejected the entire time he was with Scott, but that Stiles had freed him from it, so the wolf was loyal to him. So now he had to accept and take care of a wolf. Great! He was just imagining how wonderful the conversation with his father was going to be.

After that, Stiles told Derek that he wanted to deal with Deaton, that the vet was too suspicious about everything and would only bring problems, really bad problems, but since Derek didn’t know about his heritage or about Gen, he didn’t understand what could come that would be so bad, so he decided to trust Derek and tell him.

They moved to the sofas and Stiles started his story, mentioning that his mother was already pregnant with Stiles when his dad came back from the army. He told him about the fact that his biological father had to leave because of his family in order to protect Stiles and that he is different than anyone Derek had met. Then he told him about his father being Loki, the God of Mischief, and that his father, Stiles’ grandfather, has been imprisoning Loki’s children because of what a prophecy said. Then, he explained the rest.

After telling him everything he knew about his heritage, he waited to see what Derek would say.

“So, does that mean that you’re a god or something like that?”, he asked, and Stiles wasn’t exactly sure. His father is a god, but his mother isn’t so maybe he’s a demigod, but he has something else from his mother, which could make him different, so he just settled with a simple answer.

“I don’t know, maybe when I meet my father, I’ll ask him.”, not wanting to talk too much about it, his family isn’t the best subject to him right now.

“Ok, then you’re afraid that Deaton will talk, and someone might find something about who you are, right?”, Derek asked, probably smelling Stiles’ emotions and understand the need to move on from that.

“Yeah, but I don’t know exactly what to do, other than threaten him.”, and Stiles didn’t want to go around and threaten everyone who could know anything about him. There was still something he hadn’t told Derek, he hadn’t told anyone about it, but he decided to trust him with it, since he already knew everything else.

“There’s still something else I haven’t told you. I haven’t told anyone, actually.”, as he said that, Derek turned to him with a serious look, not knowing what was going to actually happen.

“The Nogitsune situation was, or better, is actually more complicated than I might have said.”

“Wait, does that mean that it isn’t dead? Is it doing something to you? Is it hurting you?”, and Stiles was amazed by the level of concern Derek was showing him. It just showed how closer they had become.

“No, technically the Nogitsune is gone, but the person it kind of was is still with me.”, Stiles just said and he thought that he couldn’t have explained it in a more confused way, since Derek was looking at him like he was talking like a mad man.

So Stiles explained the real story behind everything. How and why the Nogitsune was created and why all the death and destruction had occurred and how Stiles freed him and is now sharing his own body with him. He told Derek that now Gen lives in his body until Stiles is able to create a new one, probably with his father’s help and that no one could know, especially not Noshiko and Deaton, as it could bring the worst kind of people to town.

“I don’t understand, then why did Noshiko told us what she did?”, Derek asked, obviously believing Stiles over the woman he had just met.

“I’m not entirely sure if she just doesn’t know exactly what happened or if she doesn’t want anyone to know more about it, but either way if she knows what really happened, she’ll do everything in her power to try and end him”, and with him, Stiles too, but he doesn’t want to worry Derek even more.

“But let’s move on to how to deal with Deaton, please.”, since it was a more pressing issue.

“Is there any kind of magic you could do?”, and with that question, Stiles remembered something he read in his father’s magic book and that might work.

“Actually, now that I think of it, there might be something, but I have to go find it first, just to make sure.”, and with that Stiles went to do his research and Derek went home. When Stiles got up to his room, he found the wolf sleeping in his bed and it was the cutest thing ever.

He went to his father’s magic book and started researching. After some time, he found a spell which could bind someone to a promise, which meant that if he could get Deaton to promise him to never share his information about him and the pack, might as well include them, with anyone else it could work, and to top it all off, it didn’t require willing participants, so he just needed to be smart about it.

He decided to wait until the next day after school to go there with Derek, so he just prepared dinner for himself, added an extra steak to give to the wolf, and went to bed, to get a good night sleep before going to school.

“Stiles, for god’s sake wake up!”, he heard his father speaking, and he got up alert thinking he might be late for school, but once he glanced at the clock he noticed that there was still an hour left until his alarm would be activated.

“What is it, dad?”, he said, finally turning to his door, where his dad is, and becoming more confused. He stared at his father pointing a gun in his bed’s direction, with a scared and confused look on his face, and when Stiles looked to the other end of his bed he noticed why and started laughing.

There it was, his wolf sleeping peacefully, not even bothered by a gun being pointed at him.

“Dad, everything’s completely fine. Please put the gun down.”, he continued, still laughing.

“What do you mean everything’s fine, Stiles!”, the Sheriff said exasperated, “There’s a freaking wolf in your bed!”, he said, shouting but whispering at the same time, probably not wanting to wake up the wolf.

“Dad, meet the wolf who used to be Scott’s.”, and with that, Stiles reached down and started petting the wolf, waking him up and earning himself a couple a licks of his face.

His father finally lowered his gun, probably realizing that the wolf wasn’t a threat and started moving downstairs, as he was talking, “Come down and explain Stiles. Now!”.

So, Stiles got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs with the wolf following him. They reached the kitchen table and Stiles sat down and told his father what he did to Scott and why the wolf was with Stiles now. His father took it surprisingly well and actually said that he was happy that Stiles had someone protecting him while he was home alone, but that Stiles would have to take care of the wolf or else would need to set him free. Stiles agreed to everything and continued with his morning.

He got to school not too long after and when he saw Lydia with Jackson by her lockers, he could now tell what she was. He could already tell that she was supernatural, but didn’t know what, but now, with Gen’s knowledge he can finally understand it. It actually makes perfect sense what she is, the fact that she has been finding some bodies is a dead giveaway, now he just needs to get a moment to tell her.

He doesn’t want to alert any of the wolves, so he decides to text a meeting place, not knowing if Lydia would want anyone else to know.

Then he met Kira, Noshiko’s daughter and also a kitsune, but a thunder one not celestial like her mother. Kira had just learned about her ancestry, so she quickly became friends with the rest of the pack.

The day went by without any incidents, except when the twins returned to school. Stiles saw them in the cafeteria and was confused by what they were doing there, so he just got up and sat next to them for a little chat, knowing that they now knew he could take them by himself.

“What the hell are you both doing here? Don’t you remember our last conversation?”, he asked, knowing that they wouldn’t be stupid enough to just expect to be given a free pass now that Deucalion is dead.

“Wait, didn’t Derek tell you?”, Ethan said, and Stiles was just confused about what they were talking about. So, he picked up his phone and called Derek asking for explanations.

After an eventful conversation where Stiles yelled at Derek about never being told anything he learnt that the twins have given up their alpha sparks and are Derek’s betas now, at least on a probation basis.

He sent a glare to the twins and went back to his usual table, where there were Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Danny and Kira, relaying the information to everyone, except Isaac, who because he lived with Derek already knew, but tried to keep it supernatural free, since Danny wasn’t aware of it.

When he got out of school, Lydia was waiting for him by his car, waiting to hear his news. He didn’t tell her that he knew what she is, just that he had important information that she should hear alone. They sat in his car and he told her everything he knew.

He told Lydia that she’s a Banshee, what that entails and what she can do. He told her that he read about it and that he could use his own experience to help teach her, since he didn’t want anyone to know about Gen. She just says that she’ll think about it and thanks him for giving her something that showed that she’s not actually crazy.

After that he went to the clinic, having arranged to meet Derek there so they could both talk to Deaton together. He was already there waiting in the parking lot, so, as soon as he arrived, they both went in and luckily no one else was in the clinic, Stiles is starting to wonder if the vet has actual patients or not.

They went to Deaton’s office to talk and Stiles started, “Deaton, we have something important to discuss regarding my powers.”.

“Ah, I was wondering when we were going to have this talk, Mr. Stilinski.”, he said, always with a stoic face, “I know now that you aren’t just a spark and that you yourself knew that.”

Stiles was already expecting something of the sorts, so he wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He cast the spell without it being notice for when a promise was made it was going to be sealed and started.

“Deaton, I need you to promise me not to share information with anyone, or even research it yourself, about me or the pack without us asking you first.”, he said his words carefully trying to avoid any loopholes, hoping to be as thorough as he could be without making the vet suspicious.

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, I would’ve thought that if I were to enter into a binding agreement you would’ve told me.”, the doctor responded, not sounding too surprised by Stiles attempt.

“Well, you know, I don’t really care whether you know it or not, because it is for our safety and right now, I don’t trust you with it”, Stiles didn’t want to be to mean, he didn’t want to lose what could be somewhat of an ally, or at least a source of information that they might need in the future.

“I can make you a deal, Mr. Stilinski.”, and with that, Stiles’ attention perked up, “If you tell me what you are, I’ll agree to your terms.”.

Stiles thought about it and, if he wasn’t able to tell anyone, decided to agree to that. They shook their hands on their terms and Stiles could feel the magic working, now urging him to tell Deaton what he knows to finish sealing the contract.

Stiles told Deaton about his father and who he is and that he doesn’t know what exactly he is. The vet was clearly surprised and couldn’t offer any insight about what Stiles might be, so after that, Stiles just went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles POV

School continued without any more incidents, the twins were starting to become their friends once they found out how they came to be in the Alpha pack and they even told Danny about the supernatural, which didn’t go bad at all since he could tell that everyone, especially Jackson, was hiding something from him and now there were no more secrets, besides Stiles’ one.

None of them talked to Scott nowadays, not even Allison who seems to be starting something with Isaac now, but they still haven’t made a proper move on each other. Derek decided to rebuild his family home since his pack was growing and it was going to become a pack house, with every single one of them having a room there, even Allison and Chris. And that was a huge surprise, Derek and Chris made an alliance and Allison even became pack, but what topped it all off was that Chris and Peter started dating. Apparently, they knew each other when they were young and decided to rekindle their old flame.

The entire school year passed with barely any incidents and by the end of it a lot had happened.

As soon as Stiles began training, he realized something. Since he could focus so much better now, he could see into himself and look at his different magics, but what amazed him was that there were more than two. He could easily recognize his father’s magic type, as he used it often, and his mother’s, since he could remember it from childhood, but the other one he didn’t know what it was and was having trouble focusing on it. He tried accessing it using both his father’s and mother’s magic, but it was to no avail, until he triggered his transformation and was actually able to access it easily. It wasn’t like the others, it was simply a ball of ice and he could feel the coldness emanating from it, but instead of making him feel cold inside, it made him feel safe.

He decided to look into it more and pursued the feeling of safeness and let the ice flow and encompass him and when he did, it felt like there was something protecting him, all around him. He felt like the ball expanded to surround him like a shield and that it would protect him against anything. He decided to see if he was being crazy or not, so he picked up a rock from the ground and aimed the pointy end to his skin and slashed it, or at least tried to. The rock didn’t pierce his skin, it was like it was made of a different material, a really strong one.

A couple of months passed and whenever he got time, he was practicing his magic, making himself stronger in all aspects of it, being now able to trigger his transformation and his hardened skin instantly and having honed his teleportation to amazing levels, being able to teleport all around town without spending barely any energy at all. He still couldn’t take anyone, except his wolf, which is now called Tyr, but he doesn’t know why. And then he was finally able to put his training to the test.

It was during winter, during Christmas break and he was practicing his magic in the preserve by the lake. It was his favourite spot, due to the fact that he had a lot of water around, which made him feel safe, since it was his favourite element, and it was off the trails, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him. Suddenly, he heard flapping, like the flapping of wings, but it was so much louder than usual, like if there were a lot of birds together or if it was a giant one. He looked towards the source of the sound and started feeling the temperature drop. It didn’t do a lot to him, he had noticed that he could walk in a t-shirt during winter and not be that bothered by it, but he knew that the way the cold was hitting him, it wasn’t normal.

Soon he was in the middle of a blizzard and could tell that in the distance there was someone or something there. He could only see the outline of the person, the blizzard was really intense, and it looked to be human shaped, but it also seemed to have horns and wings. The blizzard was getting stronger and stronger and it triggered his transformation, which was a good thing since he felt the safest in it. However, that meant that his magic was going to be harder to use, but it also meant that he could feel the other creature’s magic easily and was able to pinpoint its location quickly. As the creature approached him, he noticed something weird happening around him. The bits of ice and snow in the air weren’t hitting him, they looked to be dancing around him, like they were being guided by him and were protecting him and, when he tried to focus on it, he could kind of feel them.

Stiles followed that feeling and tried to do something with it. He focused on making everything stop and to his surprised, the pieces close to him stopped completely, mid-air like it was perfectly normal to do so, so he decided to kick it up a notch and try to used them to his advantage. Just like when he controlled elements, he tried to control the blizzard around him and right when he felt like he was getting somewhere, he was hit in his chest.

He was thrown against a tree, but since he was transformed it did nothing to him, so while the creature was running to him, kind of flying actually, but really close to the ground, he screamed and ran towards it too, focusing on getting momentum from the blizzard and he jumped, meeting the creature mid-air and overpowering it. He landed on top of it and could see what it was now. It had a human-like body, but the head of a moose and the wings of an eagle. He tried to use the ice against it, but the pieces were so small that they barely did any damage at all, so he focused on getting them bigger and soon had small blades made of ice floating around him. He threw them all at the creature’s body, hitting it in the wings, the head, the chest and in its stomach, effectively killing it and with it, the blizzard.

As soon as the blizzard died down, he decided to be safe and burn the body. He transformed back and conjured a ball of fire which he threw against the body in front of him and willed the flames to burn it to ash, but to not burn the forest around them. A couple minutes later and with the smell of burning flesh heavy in the air, Derek showed up. He told him what happened and afterwards went home and rested, from the 6 p.m. to 1 p.m. next day, to regain his energies.

After the incident, he changed his training regimen once more. He started splitting his time, between his father’s magic, his mother’s one and the ice one, choosing to focus on the ice more since it was the weakest.

As time passed, he was able crate ice out of thin air and manipulate it into anything he wanted but found it especially easy to create blades just like the ones he usually conjures. And that’s how he continued training until summer, with no other monster attacks happening.

Apart from that, other stuff had happened too, and now everything was relatively quiet.

The pack house has been built, with everyone helping, and everyone having their own room there, even Kira who has become pack now, which they all decorated at their own tastes, even though only Isaac lives there, apart from the Hales. The Hales have also change a lot. Peter and Chris are still together and thinking about moving in to their own place, Cora enrolled in the school and with the help of the rest of the pack was able to catch up and Derek was finally able to master his full shift, turning into a big black wolf and he spends quite some time shifted running around with Tyr. Derek and Stiles have also become closer. Derek likes to help Stiles with his training and Stiles, with Gen’s knowledge, helped him achieve the full shift and how to help the rest of the wolves get better control. Stiles also helped Lydia train her banshee powers, and she has control of her scream now.

Apart from the individual training, everyone trained as a pack, to be able to fight together should the need arise and everyone, including the wolves, learnt to shoot a weapon. Some chose a bow, others a gun and some, Stiles and Lydia, wanted to be able to shoot both. Stiles even trained with Allison alone to be able to throw his blades with a better accuracy without having to spend magic to guide them. Within a couple of months, they were all good shots, the humans better than the wolves because they preferred to fight with their claws. Kira was also an amazing fighter with her katana and was now able to summon foxfire, a more powerful form of electricity that can cause serious harm to any of them. Everything was going well until summer vacation hit.

Their break has started a week ago and everyone was out enjoying their summer, even Tyr, who was with the twins, while Stiles and Derek were alone at the pack house. They had finished training about an hour ago and were chilling on the couch watching a movie together when Derek turned his head in the direction of the door. Stiles didn’t think much of it, just thought that maybe the wolves had arrived sooner, but that didn’t last long as the front door was thrown into the house with an explosion.

A woman entered the house, he couldn’t see her well due to the smoke from the explosion, and with her, five men, armed with weapons, who upon laying their eyes on Stiles and Derek, started shooting. Stiles immediately triggered his transformation, since he was almost invincible in it, and tried to find Derek, knowing that if the bullets had wolfsbane he needed to protect him.

He found him behind a couch, hiding from the hailstorm of bullets, but it looked like he wasn’t fast enough to avoid them all and had been shot, and by the look of it, the bullets indeed had wolfsbane and Stiles knew that in order to save him, he needed a bullet and to get one, he needs to take them all out.

Since he was transformed, he knew it would be easier for him to use ice, so he created blades of ice and threw them right at the heart of the woman and two other men. She was able to dodge, with superhuman speed and reflexes, but they couldn’t, their lifeless bodies falling to the floor seconds after.

He created an ice shield and, since the ice he creates is so much stronger than normal ice, to the point that it is almost bulletproof, he moved in the direction of the other three. They were pretty much lined side by side, trying to break through the ice with bullets, which would take at least a couple more minutes, so Stiles created a huge spear hovering right by their side without them realizing and, with his magic, pushed it strong into them, impaling the three of them simultaneously, and killing them. Now, only the woman remained.

He tried to find her but could no longer see neither her nor Derek and realized that she must have taken him. He went outside, but he was too late, he could see that only one car was there, when by the tire tracks, two had been brought, so he called an emergency pack meeting.

In the span of thirty minutes everyone got there, and he replayed everything that had happened.

The wolves were able to tell that the scent of the woman wasn’t a human home and Peter said that it was even familiar to him, in a sense, like he knew whoever it was when before they became supernatural.

They searched through the car that was left behind and found plans and locations, finding out where Derek was going to be taken to, La Iglesia, a temple in Mexico.

As to not leave the house unguarded they split into two teams. Stiles, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Kira, Peter and Isaac were going to Mexico, while the twins, Danny, Lydia, Jackson and Chris stayed behind, trying to gather more information. He told his father what he needed to do and then they hit the road.

It took them several hours to make the journey and by the time they got there, it was already sundown. They found a set of ruins and decided to head on inside. Isaac was leading the way, since he had the best nose of them all, while Peter protected their backs. They were getting closer when Isaac stopped and relayed that he could hear two heartbeats close to them.

Stiles decided to turn invisible and scout ahead. He rounded the first corner and saw two huge men, dressed with animal skins and bone and, taking advantage of his invisibility, summoned his blades and shoved them right into the chest of one them, but it did no damage and for that, he got thrown into the wall at the end of the corridor.

The battle started, but they weren’t doing any damage to them, and he couldn’t understand why, until Peter started talking.

“I think they are berserkers.”, he said, while dodging an attack, “They supposedly have the strength of a bear, in order to kill them we need to destroy their masks.”

With that new piece of information, Stiles instead of his daggers, summoned a meter (3.3ft) long spear and threw it right into one of their masks, shattering it and with that, the berserker turned to dust.

Knowing what worked now, he disposed of the other one in the same matter with ease. They continued walking through the corridors, with Stiles right by Isaac’s side, and taking care of a couple more of them until they finally reached their mark.

Before entering, the wolves could sense eight heartbeats. It seemed that six of them belonged to berserkers, one of them, the weakest, was Derek’s and the other one was probably the woman that kidnapped him.

Since there were too many enemies, Stiles decided to put his skills to use. Even though he still couldn’t combine his magic types without exhausting himself, he could switch between them with ease, so he was going to use them efficiently.

Before entering, he created a huge boulder, half his size, in front of him and made it so that it had spikes all around it. Then, while it was floating in front of him, he conjured flames and threw them against the boulder, letting them surround it.

He kept the boulder to his side while entering the room and used his air element to create a small tornado which kept four berserkers in place, being close against each other and threw the boulder right at their faces. It was strong enough to break the four masks, killing them in the process.

The remaining four started moving against him, but he switched to his father’s magic and created four replicas of himself and made himself invisible while doing it. Each berserker attacked one and they were all able to dodge the attacks, not revealing that they were fake. While the fight occurred, he conjured a spear, but instead of sending it through the air against the berserkers, he got close to each one and, while they were occupied with the illusions, drove it straight through their masks.

Now, with the berserkers gone, he let the replicas fade into nothingness and since he couldn’t see where Derek or the woman were, decided to trigger his transformation, as to be safer.

It was the right choice, because as soon as he went deeper, something leaped through the air and slashed its claws through his stomach, which didn’t break due to his hardened skin, only ruined his shirt. The woman was standing right in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes and he could recognize who it is now. Kate fucking Argent came back to try and ruin their lives and now she was a were something.

Since he couldn’t see where Derek was, he didn’t want to just kill her, so he created a circle of ice all around her from the floor to the ceiling, making her trapped and shouted for the pack to enter.

They all got there and when Peter and Allison saw Kate they gasped in surprise, understandably. The rest, except Stiles, were confused as to why their pack members had that reaction, but Stiles simply told them to let it go for now and that as soon as everything was over, he would explain.

He started moving into the room, still transformed, until he saw a hole in a wall and in it, Derek lying unconscious. He called for someone to help and Peter came and picked Derek up and brought him next to where Kate was being held.

“What have you done to him, Kate?”, Stiles said.

She remained silent, not saying anything at all.

“I guess that if she doesn’t want to tell us, we should just kill her, don’t you think so, Peter?”, he continued.

“Well, Stiles, I do concur. We should just get rid of this plague.”, Peter responded, with his usual smirk, but Stiles could tell he was worried about Derek’s wellbeing.

They both turned to Kate with Stiles smiling at her and he started to make his ice prison smaller, hoping that before she died, she would tell them about what was happening with Derek.

Kate had a smile on her face up until her prison started to grow smaller, she probably thought they were bluffing but now she knew that they were serious. So, she finally started talking.

“I’ll tell you what’s happening to him and how to reverse it if you don’t kill me.”, and Stiles considered her offer and thought of something that would be a way for him to get everything he wanted.

“Ok, I won’t kill you if you can reverse whatever you did to Derek. Deal?”, and Kate nodded, having heard his steady heartbeat. No one complained, including Peter, who was probably the only one who knew exactly what Stiles was planning.

Stiles removed her ice prison but conjured 3 small blades, all hovering around her throat. “If you do anything to him or try to escape, you’ll die in an instant.”, Stiles told her.

She moved to Derek and asked Peter to put him back where he was found. He did and she moved there. Kate moved to Derek’s side and started saying something, like she was chanting, but Stiles couldn’t understand a word since he didn’t want to be any closer to her.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Stiles. “Is it done?”, Stiles asked, and she just nodded.

“I want to make sure he’s fine before I make good on my promise, so stay put for now.”, Stiles told her and looked over to Peter.

“He’s fine, his heartbeat has grown stronger and is now up to normal, he should wake up soon.”, Peter said.

“So, can I go now?”, Kate asked.

“Oh, wait. Did you really think I was going to let you go? No, no, no, Kate, I didn’t say I’d do that, did I?”, he asked, and Kate was looking at him with an expression of disbelief and fear. “I only said that I wouldn’t kill you, I never said nobody else here would. Peter, would you be a dear and take care of it?”.

Peter just smirked and lunged at Kate. Stiles destroyed his blades just in time for Peter to rip out her throat with his teeth. With a bloodied mouth and a huge smile on his face, Peter turned to Stiles, “Oh, my dear boy, that was amazing! I always knew you could be great.”.

The rest of the pack were looking at them with wide eyes, probably not understanding why they didn’t just let the woman go and why they were both happy by having killed her, so Stiles decided to start explaining. He asked Peter to take Derek back to the car, he didn’t need him to relive everything again.

He turned towards them and started talking. He told them that Kate was the one that burned the Hale house, killing everyone there, including the children. That she had decimated entire packs only because they were not human and that she couldn’t be left alive.

They all understood now, and Stiles knew that none of them would want someone like that running free, someone who could target them, yet again. With that, they moved to the cars and started driving back to Beacon Hills.

Half an hour before reaching the house, with Derek already fine, the radio station stopped playing music to broadcast a devastating situation. New York was under attack by what seemed to be aliens. At first, none of them believed it, but then all stations were saying the same and social media was buzzing with it, sharing pictures about a city being destroyed. They listened to what was happening until they reached the house.

Everyone who hadn’t come to the trip were in the living room, their eyes fixed on the tv, watching New York live. Flying giant creatures and monster running around, destroying buildings and killing everyone they could fin. But also, some people right in the middle of it destroying them all. He could see Iron Man in the mix and the green monster that once caused so much destruction and some other people he couldn’t recognize in the distance. But then, he saw something that sent him panicking.

He saw someone who couldn’t be there, “Oh god, how?”, he said to himself, barely whispering, but the wolves heard and even though they could’ve thought that he was talking about the destruction they had indications of something else.

Stiles’ heartbeat was beating extremely fast, they would be able to smell the mix of emotions coming off him. The sadness, the hurt, the happiness, the confusion, the anger, the relief, the panic, so many different emotions that he almost had a panic attack.

“What is it Stiles?”, Derek said, and Stiles didn’t even notice that everyone, not only the wolves, were staring at him.

“I, I, I need to check something and I need your help.”, he told them about what he was after and that it was really important and that he would tell them why if they found it, but it was an emergency.

A couple of minutes after, Danny came up to him with a photo of what he wanted to see, and Stiles just couldn’t hold it anymore.

He fell to the ground, not being able to breathe, not understanding anything about what was happening. He didn’t know how it was possible. He could hear a voice talking to him, he didn’t understand what was being said or who was talking until after a minute after. It was Derek helping him go through the panic attack, hugging him and doing breathing exercises for Stiles to copy. With Derek’s help he overcame the panic attack and calmed a bit down.

“You need to tell us what’s happening Stiles. Who is that?”, and Stiles didn’t have the ability to lie now, nor did he want to, so he just came clean.

He took a deep breath and said, “That’s, that’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles POV

Everyone is staring at him. He just told everyone that someone who was attacking New York city with an army of aliens is supposed to be his father, when all of them, but Derek, think Stiles is the son of the Sheriff.

“What do you mean, that’s your father Stiles?”, said Allison, finally breaking the silence, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

And in that moment, Stiles knows that he cannot lie anymore, even if he wanted to, so he’s going to trust his closest friends, his pack with his biggest secret.

“So, there’s something about me almost all of you don’t know.”, he started.

“Are you sure, Stiles?”, Derek asked him, knowing what was going to come next and he knew how much Stiles was guarding his secret.

“Well, not completely, but I’ll still share it.”, he told Derek and began speaking to everyone again. “My dad is still the person you all know, but he isn’t my biological one.”, and with that he told them all about how his mom was pregnant when his dad returned from the army and how he raised him as his own. That he only learnt about it when he discovered his magic, since part of it came from his father. Lastly, he told them that his father is Loki, the God of Mischief.

They were all staring at him with wide eyes, surprised that he’s the son of a God but Stiles had too many other thoughts running around through his mind and now wasn’t the time for questions or more story time.

“I know this is a shock and I would love to talk about it another time, but now, I’m going to New York.”, he told them all.

“Well, then I’m going with you.”, said Derek.

“Me too, Stiles.”, Allison said. Stiles and her had become better friends over time, they had never talked while she was with Scott, they never spent time just the two of them, but now they enjoy each other’s companies and often go out together.

He looked at them all and they just nodded signalling their intent, but Stiles knew he had to do it alone, this was something personal.

“I need to go alone and besides, I can’t take any of you with me when I teleport.”, he said.

“You can’t teleport that far Stiles, you’re going to exhaust yourself.”, Derek said.

And now Stiles moved closer to Derek, “I need to do this by myself, Derek. He’s my father and I need, I want to meet him.”.

Derek just looked him in the eyes and moved even closer. They were now standing face to face, close enough to feel each other’s breaths. “Just, just please be safe. I can’t lose you Stiles, not you.”, Derek said, just whispering, with a soft voice. And Stiles was a bit confused by what was happening, when did Derek started to care so much for him? But he couldn’t think about it now, he had more important things to do.

“You won’t lose me. Besides, I’ll take Tyr with me, he always keeps me safe, just like you.”, he replied never losing eye contact with Derek.

After a couple moments for themselves, Stiles broke their staring and moved over to Tyr. He knew he could make the journey and since when he teleported with Tyr, he didn’t spend any more energy, he could take him. He wasn’t sure if it was because Tyr lived in his body, if only for a little while, and now they’re connected, but it doesn’t matter. He’s just happy he can take him.

He stood in the middle of the room, right in front of the tv’s facing them, with Tyr pressing against his right leg. He closed his eyes, focused as much as he could, bringing forth every bit of energy he could muster, opened his eyes, focused on a rooftop showing in the TV and just teleported.

Now, an instant later, he’s in the middle of a war zone. He can see giant beasts flying, destroying everything in their paths, greenish monsters flying with some kind of machines and killing everyone they could see, but also people fighting back. The police on the streets that has started to use their opponents weapons, the huge green monster ripping creatures to shreds, Iron man soaring through the skies and blasting everyone he could, a guy in a rooftop shooting arrows and killing everyone he hits, someone painted in America’s colours, who seems to be Captain America, destroying creatures and a woman, who with just her weapons, was killing a lot of them.

However, he could also see someone using a hammer and summoning lighting focusing on every single creature he could lay his eyes on and Stiles knew that that person must be Thor, God of Thunder, and his uncle, who can’t know he exists. But right now, none of them matter. He just needs to find his father.

He noticed the portal in the sky was right above the Stark tower, so the fight was probably the strongest there, which meant his father was probably going to be there too. He knew he couldn’t simply teleport there, because since he didn’t know the building and couldn’t see it, he could mess up and land inside of a wall or something. So he triggered his transformation, not wanting to just die from falling debris, intent on making the journey on foot. Luckily, he was only a couple of blocks from there, he would just have to pass through the mayhem.

He descended to the street with Tyr and they started making their way towards their destination. He was moving close to the buildings as to not be seen by any creatures, but he couldn’t hide anymore now. A group of them descended to the street and were moving towards a group of people who were trying to keep safe and he couldn’t just let them die, so he moved in.

He approached the people by their side and told them to move behind him. They looked at him and were afraid, Stiles didn’t even consider that he was blue and with blood red eyes and with a wolf by his side, probably not the picture of a trusting person, but that changed when the aliens hit.

He summoned two ice blades and threw them against two of the alien’s faces, killing them instantly while Tyr lunged at another one’s neck and ripped it to shreds. The group now trusted them, and he told them to follow. He led them to a building across the street that looked to be empty and would provide more cover.

Right when they were getting there, ten creatures appeared and surrounded them all, and he knew he couldn’t kill them without losing anyone, so he started to play defensively. He created a circle of ice all around them, high enough that the aliens couldn’t just jump through and he hoped it would be strong enough to withstand their firepower.

The creatures weren’t phased by it, they simply started shooting at them, but fortunately, the shield was holding, at least for now. A couple minutes passed, and Stiles knew that if he did nothing, the shield would be broken, and they would be gunned down right after.

As he prepared to summon blades outside the field, someone appeared and started to take the aliens out. Captain America in all his glory, with his shield, was starting to take down the aliens and helping them. As soon as they were all dead, Stiles dropped the shield, and the entire group entered the building, leaving Stiles and Tyr alone with Captain America.

“What are you, kid?”, the captain asked him.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that I’m helping.”, he replied.

“Fine, but you need to keep safe.”, and with that he moved to help other people, leaving Stiles to continue to move towards the tower.

He was able to get there without too much trouble, only groups of three at the most found him, but he and Tyr took care of them easily. But now, he needed to go to the top of the tower. He and Tyr moved to a corner where no one could see them, and he transformed back. He thought about teleporting, but he had the same problems as before, so he decided to try something he had worked on once.

He created a circle made of rocks big enough for both of them stand on top of. After they did, he used his air element to send them up into the sky, until he was high enough to see the Stark tower’s balcony. He noticed a hidden part up there and instead of tossing both of them into the balcony and probably break something, he let go of his elements and teleported them both. As soon as he felt like he hit the floor, he triggered his transformation, not wanting to be vulnerable.

He sees a woman and a man, she has some kind of sceptre in her hands, and is holding it against some kind of machine that is shooting a beam into the portal. Then, iron man flies right past him and into it and maybe a minute passes and the woman plunges the staff further into it and the machine stops and with it, the portal, but right before it closes, something comes out of it, probably iron man.

He finally looks to the city and realizes that the battle has stopped. He sees the giant creatures just dead on top of buildings and the smaller ones scattered throughout the ground.

Stiles finally looks into the building and there he was. His father is lying on the floor, maybe unconscious but he can see his face and it is him, however something feels off to him. Stiles is happy to see him, but the confirmation that it is actually him also makes him feel hurt since it also means that his father is responsible for the murder of so many innocent people. He started to move towards him, but he heard some noise.

He froze for a second, but saw no one, so he continued until he reached his father. As he got there, someone spoke.

“Stop right there.”, he heard from behind, so he turned around and found iron man pointing his weapons towards him.

Stiles panicked and just threw his arms up in a motion to surrender, but Tyr was growling at the man. Stiles nudged Tyr with his leg and he stopped, so he started talking, “I don’t mean any harm, I promise.”, he said.

Before he got an answer the doors to the elevator opened and from it came an entire group of people, one them being Captain America and another being his uncle.

“Tony, what are you doing?”, the captain said.

“What do you mean what am I doing!? I found him moving towards Loki and look at him! He is blue and has a freaking wolf with him!”, iron man replied.

Stiles just looked at the captain, hoping that he would remember Stiles from before, that he was helping people and not causing any havoc.

“Lower your weapons, the kid was in the city helping people.”, and with that Stiles didn’t have any more weapons pointed at him. Captain America turned towards him, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”.

“Um, my name is Stiles Stilinski and, um, I just had something important to do in the city.”, he said, with a sheepish smile, knowing he wasn’t going to fool anyone.

“I know you’re lying, so you’re going to tell us the truth or we’re going to have problems”, the captain said in a menacing tone.

Stiles gulped and started talking, “I, I can’t. It’s not safe for me to tell you.”, he said, worried that if Thor were to find out about him, he would take him away and lock him up.

“You kind of look like a frost giant, but tiny.”, Thor spoke. And Stiles was confused, he had no idea what frost giants are, but it could be a lead to find out more about him, so he stored it for later.

“I have no idea what frost giants are, but ok, I guess.”, Stiles said, not knowing what to do in this situation.

“Kid, um, Stiles, you need to tell us the truth, we won’t hurt you.”, the captain said.

“It’s not you I’m worried about.”, Stiles said and then turned and look to Thor, “It’s him, or more specifically, his father.”. With that, everyone turned towards Thor, probably trying to understand anything that’s happening.

“What do you mean by that? Why would my father be after you?”, Thor said. “And if he is, he’s going to have a pretty damn good reason for it.”

And Stiles was starting to get mad because what good reason did the almighty Odin have!? He was only after Stiles for the crime of being born, for merely existing, and here is Thor defending him.

“Your father is a scared fool who does everything to ensure his own safety at the costs of everyone else!”, Stiles yelled at Thor.

“My father is a good man! He does what he does to protect us all!”, Thor replied moving towards Stiles and standing right in front of him. They were staring at each other, daring one another to look away, to break contact, when a voice was heard.

“He’s awake, guys.”, said the woman.

With that, Stiles turned towards Loki and locked eyes with him, but Loki didn’t seem to know him.

“Do I know you?”, Loki asked. And Stiles didn’t know how to answer. Of course Loki wouldn’t know him, he had never seen him, he had to leave, so Stiles couldn’t really blame the guy for not getting who he is right away.

“Um, do you by any chance remember Claudia, from Beacon Hills?”, Stiles asked, hoping he would be able to connect the dots before Thor found out.

But Loki looked puzzled, like he had no idea what Stiles was saying. Stiles dropped his transformation, hoping Loki would be remembered of his mother by that. People always said that Stiles looks like his mother, that he never truly lost her because he can see her in himself whenever he looks in the mirror.

However, despite the shock his transformation caused for everyone, Loki didn’t seem to understand anything any better. His mother had written that Loki was always smart, but right now Stiles is being proven otherwise. One would think that if Loki spent so much effort into protecting Stiles, that he would at least remember that he exists.

Then, Stiles thought of reaching with his magic, after all their magic is going to be quite similar. He focused with it and looked inside his father but found magic completely different than his and was confused by it. It made no sense, they should be almost the same, at least have some resemblance, but they looked to be two different types, like nothing he had ever seen and that’s when the idea popped in his brain.

He decided to do a simple test to see whether or not he’s right. He threw Loki against a wall and restrained with a spell he learned from his book.

“What are you doing, Stiles?”, the captain asked.

“I want to test something in him, to see if I’m right.”, with that he turned to Loki, “Break this spell, please.”

“I’m trying, but it’s too strong.”, and that confirmed it. A sense of relief flooded Stiles system, followed by panic as he understood the implications of what he just realized. Stiles turned to Thor and started yelling, desperation filling his voice.

“How could you not know!? You’re supposed to be his brother!?”, and Thor was looking at him with a dumbfounded look, so Stiles continued, “Are you that stupid!? For the love of god!”

“I don’t understand anything right now.”, said iron man, now out of his armour.

“Well, neither do I!”, Stiles continued, “This guy”, he pointed at Thor, “is so dense that I don’t know how he can still be alive!”.

Thor continued to be silent, with the same dumbfounded look on his face, but Stiles could tell that he was starting to get mad, probably because Stiles is insulting him.

“It seems I’m going to need to explain it, since Thor is obviously the dumb child of the family.”, and Stiles turned to face everyone.

“That is not Loki.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles POV

“What the hell do you mean, kid?”, iron man said at the new confusing piece of information Stiles had just dropped.

“I mean that this person”, he pointed to the impostor, “is not the real Loki.”

“And how do you know that’s not my brother?”, asked Thor.

“Well, one piece of evidence is that the spell I just used to restrained him is one of Loki’s spells, so Loki would be able to break it.”, he said.

“How do you even know Loki’s spells?”, Thor asked again. Stiles didn’t even notice how he walked right into that.

“That’s not important right now, what’s important is that person is not Loki. How do you even not know that, Thor?”.

“When I saw him before he talked and acted like my brother, so I believe that it is him.”, Thor said, not believing Stiles.

“Who’s not to say that Loki didn’t share his memories with him?”, Stiles countered.

“Then wouldn’t he remember when you mentioned that woman, Claudia? Or was she just not important enough for him to share?”, Thor said, obviously having realized how Stiles was acting when he mentioned his mother earlier.

“Or maybe she was just too important for anyone to even know!”, he said.

“Wait a minute here.”, Captain America said, “How can we even trust you, Stiles?”.

“I don’t know how to prove my trust to you, but how can you even trust Thor? Did you know him before?”, Stiles asked.

“Well, no, but he was helping.”, said someone else, a guy he didn’t know, but had a bow.

“So was I, and, excuse me, who even are you?”, Stiles asked.

“I’m Clint, but only Steve saw you helping, so you could’ve just been tricking him.”, Clint said.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”, then Stiles remembered something, “There’s a way to prove it. Thor and Loki are brothers, so they just need to do a DNA test, right?”.

“Well, actually, Loki was adopted. We only found out about it recently.”, Thor said. And Stiles was stunned. If Loki was adopted, then Stiles might even have different origins than he thought.

“Wait, what!? Then who or what are his parents?”, he asked.

“That’s not important right now, is it?”, asked iron man from the side.

“Yes, it is!”, Stiles told him, sending him a glare, then looked to Thor again, “Tell me!”.

“All I know is that his father was frost giant, the ruler of them actually.”, and that’s when Stiles understood his other magic. It also came from his father, but that magic was his own, something his father got from birth and the other one must be what he learned growing up on Asgard.

Stiles knew that the only way to prove that the imposter wasn’t Loki was the reveal his heritage, but that would mean that Thor would know. He decided to try something.

“Thor, I have a way for you to realize that whoever that is isn’t really Loki. But you,” then he turned to the rest of the group, “all of you, need to promise that the information I tell you now won’t leave this room.”

“And why would we agree to that?”, said the captain.

“Because you don’t want an innocent person to get hurt because of something out of his control.”, he said.

“Say we agree.”, the woman said, speaking for the first time, “Why would you even trust us to not reveal the information? And by the way, I’m Natasha.”

“Uhm, magic of course. We’ll enter a binding agreement that will prohibit you from divulging the information you hear.”, he said, simply.

“What if you tell us something that is too dangerous and if we used it would save lives?”, the captain asked. And he did have a good point, but he could simply enter it.

“Well, the agreement is whatever we say it is, we can just say that you won’t divulge it unless there is anything harmful that can be avoided by knowing it.”, he stated.

“Ok, I think we can agree to that, right?”, and with that everyone nodded, and Stiles noticed that the green monster was no longer there, but there was an extra man. Stiles was looking at him, when he said, “I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner”.

“Oh, hi.”, then he turned towards everyone, “I will speak the words of the contract and you will all say “I agree” after.”

“Oh, but there’s something first. I’m going to make it so this conversation can’t be recorded by any electronics, by the way.”, Stiles said looking to iron man who was probably recording everything.

He focused his magic, knowing it would be harder than last time, since it was a lot more people now. He casted the spell and started,

“No one who agrees to these terms will be able to reveal the information I share with them, unless it can be used to stop harmful events. Do you agree?”

Everyone said the words, and Stiles felt the magic working. “Ok, it worked, I can feel it.”

“So, what I’ll share will be kind of a shock, especially to Thor. I am Loki’s son.”

They didn’t gasp in surprise, probably since they are used to surprising and unexpected news, but Stiles could steel see that they were still affected by the information.

“You’re my nephew?”, Thor asked, smiling, “Now, why wouldn’t you just tell me that?”

“What do you mean, why? Your father would take me away just for the crime of being born, just like he did to my siblings!”, he said.

“What do you mean by that?”, asked the captain.

“Odin, Thor’s father, believes that Asgard will be destroyed by Loki’s children and with that fear, every time Loki had a child, they were taken and banished to some lonely place. If he knows that Loki was able to hide me, he will do the same.”, he said.

“If he believes that, then it must be true.”, said Thor.

“Have you ever considered that maybe your father will be taken down because of his actions? That if he hadn’t taken innocent people and locked them up, they wouldn’t have any reason to go after him?”, and Stiles continued, “I’ve looked at the prophecy and it doesn’t make the most sense to me. Why would me and my siblings destroy Asgard? The only person I have a problem with there is your father.”

“My father is a good man, he wouldn’t do anything like that without being sure.”, Thor countered.

“If I could look at the original prophecy, maybe I’d believe it. But alas, I can’t, can I?”

“Well, I could get it for you, and we’d clear this issue, but later on.”

“Fine.”, he ended that and turned to everyone, “Do you believe now how I know that he’s not my father.”

“Actually no”, said iron man, “He looks the same, so how?”.

“I have magic that I inherited from my father, which means that they should be similar and his would probably be stronger. However, his magic is completely different from mine, like from different worlds.”

“Couldn’t it be because you are part human?”, Bruce asked.

“No, because I also have magic from my mother’s side and it’s separate. It’s like I have those different cores in me, and I can access the one I want when I want, but they don’t really mix.”, he explained.

“Is it possible for you to break whatever magic makes him look like that?”, asked the captain.

“Yeah, I probably can.”

“Then why wouldn’t you suggest that sooner?”, asked iron man.

“It will probably hurt a lot and I’d imagine that you wouldn’t simply let me go there and start hurting your prisoner.”, he said.

“Sir, SHIELD is trying to enter the building.”, said a sort of robotic voice from the ceiling, making Stiles startle.

“Oh, that’s Jarvis, don’t worry.”, iron man said, then spoke a bit louder, “Don’t let them in and contact Pepper and the lawyers for them to make it that they are prohibited, legally.”

“I’ll do it right now, sir.”

“Ok, can I do it now or do you want me to do it elsewhere, Mr. Stark?”, Stiles asked.

“You can do it here and call me Tony, kid.”

“Oh, ok.”. Stiles moved to the imposter’s front, still keeping him locked against the wall and started. He used his magic to look into the guy and find the spell working. He found it but it looked to be one of his father’s spells, much more powerful than any the guy could ever cast. It would even make it easier, then, since Stiles had already learned that one.

“It’s going to be easier than I thought. It’s one of my father’s spells.”, he said.

He focused on that magic present on the other man and on trying to undo it. It was like undoing a knot, he had to be precise about it, he needed to do it a certain way as to not harm the person too much.

Stiles felt he was succeeding, being able to sense the magic exiting the body and continued to push it. The guy was grunting in pain, but Stiles couldn’t care less, so he continued for maybe ten minutes until he was finally done.

The guy was unconscious but looking like he just ran a marathon. He had a buzz cut, with brown hair, and was pale, almost as much as Stiles. He dropped the spell and the guy just fell to the floor and stayed there.

“I guess you were telling the truth”, Tony said.

“We can’t keep him here, if SHIELD isn’t able to enter, they’ll be very suspicious about what happened.”, Clint said.

“I can take him with me”, said Stiles.

“And keep him where, exactly?”, Clint asked.

“Well, I kind of have access to cells”, he said with a sheepish smile. Stiles was happy that Derek insisted on putting a couple of cage-like cells in the basement of the new house, in case the wolves weren’t in control during the full moon.

“You have access to cells, why?”, Clint asked.

“I would say It is because your father is the Sheriff, but I don’t think he would simply throw a random person in there and be done with it.”, said Tony, surprising Stiles with all that knowledge about him, but Tony simply waved the tablet in his hands. “You told us your name, so I had Jarvis find everything about you.”

“And that’s not creepy at all, dude.”, he said.

“I don’t care, but what I do care is why you repeatedly show as a witness to a lot of unsolved cases in your town?”.

“Well, I guess now is not the time to hold back, is it? My town has a population of werewolves.”, he said.

“Werewolves, really?”, Tony said, not buying it.

“Aliens just came into this city through a portal in the sky. I just used magic to remove a spell from someone. But no, werewolves are just too farfetched, right?”, he said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

“Fine, I believe you, but still, why do you have cells?”

“During the full moons, new werewolves can have trouble controlling themselves, so we built cells in the new house just in case.”

“So, say we let you take him, how would you even leave the building without suspicion?”, said the captain.

“I can teleport myself, it’s what I did to get here from Beacon Hills, but I won’t be able to take him with me the whole way.”, he said.

“Can you take him to a couple of blocks from here and then one of us would take you there?”, said Natasha.

“Well, I think so. The closer the better, since bringing someone else with me takes a lot out of me.”

“What about the wolf?”, asked Bruce.

“Oh, Tyr here is not a normal wolf. He was the animal part of a friend, but I had to remove it from him, and I believe that since he lived for a bit inside of me, we are connected.”

“The animal part? And inside of you?”, asked Tony.

“Ok, so let me explain.”, and Stiles began explaining, “A werewolf is part human, part wolf, and a normal human can be turned into one, which means that they get the wolf part. What I did, is that I removed that part and stored it inside me, making me an honorary werewolf for about an hour. Afterwards I was able to manifest him physically into what looks like a normal wolf, but he is a lot smarter than any animal.”

“Okay, fine.”, Tony just said.

“So, who’s coming with me, then?”, Stiles asked.

They began reasoning why they couldn’t or could. Tony had to stay behind due to the damage taken to his tower and to deal with SHIELD. Natasha is an agent of said organization so she couldn’t just bail on them. Bruce just didn’t feel comfortable around too many new people, due to his other guy, like he called it. The captain, or Steve, as he told Stiles to call him now, said he was still learning to leave in this era so it would be suspicious if he simply left after this. Thor needs do keep up the appearances that everything is fine so he can’t simply stay, but he said he would find the original prophecy and bring it to Stiles. Clint was the only one available, since he had told SHIELD that he wanted time off, after being held under control.

They decided their meeting point, so Clint moved to get one of Tony’s cars and move there.

“So, I’m going to give you a way to get help from Jarvis.”, Tony said and handed him a usb drive, “Plug this into a computer and Jarvis will have access to it so you’ll be able to constantly talk with him.”

“Thank you for everything, Tony.”, Stiles said.

“Happy to help, kid.”, and Tony left.

Natasha just left without saying anything and Bruce just said goodbye and moved to get some rest.

“If you need me for something ask Tony to contact me, I’ll be there. I won’t give you my number, since it’s a SHIELD phone.”, Steve said, “Be safe, Stiles.”

“Thanks, you too.”, he said. And Steve left, leaving Thor and Stiles alone.

“I’m sorry.”, Stiles said, “I thought you were going to hand me over to your father, that’s why I didn’t tell you anything.”

“Don’t worry about it”, Thor said, “I would just like to be able to know you in the future. Maybe when we get this sorted out we can have dinner or something like that.”

“Of course!”, Stiles said, excited to have more family than just his dad, of course there’s nothing wrong with that, but it would still feel good, “I’d love that.”

“How can I find you?”, Stiles asked.

“When you know where Loki is or what happened, ask Heimdall to let me now.”, he simply said, but Stiles was just confused by that.

“Ask Heimdall? Who’s he and how would I ask?”.

“Heimdall’s my best friend. He sees all so he would be able to find you if you let him. You’re probably hidden by Loki’s magic, but if you allow yourself to be seen he’ll know.”

“And do you trust him to know about me?”

“I do, he wouldn’t betray me. Ok?”

“Ok, I’ll do that.”, and Stiles was happy to have an uncle, but was sad to have to let him go, “I hope I can see you soon.”

“Me too, little one. I’m gonna go now, but we’ll meet again.”, and with that he moved to the balcony and flew away.

Stiles just moved to the man’s slumped form and carried him to the balcony, to be able to look at rooftop to where he was supposed to land, it would be easier that way. He pressed against Tyr and crouched to lay a hand on the man’s arms and focused on his magic. An instant later he was in a different rooftop, but he felt exhausted from all the magic he did before and now bringing someone, besides Tyr, with him.

A minute after he got there, Clint arrived at the rooftop and helped Stiles carry the man’s body to the car. It was an SUV, probably the simplest car Tony Stark owns. They put him in the back and started driving in Beacon Hill’s direction. It would take them two full days to reach Beacon Hills by car, if they drove non-stop.

Clint was driving in the beginning and it was kind of awkward, but soon the awkwardness faded, and they just talked to each other like they were old friends. He found out that Clint and Natasha are best friends, that Clint loves the bow, which Stiles also mention that he’s a good shot too and that they would have to go against each other, that they have similar tastes in both books and music and that they like to learn about random things.

Clint drove for around fourteen hours, with only two stops, until he switched with Stiles and went to sleep. The next couple days were spent the same way, driving with only stopping for bathroom and meal breaks. To not have to worry about the man waking up, Stiles put a sleeping spell on him, and would only take it once they placed him in the cell. Tyr also spent most of the time sleeping, with Stiles taking him outside whenever they stopped, for anything he needed.

They reached the packhouse at night and found everyone, including his father, outside when they pulled up the car into the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles POV

Both Clint and Stiles got out of the car and Stiles was greeted with a hug from his father.

“How are you, kiddo?”, he asked.

“I’m fine, dad.”, Stiles said, obviously lying, but they both knew it, “It wasn’t my father, so I guess that was a good thing.”

“It wasn’t? Did you confuse him with someone else?”.

“Nope. Someone, who we brought here, was using a spell to look like him.”, and he looked towards the car, “The man’s there unconscious.”

“Ok, and who is this?”, his dad asked, looking to Clint, who was standing outside the car’s door.

“Oh, yeah, I should introduce him.”, he motioned Clint to come to him and when he did, Stiles looked to everyone, “So, this is Clint, he’s helping me with this. Clint, this is my pack.”

Before anyone could start introducing themselves, Derek asked, “You told him?”.

“Well, I kind of had to, but don’t worry, you can trust him.”, Stiles said, already friends with Clint after a two days ride.

“And why can I trust him, Stiles?”, Derek continued.

“Well, for one thing he was fighting against the aliens and for another, he’s kind of part of this new team of superheroes.”, he said.

“Oh, the avengers?”, asked Isaac and Stiles could see the excited look on his face.

“Uhm, I don’t actually know the name.”, and he looked to Clint for clarification.

“Yeah, the avengers. I wasn’t aware that the name had already been released.”, he said.

“Oh, that’s so cool.”, Isaac said, and Derek just sent him a glare shutting Isaac up.

“That doesn’t mean we can simply trust him with our secret.”, Derek said.

“Fine, Derek. If you don’t want to trust him, don’t. Right now, we’re going to put this guy in a cell and then we’ll go home, he’s staying with me.”, Stiles said.

“You shouldn’t be alone with him, Stiles, he should stay here.”, Derek said.

“Seriously, Derek, for me to get here tomorrow and find out you decided to murder him in his sleep? I don’t think so.”

But Derek wasn’t letting it go, he flashed his eyes at Stiles and demanded, “He’ll stay here and so will you!”. The wolves were cowering from the anger emanating from Derek, but that didn’t affect Stiles in the slightest.

“I’m not one of your little betas, Derek, you can’t just boss me around. You might be the alpha, but you have no power over me.”, Stiles said, moving towards Derek to show that he’s not afraid, nor intimidated.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Clint cleared his throat, “I’m really loving this staring contest, but I’m tired, so can we just move this along?”

Stiles simply turned his back to Derek and the pack, went to get the man and dropped him by Derek’s feet. “This is the guy, put him in a cell. He can’t wake up until I take away his spell, so there’s no need for a guard. Now I’m going home.”

“Are you coming too, Dad?”, he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll follow since I brought my cruiser here.”, so Stiles moved to his car, to the driver’s seat, while Clint entered the passenger’s one and he started driving.

A minute passed before Clint started talking, “So, what just happened?”.

“Well, Derek’s the alpha, you can tell by the red eyes, which means that he has a sort of power over other werewolves, the betas. It doesn’t work on me, so he can’t just tell me to do what he wants, so we just reached an impasse.”

“And, uhm, does he do that a lot?”

“Oh, no, at least he tries not to. It usually is a more democratic sort of leadership but sometimes he’s too much of a stubborn to relent, which usually happens when I decide to go with my ideas, and then he starts to get mad, hence the alphaness.”, he explained

“Well, I understand him not trusting me, but I think it was a bit much, don’t you think?”, Clint asked.

“To anyone else, I’d say yes, but something happened to him before. He trusted someone once and they burned his family alive, killing almost all of them, which is why he has trust issues.”, Stiles told him.

“Oh, ok, I think I kind of get it now. But you were joking right? When you said that he’d try and kill me in my sleep?”.

“Not really.”, he said with a sheepish smile and ended that conversation there.

They reached his house and Stiles showed Clint to the guest room. He was in his room with Tyr when he heard his dad pull up, so he left him there and went downstairs. His dad entered the house and went to the kitchen where Stiles was, sitting in a chair by the table.

“I was worried about you, Stiles. You can’t just leave like that.”, his father said.

“I know, but I saw him. You know that I want to meet him.”

“I know, I know, but at least give me warning next time. So, what happened?”

He told his father about how he got there, what he did up until he reached the Stark tower and how everything played out inside, including meeting his uncle and finding out that Loki is adopted and that it’s from his biological family that Stiles gets his transformation.

“I though you said that if any of your family knew about you, then they would take you?”

“It’s what I thought, but Thor didn’t know anything about that and even told me he’d bring the original prophecy so I could see it. So, I think we’re fine for now, he even said he wants to meet up with me, to know me.”, Stiles said with a smile.

“I know you want to trust him, since he’s your family, but, kiddo, you have to be careful, ok?”

“I will, dad, I will. Now I just want to go to bed, so goodnight.”

His father wished him goodnight and so Stiles went to his room and just went to sleep, not even bothering to shower.

He woke up and it was already noon. He decided to take a shower and get changed, then go downstairs for a breakfast/lunch.

Stiles reached the kitchen and it smelled amazing, which surprised him, since his dad barely knew how to cook. But it wasn’t his dad, Clint was cooking something for him, maybe for the both of them.

“Hey, how long have you been up?”, Stiles asked him.

“Oh, hi. I’ve been awake for quite some time, your dad told me I could use whatever you had here to cook, so I did.”

“That’s awesome, I’m starving.”

“Well, it’s almost done. In the meantime, you can tell me about your pack, so at least I know something about them.”

Stiles decided to tell him everything. He started with Scott being bitten and ended with the battle of New York. Clint was surprise, to say the least, about everything Stiles had gone through. He asked a couple of questions and Stiles answered them.

He heard Tyr coming down the stairs a couple of minutes after and was greeted by a tongue licking his face. The food was cooked for now, so they started eating. Stiles placed a plate of food on the ground for Tyr to eat too.

“We usually feed him steaks and stuff like that, but now he mostly spends his time in the pack house, so we don’t have any here.”, he said when Clint shot him a questioning look.

They ate in silence and decided to go to the pack house after cleaning everything up.

They got there and found Derek outside, probably having heard the car pull up. Stiles was in no mood to deal with Derek, he just wanted to find out what happened to his father. Both him and Clint exited the car and moved towards the house.

“Hey, Derek, I’m just going to the check on the guy I brought.”, and with that he just passed Derek and went straight to the door. He heard Clint say, “Hey, man.”, before following Stiles and then Derek followed them both.

They reached the basement, where the cells/cages are. It’s a big room with three cells taking the entirety of the left side of the room, all big enough to fit at least three people and high enough to reach the ceiling. The man was still unconscious on the floor of the first cell, but Stiles simply went to its front and lifted the spell.

The man woke up with a gasp and started looking at his surroundings. After checking everything out, he focused on the three of them, starting at them with wide eyes that showed his fear.

“Where am I?”, he asked, and Stiles noticed he has a British accent.

“That doesn’t matter.”, Stiles said, “You’re going to tell us why you were impersonating Loki.”

The man stayed silent. Stiles moved close to the cell, but the man didn’t move away. “You think you scare me, kid? There’s people out there who would kill me if I told you and they are much more powerful than you could ever be.”

“Well, they aren’t here now, are they? And I promise to make it painful if you don’t start talking.”

“Stiles, what are you doing?”, asked Derek from behind.

“I’m getting him to talk. If you have a problem with that, just leave.”, he said and stared at Derek, but he didn’t move, so Stiles turned to his prisoner once more.

“Talk, now.”

“Never.”, the man simply answered.

“This is going to be a cliché, but I couldn’t care any less. I’m giving you one last chance before you regret it.”

He was simply met with silence.

“Ok, have it your way.”

With that, Stiles triggered his transformation and started to try and make the temperature drop only in the man’s arm. It was something that he is still practicing, since it’s much harder to do than simply creating ice, but with the right motivation, he thinks he can do it.

Maybe a minute passes and Stiles knows that the man’s right arm must be getting colder and colder and that the captor must feel it.

“What are you doing?”, the man asked.

“I’m freezing your arm. Talk or when it’s frozen solid, I’ll shatter it, piece by piece, making it as painful as I can.”

“You don’t have the balls for that, I can see it in you. You’re just a kid.”

Stiles wasn’t going to back down, after all he is the son of a god, he isn’t someone to be trifled with.

“I AM THE SON OF LOKI!”, he yelled in rage, “I AM ALMOST GOD-LIKE! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR YOU’LL FEEL NEVER ENDING PAIN!”.

The man seemed to take the message as he cowered in fear in his cell, pushing himself against the wall, as further from Stiles as he could.

“Stiles.”, he heard Derek say, but he simply ignored it. Stiles unlocked the door with a simple spell, taking too much magic, since it was one of his fathers and he was transformed, but he couldn’t care less. He started to move inside, but Derek grabbed his arm.

“Let go, Derek.”, he said, trying to not up his anger.

“I won’t let you do this, Stiles.”

“You don’t get a say in it.”, and with that Stiles sent Derek flying against the wall on the other side of the room with a blast of ice, keeping him in place against it with rings of ice that bound his legs, arms, torso and neck.

“Stiles calm down.”, Clint said, speaking for the first time.

“Seriously, Clint!? You too?”

“I just don’t want you to go to far, there are other ways.”

But Stiles knows how to push Clint’s buttons. “What if it was Natasha? What if someone was passing for her and you couldn’t find her?”

Clint opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. Stiles could tell that it worked, so he turned to the cell once more.

“Now, where were we?”, he said, moving closer to the man cowering in fear in the corner.

“I’m sorry, man, I’m sorry.”, the man said with a desperate voice, “But I can’t.” The man placed his head between his knees, not looking at Stiles, but Stiles could see that he was doing something.

Stiles moved to stand right in front of the man, but before he could do or say anything, he was hit with a blast of magic that sent him flying against the bars of the cell. Before he or Clint could react, the man sent a spell to both Clint and Derek, making them unconscious.

“You think you can take me.”, the man said, getting up and standing with confidence, all desperation left from his voice, like it was just an act. “You’re just a kid, do you really think you’re strong enough?”

In that moment, Stiles was hit with a spell and was unable to move.

“Pathetic. You say you’re almost god-like, yet you’re nothing but a child.”, the man said with a smirk on his face.

“How?”, Stiles said, confused, “I saw your magic, it is supposed to be weak.”

“I masked it. I could take you, but that entire team I couldn’t, they were just too many, so I did the next best thing. I let you all think that you were strong enough and so I left with only you. Well, with that guy too,” he said, pointing to Clint, who is laying unmoving on the ground, “but he barely even counts.”

With that, the man left the cell and the basement. Stiles transformed back, knowing that his father’s magic is the best for breaking the spell and proceeded to do it, finishing in maybe ten minutes. He rushed outside, not caring for either Derek or Clint, simply removing the ice rings that kept Derek pinned to the wall, which simply made him fall to the floor.

Stiles got to the back of the house and found the wolves fighting the imposter. There were only three werewolves: Peter, Cora and Isaac, since they were the only ones that actually live there. Chris was also there, probably having spent the night with Peter, but he was lying on the ground unconscious, his handgun next to him.

He could tell that the wolves were tired, but the man had no signs of exhaustion or of any injury. Stiles knows that the wolves can’t take him, that Stiles is the only one who can, if he even can.

He summoned a fireball and threw it right at the man, but he dodged it with ease and started focusing on Stiles. They were fighting evenly. The man almost didn’t even care about the wolves, simply sending them flying to the ground and erecting a magic shield around them, locking them in place and making it a one on one fight.

Stiles was switching between all his magic types, but it just wouldn’t do the trick. No matter what he did, he was never able to get the man down, but Stiles could feel himself get tired out and knows that he can’t last for long. He keeps doing everything once more. He throws fireballs, water blasts, gusts of wings, he shapes the earth around the man to erect spikes, he sends huge boulders, ice lances, his daggers, but the man either dodges the attacks or destroys the projectile while in motion.

Stiles is also hit with a lot of things, but he can usually protect himself by erecting a wall, teleporting to a different place or taking down whatever is thrown at him, before it can hit him, but now it came to the end of the battle.

He feels tired, but he is going to try one last thing. He is going to try and combine all of his magic types for a last attack, knowing that it would deplete him, but that it also could be his strongest move. He summons five illusions and sends them to his opponent, knowing that it would keep him busy for a couple of minutes.

Stiles focuses on his magic for a minute or two in order to summon a small, yet very powerful, tornado around the other man, who only has one illusion to finish. He focuses and focuses on making the tornado stronger and he knows that his opponent is having a hard time with it. He decides to take it up a notch and sends as many small, but sharp, bits of ice as he can in that direction, making the tornado suck them in, so that they would spin around the man, causing damage.

As the man struggles, Stiles focuses on his earth element and sinks the ground where the man is, making it sort of a crater-like spot deep enough that Stiles can only see his head above ground. Now, he summons three blades in front of him, hovering in mid-air, imbuing them with as much magic as he can, then focuses on his ice magic and creates three other blades made of ice, similar to the others and lets them hover by their side.

Stiles can feel his magic being pushed to the limit and he can feel himself getting to his last reserves. He moves to the edge of the crater he created and, with as much magic as he can muster, sends all six blades flying into the man, hitting him in his legs, torso and arms and making him drop to the ground.

Suddenly, everything Stiles had conjured with magic is dropped and as Stiles falls to the ground exhausted, he sees the three wolves running to him.

Isaac manages to catch him before he hits the ground and Stiles knows that he needs to regain his energy fast and that he just lost the only lead to his father’s location. “Thanks.”, he says to Isaac, barely able to catch a breath. Before Isaac can answer, Derek comes out of the house, with Clint right behind him, their spell having been broken by the other man’s demise.

Derek ran right up to him and hugged Stiles. After a couple of minutes of being almost crushed, Stiles finally talks, “I can’t breathe, Derek.”.

“Are you okay?”, Derek said, finally letting go of Stiles.

Before Stiles can answer, he feels something making his way through him and, immediately, a huge amount of pain. He sees Derek’s shocked face, staring at Stiles’ chest and when Stiles looks down, he sees what looks to be a spear make of stone impaling him. Stiles doesn’t even have time to react before he starts to cough up blood and loses his balance. Derek falls to his knees when he catches Stiles and holds him in his arms and the last thing Stiles sees before falling into darkness is Derek shedding a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Derek POV

Derek can’t stop looking at Stiles’ face. He looks so innocent and so young. Derek never even got a chance to ask him out on a date, to tell him how he feels, to kiss him and now he will never be able to.

He is looking at the love of his life dead in his arms. He is looking at the person who keeps him going. He is looking at his anchor. And he is looking at a dead body.

Derek can’t hold it in, he can’t keep everything bottled up again, he can’t just push the feelings into himself, hoping to not burst at any moment, this is too much. So, he just cries and cries, barely making a sound.

He is broken from his trance by the sound of a gunshot, but that didn’t make him be afraid for his life, for the danger that could be coming at him. After all, what is life without love? What is life without Stiles?

Derek knows he still has his family. He still has Cora, Peter and Isaac, who is like a little brother to him. Derek also has his pack, who will always be there to support him. But, still, he knows that he can never be whole again, not without Stiles. Moreover, he doesn’t know how long the pack would even survive without him, not because of how powerful Stiles is, or actually, was, but because he was the glue that holds everything together.

Derek is too lost in his own grief and in his own thoughts to even hear someone calling him until they were almost shouting in his year.

“Derek.”, Peter almost yelled.

With that, Derek took a look at the scene in front of him. Peter is on his knees in front of him, by Stiles’ side. Isaac is slumped in the ground, crying non-stop with Cora hugging him. Clint has a gun in his hand, which looks to be Chris’ gun, and is holding it in the direction of the forest in the back of the house.

That is the moment that Derek finally remembers who murdered Stiles. The person who took the best thing in his life away from him. The person Derek is going to kill, no matter what.

He looks around and doesn’t see anyone, but he can’t move. He can’t simply leave Stiles there on the floor to try and find the person responsible for this, so he just looks to Clint who is now looking at him with a sad look on his face.

“He got away.”, Clint simply said.

Derek could hear Peter calling for an emergency pack meeting and telling someone to bring Melissa and the Sheriff to the house.

Derek was still in shock, he knows that. He knows that once it passes, that he will break even more than he already has, that he might even go feral by losing what meant the most to him.

He just stays there, impervious to the movements and sounds all around him, until he sees something that breaks his heart even more. The sheriff falls to the ground next to him, by Stiles’ head and starts stroking his hair, not able to contain his tears, to contain his heartbreak. He just lost the last of his family, he has been left all alone and that’s something that Derek can understand.

Melissa kneels right next to the sheriff, silently weeping and just hugs him. She just lost someone who was almost like a son to her, who she watched and helped grow and who was taken from all of them too soon.

After that, most of them gathered around the body. Lydia was crying on Stiles’ stomach and gripping his t-shirt like she couldn’t just let him go. Derek knows that Lydia probably already knew, that she had most likely screamed for Stiles’ death, that she knew the exact moment when her friend was lost. Jackson is by Lydia’s side, with a couple of tears on his face. Who would’ve thought that Jackson would stop hating Stiles? That they would even become friends?

Erica was by Stiles’ feet crying, with Boyd holding her from behind. Erica, who has grown so much and who was Stiles’ cat woman. Erica who goes to Stiles whenever she is upset, who never leaves him behind and who always agrees with his plans, no matter how farfetched they are. And Boyd, who despite his almost constant stoic look, is shedding some tears for someone who was always supportive of him.

Allison is by her father’s side, crying into his chest, while he’s trying to be strong and not break down, but Derek can still see the sadness in his face. Allison has become one of Stiles’ best friends, he is the person who she went to for having a good time, for advice, for anything and she was who Stiles turned to in times of need.

Tyr is by the sheriff’s side, licking every once in a while Stiles’ face and crying out in agony when he gets no response. Tyr howls for the loss of a friend, for the loss of the one who freed him, for the loss of the one who helped him the most.

The rest of them were standing in a circle, all crying, even Peter, who has started to teach Stiles, sharing the knowledge he holds dear. Peter has started to integrate Stiles into his family and is now faced with another family member dead.

They stood there not saying a word, the only sounds heard were of crying when something happened or of Tyr howling in agony.

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles was hit by a spear, he was dying and all he could think was his father and Derek. His father who he was going to leave alone, who was going to lose his only family, who was going to break once more. And Derek who has lost so many people and who can’t handle many more. Derek who he always liked, who he might even love, but that would never love him back. Derek who is shedding a tear right in front of his eyes, before Stiles closes them and sees only darkness.

He doesn’t know if this is hell, if it even exists or not. He wonders if he will be stuck with his own thoughts for the rest of eternity, always staring into nothingness and starting to go mad over time, but then the scenery morphs.

Suddenly, he is standing in some kind of field. It’s dark and the only thing lighting it up is what’s coming from the three paths that he can see.

The one that goes straight ahead is a road made of gold bricks. A dark green glow emanating from them, like they were on top of a bright light, illuminating the road. Every couple of meters, a golden arch appeared with dark grey engravings.

The other two were at like a 45-degree angle. The one on his left was a simple dirt road, with a river by its left side, trees lining the other. The trees were shaking from the wind, leaves were flying in the air, but where Stiles was, he couldn’t even feel a breeze. That road was illuminated by what looked to be torches stemming from the ground that were place alongside each tree.

The one on his right was a path made of ice. Trees on both sides of it, but they were covered in snow, like it was the middle of winter. Ice lances that were pointing to the sky were lining up the path and they had a sort of ethereal glow that illuminated the path for him.

He wasn’t sure how or why, but he felt like he needed to follow one of the paths. He felt like it was what was needed for him, that it was what he had to do.

However, Stiles isn’t stupid, he can understand what it means. He can see that by choosing one path over the others, he will be relinquishing a part of himself, something that came from his family, something that he doesn’t want to lose.

So, instead of going ahead and entering one of the three paths, Stiles turns around and faces something else.

Everything is dark and he can only see a small glow from afar, like something else is out there and Stiles is intent on finding it. He starts walking towards it, further and further away form the choices. He walks in complete darkness with only seeing the glow come closer and closer and, maybe an hour later, he reaches his destination.

Three balls are hovering at face-level, and he can recognize them as his different types of magic. There’s a white bright one, a dark green one and an ice one. Suddenly, the dark green and white ones start glowing and two figures appear in front of him.

He can see his mother, looking just like she did when he saw her last, and by her side his biological father, Loki, wearing a dark suit just like in the picture he got from his mother. Stiles doesn’t understand, but immediately starts tearing up and runs up to them, hugging both of them at the same time.

“How?”, Stiles says, whispering.

“We came to help you, honey.”, his mother says.

“You need to make a choice, mischief.”, his father says after and Stiles realizes he has never heard his voice before now.

“I, I don’t want to. I don’t want to lose any part of you, of any of you.”, Stiles says, still crying.

“You have to. I know it’s hard, but you must.”, his mother says.

“Why!? Why do I have to give up part of me!? It makes no sense!”, Stiles mostly yells, with tears running down his face.

“Stiles,”, Loki starts, “you have amazing magic, but they are just too different. You can’t keep growing them all, because they are all separate, all apart. With one, you can finally become who you are meant to be.”

“Who I’m meant to be?”, he asked

“I’m a god, Stiles, and your mother comes from one of the most powerful lines of magic in your planet. You are meant to become a god like me, maybe even more powerful. But to do that, you must choose.”

With that words, Stiles was getting more confused. How was he to become so powerful if he was going to lose access to two parts of his magic? How was he going to become a god if he had to give up so much of what actually gives him power? It makes no sense.

“I’m not going to give up!”, Stiles says with determination.

With that, Stiles moves to the balls of magic, but is stopped by his mother.

“Stiles, honey, you can’t. You won’t survive.”

“Wait, what? I’ve survived so far, so why can’t I now?”

“Well, fuck. I have nothing, now.”, his mother said, and Stiles was shocked by those turns of events. He had never heard his mother curse and even the words made no sense.

“What the,”, but before he can finish, his mother kicks him and throws him to the ground.

When Stiles looks up, he no longer sees his mother and father, only a woman with blue skin. She has a silver armour around her and a white cowl that covers her hair and that looks to extend to a cape at her back.

“Who are you?”, he asks.

“Well, that doesn’t matter, does it? What matters is that you are going to die. I tried it the easy way, but you just couldn’t give up your magic, could you?”

With that Stiles understands that he can choose all of them. That he can keep them all, but that he must get through this woman first.

She started moving towards him, but he got up and they started fighting. He wasn’t the best fighter without his magic, but he learned a bit from both Allison and Chris and it’s what’s helping him now.

With every opening he gets, he tries to reach for any of the magic balls but always fails, until he tries something different. Instead of running, he’s going to hit her when he can.

The fight for a bit, she isn’t the best fighter either, until he was able to kick her in the stomach. Then, he punched her in the face, knocking her out cold and a second later she vanished into thin air.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he has, so he moves to the balls and touches the first he can, the ice magic. He feels it entering him and settling down, but Stiles was bent on that not happening, so he focuses with leaving it unsettled for now. He touched the one to his left, the bright white one, and did the same. Soon, he felt them both, but not apart like they used to, it was like his mother’s magic surrounded the ice one and they were together. Then, he touched the last one, the dark green one, and he felt it going into him and, even before Stiles could focus, latch onto the other two.

He could feel the power in him, he could feel it shifting and adjusting to each other until it finally quieted down. Stiles took a look into himself and instead of finding three separate magics, he found only one. Bigger and stronger than he had ever seen and ready for a fight. He accessed it and focused on waking up.

* * *

Pack’s POV

Stiles’ body started levitating. Derek tried to hold it down but got burned in the process. It was like the body became so cold that it gave him a frost burn.

John was staring at his son’s body floating, right above their heads, still with tears in his eyes, but with a newfound hope that maybe, just maybe, his son would be okay.

Lydia was stunned. She had screamed for Stiles’ life, for who Stiles is and she felt him die. But it’s like she can hear something, something buzzing in her head. She knows that that scream was unlike any she had ever had before, but she simply thought it was because she has grown stronger and because Stiles is her friend, but maybe not. Maybe she felt his soul not die, but change.

They were all staring with awe and anticipation for something when suddenly Stiles’ body started glowing. It glowed so bright that they were all forced to shield their eyes until it suddenly stopped, and Stiles felt to the ground, his transformation triggered, and he opened his eyes and got up with a gasp.

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles wakes up with a gasp and is faced with the faces of his pack staring at him. He can also see Melissa and his father, and he wonders how long it has been since he was hit, since he died.

Before he can say something, his father gives him a bone crushing hug. It lasts for a couple of minutes until he decides to break it and gets up.

“So, what happened?”, he asks, looking at the packs shocked faces.

“Your eyes.”, Derek says, whispering.

Stiles looks at him and sees something he has never seen before. Derek looks broken, he looks like he just had the biggest heartbreak of his life and Stiles is realizing that he was he one that caused that. That Stiles is the person who broke Derek by dying and that maybe that means that Derek might actually care for him more than Stiles thought.

Then, he processed the words that were said. “What do you mean, my eyes?”

Lydia moves up to him, holding a small mirror and Stiles stares at his different eyes. His left eye is still the same colour, but the other turned green. His iris is dark green, with a faded version of it filling the rest of it. Stiles realizes that it is a sign that his magics are now combined into something new, something amazing, something powerful.

The next half an hour was spent by Stiles receiving hugs and people asking if he is okay and him telling them that he is fine, more than fine, actually. Stiles can feel how much more powerful he is now, it’s like what he did up until now was child’s play and he is dying to test what he can do now against the one who tried to kill him.

They all move to the living room so Stiles can explain what happened during his death-like state. He sat in one of the couches with Derek by his right side and his dad in the other and started talking. He told them everything that happened, including the mysterious blue woman that was there. Lydia was the one who asked him if she was like him, but he knew she wasn’t, she had a different shade of blue, a brighter one, and she looked nothing like him.

Now, Stiles just wanted to sleep, knowing that he probably needs to recharge, even though he doesn’t feel it, and then go after the man who played him.

Stiles went to his room, after Derek and the rest of the pack demanded that he should be with them and slept there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer, but college is in the way. It is also a bigger chapter than usual.

Stiles POV

Stiles woke up feeling well rested, he didn’t know what time it was, and he didn’t really care. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, passing the mirror, but had to stop and double back as he saw something weird. He looked into the mirror and saw that his right eye is green. Not only is it green when transformed, but it is also green now. However, now it just looks like a normal green eye, a bit darker than the ones he has seen before, but nothing that screams supernatural or anything like that.

He liked that new look. He likes that he didn’t only change on the inside, but also on the outside. The new eye colour will always remind him of what he went through to get where he is now, it will remind him of all the fight, of all the pain, of his near-death experience, and that he was strong enough to win at the end.

Deciding to dim down on the gloomy aspects, Stiles went into the shower. He took a long, hot shower and afterwards got dressed, ready for what he expects will be a busy day. He is going to find the man that tried to end him and he’s going to get his father’s location from him.

As he was leaving the shower, he thought of something. He thought of Gen and decided to wake him up. They had a small chat about Stiles’ sort of upgrade and if it would be enough to create a new body and they were both optimistic it would be possible. However, Stiles would still need to practice more to pull something so intricate and complex and not mess it up, so they decided to wait a bit longer and Gen returned to his slumber.

He went downstairs and found both Isaac and Derek in the kitchen. Derek is cooking, while Isaac is just sitting at the kitchen table wating for breakfast to be served. Stiles wanted to go look for the man now, but he was actually hungry, so he decided to stay.

They had a nice quiet breakfast, eggs and bacon that Derek prepared, and then Isaac moved to the living room, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

“Uhm, Stiles, I wanted to ask you something.”, Derek said. And normally Stiles wouldn’t be nervous, but Derek didn’t look that good. He could see the stress in his face and the nervousness as he wasn’t even looking Stiles in the face.

“Hmm, what?”, he said, simply.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to maybe have dinner with me?”, Derek said, now looking at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles was shocked. He was shocked into silence. He couldn’t fathom that Derek had just asked him on a date. Freaking Derek Hale, gorgeous Derek Hale, just asked him on a date. Stiles was so out of it that the he couldn’t say more than a word.

“Yes.”, he said. Then he looked to Derek and saw him smile. He saw Derek smile and it was beautiful. Stiles loved that smile and it made him smile too. After a couple of a minutes of that, Stiles knew he had to go.

“So, uhm, I need to go, but why don’t you tell me the details later, ok?”

“Okay, Stiles.”, Derek said, and he must be really happy, since he didn’t even question what Stiles would be doing alone the day after he was practically killed.

Stiles left the house through the back door and moved to the yard, specifically to the crater he had created where he trapped the other man before. Stiles decided that this could be a test of his new and improved powers, so he decided to make the ground even once more.

Now, instead of focusing on his mother’s magic for this, he simply held out his hand in an upwards motion, barely focusing on any magic at all, and the ground rose up, making it look just like before. He also decided to clean the remnants of the battle, leaving only the small mess where the man was trapped, since it had something very important of him there.

Stiles moved to that spot and found little red liquid dots on the ground. He found the man’s blood which he knew could help him find him. Stiles remembers that his father has a spell for this kind of stuff, but he is going to try it himself first.

Stiles touches a bigger red spot with his right hand and triggers his transformation. As he transforms, he sees that it is even easier for him to feel his magic. It’s like when he’s transformed, the magic is urging to come out, to be used.

He focuses on the man, on where he could be. He tries to gather energy as for it to work. He hopes that since his mother’s magic worked with intent and belief, that him believing on it would work. So, he believed that he would find the man, that the blood would lead him to its owner, and he felt something happen and suddenly he was somewhere else.

It’s not exactly what Stiles had planned, but it’s not a bad thing too. Stiles is the middle of the woods, he doesn’t know where, but he knows that the man must be near or else he wouldn’t have been brought there.

Stiles has something in him pulling into a direction, so he decides to follow it, hoping that it is his magic guiding him. He walks for a couple of minutes until he reaches a beautiful place. He sees a crystal blue lake ahead of him. Near the water line, a small cabin, surrounded by a clearing. It is a beautiful place, he thinks. Somewhere where he would love to spend some time away from everything and everyone and somewhere that is perfect for resting and regaining strength.

As he enters the clearing, the cabin’s door opens and the man that he was looking for exits it.

“How are you alive?”, he says, after noticing Stiles.

“Well, perks of being a god, I guess.”, Stiles answered, “Or maybe you’re just not good enough.”

By the look on his face, he obviously didn’t like what Stiles said and tried lashing out with a blast of magic. Stiles barely had to do anything to destroy it before it could hit him.

Stiles laughed, “I am not the same as before, you know? You won’t be able to kill me know. Surrender or you’ll regret.”

“You’re just the same little boy, maybe just cocky now, but still weak, still pathetic little human.”, and with that the man sent a more powerful blast, which Stiles dodged.

“I AM A GOD!”, Stiles said. As he said that, the sky started clouding and the temperature dropping. A beautiful summer day transformed into a winter nightmare as he starts hearing thunder in the sky. “YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!”

“Do you think this little show makes me afraid? As if you could do anything to me. I’ve looked into your magic before and it isn’t nearly as strong as mine, kid.”, the man said, moving a bit closer to Stiles and further from the cabin.

Stiles was getting madder and the skies were following him. A hailstorm started forming, balls of ice falling to the ground all around them. The temperature dropping constantly, and he could see the lake starting to freeze on some places. His magic is reacting to his anger in full force, it is begging to be used against the man, so Stiles lets it.

The ground around the man starts shaking as Stiles focuses on using his earth and fire elements together, like he never has before. A circle of molten rocks, of magma, forms around him and Stiles can see how hot it is as the ice that falls into it melts almost instantly. He focuses on another element, as he combines fire with air to and sends lighting straight from the sky and into the man.

His opponent is quick to erect an energy shield around him, but he just keeps the lightning flowing, like a constant stream. As he can see him focusing on protecting himself from the lightning, Stiles summons two blades by his side and is shocked by how they were summoned. Instead of his normal dark green glow he found a greenish-blue one, like turquoise or maybe how the water in the sea looks sometimes and that’s when it hits him.

This is his magic now. This isn’t him accessing what came from his mother or father. He has combined what he had into one, making something new, something unique. He has this magic, which no one else does, which he created. Yes, he used parts that came from his parents, but he shaped them into something else, into something amazing, into something powerful.

Breaking from this new revelation, he throws the two blades into the man, focusing on making them as strong as he could so that they could break through the shield. They did and both hit him in his stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Before the man could get up or recover, Stiles simply willed for him to be paralyzed and unable to speak. As the man laid on the ground, unable to move and surrounded by a circle of magma, something came from the sky.

A myriad of colours, rainbow like, descended from the sky and when it disappeared Thor was there on top of scorched marks etched onto the ground.

“Thor?”, he said, confused.

The storm was dying down and the skies clearing up, so they could see each other better now.

“Stiles, is that you? Why are you here?”, Thor asked.

“Uhm, why am I here?”, he said, punctuating the “I” and confused by why Thor wouldn’t already know, “Didn’t you come to find me?”

“No, I mean after I would, but not now. Heimdall sensed someone using magic that is too powerful for this planet, so he sent me to investigate. Was that you?”

“Yeah.”, he said with a grimace, thinking of what he went through, “I kind of levelled up.”

“Well, I guess you can’t hide anymore, since no spell is powerful enough to hide such powerful events like this.”

That made Stiles’ stomach turn. He was so happy for his new and improved powers that he didn’t even think of that. Sure, he is really powerful now, but that doesn’t mean he can take on Odin. Someone who is much older and much more experienced, not to mention powerful. Someone who, despite that, has an entire army to command.

Thor must’ve noticed what Stiles was thinking, must’ve noticed his fears as he spoke, “But don’t worry, I’m here with you, to help you. I actually brought the original prophecy book with me.”

With that Thor took out two books that he had hidden somewhere and moved to Stiles handing them to him. “I thought it was only supposed to be one book.”, Stiles said.

“Oh, it is. The other is to help you translate. It’s in a language that not even I can speak.”, then Thor noticed the man laying on the ground, “Wait, isn’t that the man who was passing as Loki?”

“Yes, it is. Turns out he is much stronger than he seemed to be, but it is taken care of now. I just need to get the information out of him.”

With that, Stiles moved towards the man on the ground and stopped the magma from flowing around him. He made a big and wide rock shoot from the ground behind the man and then used his magic to get him in a sitting position up against it. Then, he made it so the man could speak once more and started his questions.

“Now, will you answer my questions?”, he asked, hoping the man would be afraid of him now.

“I can’t. I meant what I said before. There are those who would kill me if I told you anything.”

“They’re not here, but I am. You see that you can’t escape now, so there’s nothing to stop me from simply getting the information out of you.”, he said. Stiles would do whatever he needs to, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to torture someone, to do that kind of stuff. He has witnessed it and he doesn’t want to turn into a monster.

The man just looked at him but said nothing else. They stared at each other in silence, but before he could make a move, Thor spoke. “I might be able to help.”

“How?”, he asked.

“Loki could sometimes get into people minds, figure out what they were thinking. Maybe, so can you.”, Thor said.

Stiles never tried something like that before and the idea of messing with someone’s mind isn’t something that appeals to him, but it is better than just simply beating information out of someone. “I can give it a go.”

He knelt right in front of the man and closed his eyes. He focused on reaching into the mind of the person in front of him and it seemed to be working. However, as he felt the magic starting to work it was like it would hit a barrier, like he had something inside his mind protecting him. Stiles decided to push more and more magic, he could feel the strain from it, from doing something he had never done before, but he just kept pushing it.

Stiles could hear the man scream in pain, probably hurting from Stiles’ magic, but, even though, this was supposed to be the painless version, he wasn’t going to stop. He continued and continued, feeling the barrier starting to break, when he heard the man shouting for him to wait.

He opened his eyes, stopping the flow of magic, and looked into the man’s face. He could see the relief evident there. “I’ll tell you everything, just stop.”, he said, almost crying.

“Ok, shoot away.”

With that the man started talking. He said that Loki was the one that found and spelled him, so that he would be able to spend some time away from his father. Then, they were both captured by someone named Thanos, a Titan, which is supposed to be a powerful race, that wants to gather something powerful for himself. Apparently, Thanos is the one that is holding Loki and that made this guy attack Earth to retrieve the tesseract, whatever that is.

In that moment, Thor interrupted to explain what exactly the tesseract is. He explained about the six infinity stones and how powerful they are, that if Thanos were to obtain them all he could do anything he wanted without breaking a sweat. That left Stiles even more against Thanos than he already was.

After that brief explanation by Thor, the man continued. He relayed that Loki was being held, not on Thanos’ ship, but on a small planet he uses to keep prisoners, which he knew where it was. The problem here is that Stiles has no way of going to a different planet, even his skills aren’t that good. However, Thor knows the planet as Mulpelheim, which is supposed to be one of the nine realms or something that he needs to get a better explanation afterwards, and he can access it using the Bifrost, which is what Stiles saw when Thor got here.

Thor told him that the planet was not safe enough to bring mortals, but since Stiles has become more powerful, he’s able to tag along. They decided to simply take the man prisoner and then move on to save Loki.

Stiles was able to teleport the three of them without spending too much energy, knowing that before that wouldn’t even be possible, and they landed right in the cells. He dropped the man there and made it that he wouldn’t be able to do any magic. Despite that, just in case he could break it, he also spelled the cage to repel magic and to shock him if he was to touch the bars. Happy with his work, he teleported them both to his house.

He wanted to leave right away but he knew he must at least tell his dad about what he is going to do, but since he is in no mood to hear his father complain about their plan, he simply leaves a note in the kitchen table that reads,

“Going to a different planet with Thor to rescue Loki,

I don’t think it will take long,

Stiles.”

He went upstairs to his room and placed the books Thor had just given him. Then, they both move to the backyard,

“Heimdall, send us to Muspelheim, please.”, Thor yelled to the skies. Stiles was a bit confused, but he just kept quiet. A few seconds afterwards he sees the rainbow he saw before heading towards them and they’re enveloped by it. Then, they seem to be flying through it until they land in an unfamiliar place.

The first thing he feels is the heat on his skin. He doesn’t like it, ever since he found his magic, he preferred the colder months and right now, this was hell to him. He took a look at his surroundings and saw the same thing in every direction. A brown planet with no green life. He could see small fires from place to place, mountains and rock formations, all the same colour. He couldn’t see too far as a sort of orange mist covered the planet. He knows that they couldn’t simply search the planet for Loki, so he’s going to have to use his magic.

Stiles thinks it should be easy as he has the next best thing after the blood of Loki, his own. He is Loki’s son, which means that he should be able to use himself to find his father.

“I think I can find him, Thor.”, he said, “Just grab my arm and be prepared.”

With that, Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his father. He focused on the feeling of when he used his father’s magic, of going through his spell book, of seeing his photo and, suddenly, he could feel something and teleported them to it.

They seemed to be underground now, in what looked to be a sort of cave. He could feel the pull to his father, and he started walking towards it with Thor right behind him. As they kept walking through the corridor, cells lined it by both sides, containing all sorts of creatures that Stiles has never seen before. Normally, he would be excited about finding so many alien species, but right now he is only focused on finding his father.

He kept going for a couple more minutes until he reached the end of the corridor and on his left, there was the biggest cell there, which held who he came looking for. His father was in the corner, eyes wide, staring at the both of them.

* * *

Loki POV

Loki is done with his father, or shall he say, his adoptive one. He can’t do anything without having to provide an explanation afterwards and he just wants some peace. He knows he can’t simply run, since Heimdall would be able to find him so he’s going to do the next best thing he can think of. He’s going to find someone to be himself.

He knows of a couple people that he could pay handsomely that would do this job. However, he only knows the whereabouts of one, Rey. He’ll be a good fit, Loki thinks, as he has strong enough magic to be able to hide the fact that he isn’t Loki and he’ll do whatever is needed for a nice payment.

Loki finds him and negotiates the agreement with him and puts his spell there. In order for the spell to hold, they need to meet every six months, or else the spell would be weak enough for someone like his mother to see right through it.

The next six months were amazing. Loki was able to rest and be himself without anyone annoying him and he was even able to check up on his son. He knew he couldn’t spend too long there, but he figured that a quick in and out would do no harm, he could even reinforce the spells if needed.

Since he could shapeshift, he transformed into a teenager version of himself. From everything he knows of Earth, he thinks that his son should be at school, so he’s going to stop by and take a look at him.

As he reaches the entrance of the high school, he can sense his son’s magic. He can sense that it isn’t too powerful but that he has been practicing it and that it should become stronger with time and hr’s happy for that. He knows that he might need to defend himself in the future.

He enters the school and goes in the direction of his son. He opens the door to the gym and from the side, he can see that a group of students are having gym class and among them, his son. He sees him laughing with others, doing everything required of him and complaining about having to be there.

He looks so much like his mother, like Claudia. He wishes he could see her again, that he could go meet her right now, but he can’t. He needs to stay away and let her be happy, let her move on.

Loki couldn’t be happier. His son has grown well and he’s happy and that’s enough. He didn’t suffer like his other children, he was able to live freely. Taking a look at his protection spells, he doesn’t find them depleted, since his son’s magic is keeping them strong.

He would love to be there, to be part of his life, but he can’t risk it, so he must leave. With a last glance at his son, he leaves the gym and the school.

He spent some time far from where his son lived until it was time to meet up with Rey to renew the protection spell. They decide to meet up in a secluded part of a forest. He reached him and saw someone who looked just like him. He tested the spell and noted that it was getting weaker, so he just enhanced it. Before he could leave, they were attacked.

He thinks that Odin must’ve found out about it, that he knows and is exacting his punishment on him. However, he is proven wrong when three people came into view. He hopes he is terribly wrong, but he might know who the three of them are. He has heard stories about the Black Order, about Thanos and if he’s right, he’s about to face three of its members.

If his information is correct, he is seeing Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight, the three who usually round up whoever Thanos is after. Before Loki can even react, Ebony Maw moves his hand in a sweeping motion and Rey is launched against a tree, getting knocked unconscious. Then, the other two move on Loki and they start fighting. Loki prides himself on being a skilled fighter, but the other two are almost as good as him and he is outnumbered. A couple of minutes later, he is struck with bladed pike and then knocked unconscious with a punch by Proxima Midnight.

Loki wakes up and takes a look at his surroundings. He’s in a cell, all made of stone, with nothing else in it. Its front is made of spikes that rise from the floor and from the ceiling not leaving enough space for him to exit through. He gets up and moves towards the spikes but finds himself unable to perform any magic on them. It’s like his magic can’t be used on them and he understands that he’s unable to escape.

He doesn’t know how long he spends in the cell. There’s no difference between day and night and, while he tried to count it still, it all blurred not long after. He wasn’t aware of where he was kept or why he was taken as the only contact with other life he had was when a guard would bring him food. At least he knew they didn’t want him dead.

Loki spent his days in his own mind, not able to break away from his thoughts and he knew he couldn’t hold it together for too long.

He heard footsteps coming his way, but this time it looked to be more than one pair which intrigued him. Never before have two different people come to his cell, but he has heard it before when what he assumes are other prisoners being escorted to their cells.

The footsteps got closer and closer until two people were standing in front of the cells. Thor was there, but the one who actually shook him was the other. It looked to be his son, but he has blue skin, like a frost giant, like himself when he is forced into the transformation. He’s staring at them in shock and almost doesn’t notice when Thor swings his hammer and breaks the cell’s front, making him free.

His son runs towards him and hugs him, and he hugs his son back. “Son”, he barely whispers.

His son breaks the hug and stares right at him, “You know me?”

“I’ve seen you once, I don’t know how long ago.”, Loki said, “You looked so much like your mother.”

He can see his son starting to smile, but also tear up. He loved to just reunite with him, but he knows that the reunion must be cut short, as they still need to escape.

“Why don’t we talk after? Right now, we need to leave.”, Loki said.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”, and with that Thor started moving and his son stayed by his side.

They left the cells until they reached an open space and Loki thinks he knows where he is, in Muspelheim. That assumption is only confirmed when Surtur, the ruler of the fire demons, appears before them, blocking their escape.

Loki knows that Thor must be able to take him down, but he doesn’t want anything to happen to his son during the fight. “You need to hide and let Thor fight him.”, he says to his son.

“I don’t need Thor to fight for me.”, and with that his son moves to stand right before his brother.

“Surtur, we’ll take Loki with us, and you’ll let us leave.”, Thor said more like a demand.

“And why should I do that when I can simply kill you all?”, Surtur answered and Loki could see a number of smaller fire demons coming into the room.

Not losing a beat, Thor started moving towards Surtur and was fighting him. They were kind of an even match, with Surtur wielding his giant sword and Thor dodging and wielding his hammer.

As that fight occurred, the fire demons were moving towards them and Loki knows that he isn’t in the best shape to fight. However, when his son starts to, he realizes he might not need to, after all.

His son is creating spikes from the ground that are impaling and killing the creatures. He is summoning ice lances and blades which cut right through his enemies. He is hitting them with lighting that stems from his hands and that flows through several fire demons at once. When any get close, he is using blades, just like the ones Loki usually uses, to cut right through them. His son is fighting them all and he is winning.

He is so entranced by that fight, that he misses the couple of fire demons that move towards him, but his son doesn’t as he teleports to Loki’s side and sends a water blast right at them. As they finish that, he can see Thor swinging his hammer at Surdur’s head, which caused his crown to fall off and his body to disintegrate into flames that flowed into it.

Thor picked up the crown and moved to their side, taking the demons in the way. When the three were together, Thor grabbed his son’s arm and his son grabbed Loki’s arm and an instant later they were somewhere else on the planet.

Before he could comprehend that his son had teleported the three of them, which requires someone to be much more powerful that his son was when he saw him last, his son started talking to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”, he said, “What about you? That must’ve taken a lot.”

“Not that much actually.”

“How? When I saw you, you weren’t any close to being this powerful.”

“Well, let’s just say that I went through an ordeal which ended with me getting a lot more powerful.”, his son simply said, not offering a better explanation. Then, he remembered something.

“You know what, son? I don’t even know your name. I had to leave so soon, that me and your mother never talked about it.”

His son smiled and introduced himself, “I’m Stiles.”

“Now that you know each other, can we leave?”, Thor asked

“Fine, let’s go. Call Heimdall.”, Stiles said.

“Heimdall, take us back, please.”, Thor said and soon the Bifrost opened taking them away from this hellish planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of important things:  
> \- I removed the Stiles & Allsion tag since I didn't develop their friendship like I thought I would, so I don't want to mislead people.  
> \- My schedule might start to be always only once a week, since college is picking up more and I have more work. Sometimes I might post twice a week, but don't hold out a lot of hope, it'll try to post like every 5 days but it will happen at least once a week.

Stiles POV

Stiles can barely believe that they were able to actually rescue his father, that he is actually with him. Ever since he found out about his true parentage, he wanted to meet Loki and now he gets to do it. He just hopes that Loki will want to be with him too.

They land in the backyard of the pack house and are greeted by Derek and Peter ready for a fight. They had never seen the Bifrost at work before, so they didn’t know what was happening and were probably not expecting Stiles, which is evident by the surprised look on both their faces.

Stiles doesn’t look too much at them, he moves his head to see his father, to actually take a look at him. He looks nothing like in the photos he had seen of him before. His long hair is all messy and dirty, his clothes are torn with dirt and rocks scattered around it. Even though he doesn’t want to leave his father, he knows that he needs a shower.

He looks towards Derek and Peter, which were joined by Clint while Stiles was lost in his thoughts, and sees the three of them move towards them, so he decides to begin the introductions.

“Derek, Peter, Clint.”, he says, while pointing to each of them, so both Thor and Loki could distinguish which one is which, “This is my father, Loki, and my uncle, Thor, who Clint already knows.”

Thor shakes Derek and Peter’s hands who are eyeing him suspiciously and then shakes Clint’s who returns Thor’s smile. Loki doesn’t seem to be in the best mood for friendliness, so Stiles doesn’t try to push too hard.

“So, my father here just went through a lot. I think he would like a shower and maybe some food, right?”, he asks turning to his father at the end.

“Yes, I’d like that, Stiles.”, his father said, smiling at him.

“Follow me.”, and with that he went ahead taking his father to his room. As they moved through the house, Stiles told him that this is his pack house, that he is part of a werewolf pack, which didn’t surprise Loki, and even earned him a response.

“Well, I always liked Fenrir’s creations. It was one of the only things he could actually do before being imprisoned.”, he said, with a sort of sad look on his face.

“Don’t worry. I want to rescue them all. Maybe we could do it, together.”, Stiles said, hoping to cheer him up with that prospect.

“We shouldn’t do something like that. Odin doesn’t even know about you and I’d like it if it stayed that way.”, Loki told him.

“Well, actually, that’s not true.”, he said, which made him stop and with him Loki, that was now staring at him waiting for him to continue, “I became too powerful and used a lot of magic, which caused Heimdall to notice me and to probably alert Odin. He might not know who I am exactly, but he knows that I exist.”

“Wait, Heimdall noticed you and Odin sent no one?”, his father asked him, confused.

“He sent Thor, but he already knew me. But Thor is fine, he didn’t tell your father who I am.”, he said.

“Really? Thor is hiding it from Odin, from the All father?”, he said, kind of sarcastically.

“He is and he actually brought me the original Ragnarok prophecy, which I still haven’t had time to look at, but he is helping.”, he explained.

“Ok, I’ll believe it for now.”, his father said. With that they went to his room and Stiles told him where the bathroom is, and he got him what he needed for it. He asked him about clothes size, but his father said he didn’t to worry about that as he got that covered.

Stiles went downstairs and found everyone in the living room, probably waiting for answers from him. He sat next to Thor and was in a couch facing the other three. He recounted what happened, with Thor explaining something when needed, and they were all caught up. Surprisingly, they hadn’t even noticed that he had returned the man to his cell.

As they finished, he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to find his father, looking completely different than before. He’s wearing all black leather, with dark green parts around his arms and knees. His shoulder blades have a dark green cape hanging around them that almost reaches the ground. Instead of his unkempt hair, he has long black curly hair and with everything put together, he looks regal.

He went to sit right next to Stiles, making him be in the middle of his uncle and his father, both looking other worldly, which to be honest, they actually are. Now, they needed to talk about what they were going to do.

“Loki, uhm, dad, do you know why you were taken?”, Stiles asked, wanting to gather everything he can about Thanos.

“Yes, actually. It was Thanos and I know that he’s after the infinity stones and one is supposedly stored here on Earth.”, his father said.

“We know that. He already tried to get it, but failed.”, Stiles told him.

His father was a bit shocked by that, “He failed!? That just means that he’s going to come back much stronger than before. What happened?”.

Stiles explained the battle of New York and his father’s imposter. He told him about meeting Thor there and what happened. Then, he told him about how he kind of died and his power-up. As he told him about that, his father started looking at him with wide eyes, until his face was of complete shock.

“What is it?”, he asked his father, concerned.

“Stiles, do you know what happened when you died, for the lack of a better word?”, his father asked him.

“I combined my magics, I think. I mean, I think I did that.”, he said, since he doesn’t exactly know what he did or how he did it.

“That’s partially true, but there’s something else. The reason you had different magics in you is because they were of different origins and types. What you got from your mother is a type of magic that draws its power from the Earth itself, by using this planet and its essence. The one I usually use is a magic that I learned in Asgard, that uses the power from Yggdrasil itself, from the world’s tree. The other kind, which I can assume comes from me being a frost giant, I never used but it is drawn by Jotunheim, the frost giant’s planet, essence. To boast this, I am the rightful king of the frost giants and in doing so, just like in Asgard, the king has access to more powerful magic as they are more connected to the planet itself and since you are my son, you have that magic too.”, then his father looked straight into Stiles’ eyes, “You have combined them all into one. Now, you draw power from the Earth, from Jotunheim and from Yggdrasil at the same time, which makes you one of the most if not the most powerful being in the nine realms.”

Stiles was shocked by that, he knew that he was powerful, that much is obvious but to be one the most or even the most powerful across nine different planets is something he never expected. Then, his mind went to the worst spot. If Odin thought that by being one of Loki’s children Stiles would be a threat, then if he found out about how much powerful Stiles truly is, that means that he will hunt Stiles down. Even though Stiles knows now that he is powerful, he doesn’t have the training or experience of Odin, which would turn the tides easily.

“What does that mean for Stiles?”, asked Derek, breaking the silence that happened after the revelation.

“Well, it means that if or when Odin finds out about who he really is, that he’ll be even more determined to catch him.”, his father answered.

“We won’t let him.”, Derek said, immediately.

“I’m afraid you can’t do much.”, his father said, “It’s up to us, me and Thor, to protect him, that is, if Thor would do that.”

“Stiles has done nothing, so I’m against him being imprisoned.”, Thor said, “But I still don’t know if I can go against father. For him to be like this, I don’t know what to do.”

Then, it hit Stiles. He has the prophecy book in his house, ready for him to analyse it.

“Why don’t we start by the prophecy? I want to know exactly what it says, and I have the book in my house.”, Stiles said.

“I think it is a good place to start.”, his father said.

“What about the man in the cell?”, Clint asked.

“I don’t know. It’s not like we can simply hand him to SHIELD. Not only would he be able to escape, but he would also tell them about me.”, Stiles said.

“That’s true, but can we just keep him here?”, Clint continued.

“We can take good care of him, don’t worry.”, Peter said, speaking for the first time and Stiles didn’t fail to notice how he sucked up every bit of information given to him during the previous conversations.

“Oh, can you? And why would you be willing to do that, Peter?”, Stiles asked him.

“For you, my dear. Don’t want to get on your bad side, do I?”, Peter said with a smirk.

“Oh my god, Peter. Dim down on the creepiness, please.”, Stiles said, but he accepted, “But I’ll still take you up on your offer.”

“Now, I’m going to study the prophecy, any of you want to come?”, he said getting up from the couch.

“I’d like to, Stiles, but I think I want to see your mother first before just barging into her house.”, his father said, which made him fall back onto the couch in shock.

His father doesn’t know about his mother, he doesn’t know that she died and what happened when she was sick, and Stiles is going to be the one to have to break the news to him. He is panicking just thinking about it.

“You know what, Stiles? Why don’t you go ahead while I talk with Loki, here, okay?”, Derek said, probably having smelt Stiles’ emotions and knowing what needed to be done. Stiles is so grateful for Derek in this moment because he couldn’t handle breaking those kinds of news.

“Uhm, yeah, ok. Bye.”, and with that Stiles teleported to his room.

As he gets home, he thinks about his dad, who he left here while he went to save his other father. Stiles decides to check if he’s home. He isn’t, so he decides to give him a call, just to let him know that he’s home and okay.

He pulls out his phone and rings his father, who answers a couple of ringtones later.

“Stiles, I was so worried, you can’t just leave like that.”, he said, and Stiles could hear the concern in the voice.

“I did leave a note.”

“Yeah and it just helped a lot. Saying you’re going to another planet doesn’t really make me calm, I’d probably be calmer if I didn’t know about that.”

“Well, you wanted honesty, I’m giving you honesty. Take it or leave it.”

“Ok, ok, fine. So, how did it go?”

“I got him dad. It’s really him.”, he said, smiling so much and with tears almost breaking at the thought of being with his father.

“That’s great, kiddo. Is he with you, now?”

“I left him at the pack house. He didn’t. Dad, he didn’t know about mom.”, he said, now more serious.

“You told him, right? It’s always better to know, Stiles.”

“I was going to, when I found out, but Derek kind of volunteered, so I left him to it.”

“The things that man does for you, Stiles. You need to make it up for him, you know Derek knows how much those kinds of news hurt and he still did it for you, he’s going to feel part of that pain again and it was for you. You get that, don’t you?”

“I, I didn’t even think of that. I was so shocked when he said that he wanted to go find mom, that I just blanked out. Why would he do that, Dad? And for me?”, Stiles said. Even though he knows that Derek likes him, at least enough to warrant a date, he wasn’t aware that Derek liked him enough for something like this.

“If you finally paid attention, maybe you’d know, kiddo. But that’s for you to get, not for me to explain.”, and then there was a small pause, “Oh, I guess duty calls. Happy your home. Be safe, Stiles.”

“Thanks dad, you too.”, and with that Stiles hung up.

Not wanting to think about the conversation currently happening in the pack house, Stiles decided to go start the translation. It was harder than he thought. It’s a hard language to translate and the book he has for it, isn’t the best, but he’s managing. Luckily, the prophecy book has an index, which helps immensely.

It was easy enough for Stiles to find the Ragnarok prophecy, since the name is the same, it hasn’t been translated. But the prophecy was bigger than he expected. It wasn’t a simple paragraph, it was an entire page, so Stiles was going to have his hands full. He was halfway through it, he didn’t know how long it took, when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

He turned towards it, while saying come in, thinking it was his father. It wasn’t. Derek was the one that came in.

“Hey, Derek. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought you were going to be holed up here without thinking of anything else, so I brought food. You still owe me a dinner date, you know?”, Derek said, smiling.

“I do.”, he said, returning the smile, “But you didn’t have to, especially not after what you had to do before.”, he continued with a more concerned look on his face as he got up from his desk.

“It was hard, Stiles, but it had to be done and I’d rather if you weren’t the one to break those news to him.”, Derek said moving into the room.

“But it didn’t have to be you, Derek.”, Stiles said and moved forward, standing right in front of Derek, “You already went through so much, you don’t need more pain in your life.”

“Stiles, I’m not getting more pain, I’m getting you and you’re worth it.”, he said, which made Stiles blush and look to the ground.

Derek lifted his face with his hand, making Stiles look up at him, even though Derek was probably only a couple on centimetres higher than him. “You look beautiful like that, Stiles.”

“No, I don’t. I mean, look at you, what are you even doing with me?”

“You know something, Stiles? I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. You’re beautiful. You have these amazing amber eyes that I can stare forever into, you have this beautiful skin”, he said while running his hand through his cheek, “that is amazing and has amazing moles and I want to see them all. I want to be with you, Stiles, and after what happened, I can’t be away anymore.”

Stiles was completely awestruck. He did really like Derek. Ever since he saw him, Stiles liked him, but it soon moved from a small crush based on looks to actual feelings as Stiles saw more and more of what Derek hid from everyone else. Every little smile, every little mannerism or story Derek told just made Stiles fall harder and hearing the man who he wants, who he might even love, want him back is just the most amazing feeling for him.

“I want to be with you too, Derek.”, he said, staring into what he thinks are amazing eyes.

Derek smiled at Stiles and moved to kiss him, which he a hundred percent retributed. It’s everything Stiles hoped it would be. It’s a soft, warm and loving kiss that he never wants to end. Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s hair, ruining it, as Derek was holding onto Stiles by the back of his neck. They only stopped to catch their breathes and look at each other. They both had puffy lips and looked like a mess, but were both smiling, they were both happy.

Stiles got a confidence boost from the kiss, so he grabbed Derek by his arm and walked back until he fell onto his bed with Derek on top and kissed him again. It’s a more intense kiss and Stiles wants even more.

As Derek adjusts on top of Stiles, Stiles starts to run his hands through Derek’s back, up to his ass and just enjoys it. Then, he starts running his hands on the inside of Derek shirt, through an amazing chest and he can also feel the abs and that’s when Derek decides to break the kiss.

“I can’t Stiles, you’re still underage.”

“Seriously? Technically, I’m not exactly human, so who’s to say that I don’t age differently, that I can actually be considered an adult?”, he says, trying to get something since all he wants right now is to continue.

“Well, that might be true, but your dad is still de sheriff and I don’t want to break the law with his son, whether he might be human or not.”, Derek said as he started to get into a sitting position.

Stiles got up and sat right next to him on the bed, “Fine, but you know what I want for my birthday.”

Derek laughed at that, “Ok, Stiles. Now, I’ hungry and I actually brought dinner, so we can go eat and you can tell me about what you found in the book so far, ok?”

Stiles wanted to say no and continue kissing or even go to his translation, but he is actually hungry, “Yeah, fine.”

They both moved downstairs, and Stiles saw that Derek got from Stiles’ favourite diner in Beacon Hills, “Nice choice.”, he said.

“I know the way to your heart is through curly fries, so.”, Derek said giving Stiles a wink and taking out the food from the bag, laying it on the table.

“Did Derek Hale come to the Sheriff’s house to bring his underage son food with the intention of defiling him?”, Stiles said with mocked shock, “How characteristic of the big bad wolf.”

“Stiles.”, Derek said like when he wants him to stop talking.

“I guess that I can’t but help to fall pray to the mighty alpha, can I?”, Stiles said, like if he was helpless, as he threw himself into Derek’s arm and started laughing.

But as he laughed and looked into Derek, he could tell that Derek was enjoying it, that maybe he like being the alpha and taking control of it. “You like that, do you?”, he asked and then removed himself from his arms and reached for the food and took out one curly fry, “Too bad I’m underage and you can’t break the law, right?”, he said as he it and licked his fingers clean while maintaining eye contact with Derek.

“Stiles, you can’t do that?”, Derek said.

“Do what?”, he said innocently or as innocently as he could muster in the moment.

“You know what, Stiles.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Derek. I’m just joking and eating my food like any other normal day.”

“Of course, Stiles. How weird of me to think anything else, right?”, Derek said with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, weird.”, Stiles responded smiling and reaching for his burger.

The rest of the meal went normally as they talked about different topics until Derek asked him about the translation.

“I’m a bit confused, you know?”, Stiles said, “It’s just that I’m already half-way through the prophecy and it doesn’t mention Asgard being destroyed. For now, it has only mentioned Odin and Loki and his children, nothing else.”

“Maybe it’s by the end, since it’s the result of everything.”, Derek said.

“Maybe, but it’s still a bit weird. Like, what was in the book that Loki left me said that it would be the destruction and that a lot of chaos and mayhem would occur and affect a lot of people, but up until now it’s actually quite tame.”, he explained, trying to make sense of it.

“Honestly, I don’t understand any of it, but you just need a couple more hours, right?”

“I think so, yeah.”, Stiles answered and before they could say something else, his phone rings.

He looks at it and sees that it’s Peter who’s calling him, which never happens unless there’s something wrong.

“What happened, Peter?”, he says as he accepts the call.

“Is that a way of answering the phone, Stiles? What if I called you because I missed you?”, Peter said, and Stiles could picture the smirk on his face.

“Did you, Peter?”

“No, I did not. It’s about Loki. Let’s say that he’s not handling the grief very well.”

“What do you mean, Peter? Cut to the chase.”, he said, worried and not wanting to deal with Peter’s usual brand of conversation.

“Well, first he was just moping and drinking, but right now he’s raging and saying that he’s going to go and kill Odin right now. Better get here soon.”, Peter said as he hung up the phone.

“Derek, we need to go. Now!”, he said, and he grabbed Derek’s arms and teleported them both to the pack house, into the living room.

Instead of the normal tidy room, they found broken furniture covering the floors. Glass shattered and wet stains on the walls that look to be from full glasses thrown into it. They just had to follow the shouting to find Loki.

They were outside in backyard. Loki is standing on the scorched marks left by the Bifrost with Thor in front of him as they yell at each other, while Peter, Clint, Cora and Isaac are standing close to the door just watching. Stiles moves next to Thor, “What’s happening?”, he asks his father.

“It’s his fault, Stiles! His fault!”, his father said in tears and rage.

“It’s not, dad. It was a disease, and incurable one, there’s nothing we could have done.”, he said mostly relaying what everyone always told him throughout the years.

“Sure, here there’s nothing, but in Asgard there was a possibility. We could have probably cured her, and she could have been alive today!”, his father yelled.

“What do you mean?”, he asked a bit shocked.

“Asgard is more advanced and these kinds of diseases haven’t affected us in millennia. She could have been saved and it’s Odin’s fault she wasn’t.”

“But why is it his fault?”

“Because I couldn’t be here with her because of him. If I was here, he would have killed her and taken you prisoner. Because of him, she died.”, his father said as he dropped to his knees, full on crying.

Stiles rushed to him and dropped to his knees hugging his father and letting him cry against Stiles’ shoulders. “You can’t go, dad. I can’t lose you too.”, Stiles said.

“He can’t keep doing it, Stiles. He just can’t.”, Loki said as he broke the hug and stared right into Stiles.

Stiles’ faced morphed into one of determination, “He won’t. I promise you that, no matter what, you and I are going to take him down. I don’t care who we have to go through or what must be done, but it will happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> To those who have been waiting for long I just want to apologize. Honestly, in the beginning I had to stop due to university work, but then I kind of lost the pull to write and I didn't want to finish it just to finish it and end up with an awful ending.  
> When I decided to continue the fic, I ended up making the decision that I would write everything before even posting one more chapter, which I did!  
> So, today you'll be getting 2 chapters and the rest will come once per week as I still need to proof read them.  
> Thanks for reading!

Stiles POV

After talking to Loki, Stiles decided to head home and finish translating the prophecy, since he wants whatever information it has as fast as possible. When he mentioned it, Loki actually offered to go with him, saying that he would probably know the language, since he has studied some of the old languages of Asgard.

Thor went back to Asgard, so Stiles teleported his father directly to his room, a bit nervous to actually be alone with him. He doesn’t want to screw up their relationship, to make a wrong move right away and drive him away.

His father starts taking a look around the room but stops when he notices what Stiles has on the desk, the photo of his father and mother before Stiles was even born. He reached the table and picked it up.

“I still remember when we took this photo.”, the older man said.

“Really?”, Stiles asked him.

“Yeah. It was a beautiful day and I took your mother to the lake and we had a picnic. We were so happy back then.”, he said, grief evident on his face.

“I’m sorry. If she wasn’t pregnant with me, none of it would’ve happen.”, Stiles said.

His father immediately looked to him, “Don’t ever say that. When your mother found out about you, she was so happy. I’ve never seen her more excited in my life.”, and then Loki moved to stand Infront of Stiles and looked down to him, “I wouldn’t change a thing, Stiles, and I know your mother wouldn’t too.”

Stiles was almost crying by that. Knowing that they never thought he wasn’t meant to be. That his parents loved him before he was even born. He was embraced by his father and Stiles sobbed against his chest. “Thanks, dad. I needed that.”

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Stiles broke the hug. “Let’s just finish this.”, he said and moved to get the book.

He handed it to Loki, who upon laying eyes on it, gaped in surprise. “How did Thor get this?”, he asked.

“I don’t know. He just brought it to me. Why?”

“This is the original book. This is supposed to be locked in Odin’s stuff and no one else but him is supposed to see it. Thor must’ve stolen it from him. I guess he really is on our side.”, Loki said and opened the book.

He saw him quickly move to the right page and he started reading the book, clearly understanding the language. As he continued to read, Stiles could see his demeaner change. He was getting angrier and angrier until he finally shut the book down.

“That son of a bitch!”, his father said in rage.

“Why? What is it?”, Stiles asked him.

“He’s been lying, Stiles! The prophecy isn’t about the end of Asgard, it’s about the end of Odin!”

“Wait, about his death?”, Stiles asked. He was already suspicious about something being wrong since he had translated about half of it already, but he wasn’t expecting such a thing.

“It doesn’t specifically say his death. It’s about him losing the throne by the actions caused from one of my children. He has been so worried about losing it, that he’s condemned my children to a life of imprisonment.”

“Are you sure?”, Stiles asked him, since it is quite an accusation.

“I am and I think I know something else. I’m pretty sure the prophecy is about you.”

“What!? No, that doesn’t make sense. I don’t plan on become the king of Asgard or something like that.”

“It’s about dethroning, it doesn’t say whether or not my child would become king. But it does mention a powerful child of mine that would grow to become powerful, more even than Odin, and that would bring upon his end as king.”

“I get that, but that doesn’t mean it’s me. If it wasn’t for Odin’s actions, it wouldn’t even happen, so it doesn’t really make sense.”

“It does actually. When a prophecy is written it means that whatever it says will happen. It means that someone or something has seen the future and wrote it. Who’s to say that the future that they had seen isn’t a future where Odin saw the prophecy and did what he did, fulfilling the prophecy himself?”

“I can understand that, but that still doesn’t mean it has to be me. I can’t be more powerful than Odin and even if I am, I can’t do anything of substance. If I could, I wouldn’t have someone else living in my body, would I?”

“Pardon me?”

“Well, I kind of have a bodiless kitsune in my body.”, Stiles said with a grimace, voice quickly rising in pitch.

“Stiles.”, he simply said, and Stiles doesn’t really know how a man who just met him could already have bear so much with just one word.

“I had kind of a situation and, in order to save him, I had to keep him in my body, my mind specifically.”, he groaned.

“It’s lovely that you saved someone, but you know he can’t live in your body forever, right?”

“Of course, I know that. I was eventually going to ask you for help in creating a body for him.”, he said with a pleading look, hoping his father would do it.

“I think I can help with that. You’re probably more powerful than I am, but I’ll guide you through it.”, he said.

“Oh my god! That’s amazing! Thank you so much!”, he said excitedly and threw himself against his father, hugging him fiercely.

“But first things first, is the kitsune trustworthy?”, his father asked as he broke the hug, “From what I remember they’re tricksters.”

“He is, trust me. He was trapped by another kitsune who made him do awful things. I was able to free him and now I just want to help him become himself.”

“Ok, then let’s go. The sooner the better. He might even be able to help us later on. From my understanding kitsunes can be especially powerful.”

“Ok, ok, so I let’s do it.”

“Of course, we just need to go to a clear space and prepare a bit.”

“Uhm, prepare?”

“Of course. You didn’t think you’d just conjure a body out of thin air and let it be, right?”

“Honestly, I was winging it. That was why me and Gen, the kitsune, decided to wait until I was better at magic.”

“I think it was the right idea.”, his father said while laughing, “Where do you think should be a place where magic like this could be done?”

“I don’t know. Does it need to be special or something?”

“Technically, no, but it would help. A place of magic would make it easier and probably increase the chances of success.”

Stiles thought about it for a bit and remembered the perfect place, “I think we should do it at the Nemeton.”

“From what I remember, this town’s Nemeton was severely tainted.”

“It was, but I helped clean it. It should be okay now.”

“Then, it’s the perfect place.”

So, Stiles grabbed his father’s arm and teleported themselves to the Nemeton.

As soon as they got there, Stiles could feel the tree being healed. Even though the stump looked the same, Stiles could feel the energy, the magic coming from it, so much stronger than it was before.

“Yes, this will do. Its magic is doing much better than before. Good job, son.”, his father said, and Stiles preened from the compliment.

“Thanks!”, he says happily.

“And since you helped it heal, it will probably welcome us here, help with the magic and maybe even help protect the territory in the future.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that. It’s kind of cool.”, he said and then focused on the reason they are there, “Now, what do I need to do?”

“So, to create a body you need all four elements. We should get them ready for when we need them.”

“You don’t need to, I can control them.”

“What? You can?”, his father said with a rather surprised look on his face.

“It comes from my mother’s side. “

“Hmm, I don’t remember her being able to use them.”, his dad said sounding intrigued.

“She couldn’t. It’s a trait that runs in the males of the family. While the women have more powerful belief magic, the men can control the elements. Usually, there’s one that’s easier, but right now I don’t really have a problem with any of them.”

“Interesting. Well, it’s going to make this easier. Kneel next to the stump, Stiles.”

Stiles did and his father knelt right beside him, grabbing him in the arm. “I’ll be here and if I see it’s needed, I’ll let you access my power. Now, you need to talk with the kitsune, Gen, right?”

“Yeah, Gen. What do you need me to tell him?”

“He should just get ready and tell him to picture a body and to send it to you. What he sends you is what he’ll become.”

With that, Stiles tugged at his mind to wake up Gen and quickly told him what’s happening. Gen is really excited, Stiles can feel it, and he’s already thinking of how he wants to look like. Apparently, since Noshiko is Japanese, he thinks that’s how he should look. Just a male version.

“He’s ready.”, Stiles tells his father.

“Let’s start. The easy part will be combining the elements. But you are going to need to infuse them with your magic. You need to believe that they will make a body. That they will be able to create something that will live. Then, Gen will enter it and his spirit will give it the final push to life. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.”, Stiles said. He really thinks that he can do this, but he’s still nervous. He’s doing something amazing and he’s afraid he’ll mess up.

“Focus on the earth element and summon a piece of the earth on top of the stump.”, his father told him. Stiles did just that and from the ground, dirt started ascending and it stayed floating above the stump.

“Now, infuse it with water and mould it into the shape of a human.”

Stiles focused and water came from the ground and into the dirt. He focused on mixing them, creating mud, and he made it into the shape of a human, just like moulding clay.

“Now, engulf it in flames and then trap them inside it.”

Stiles summoned a ball of fire and threw it at the human shaped thing and willed the flames to cover it. They burned for a bit until he willed them to go inside the body and stay there, burning.

“Now, you’ll need to focus on your magic and will it to shape the body into a human. Not only in shape, but in every characteristic. Both on the outside and on the inside.”

Stiles focused on what Gen was telling him, on what he was picturing, and he willed the combination to shape into it. From the outside, it was right, but he still had to sort of create the organs.

He focused on himself and tried to copy it. To make the body have the insides that he has, since he surely wouldn’t know how to create them himself.

“Stiles, now you need to bleed on it.”

“Wait, what? You didn’t say anything about that.”

“I thought you’d know. He needs blood to function, so you’ll give him a bit of blood and then his body will assimilate it and create more like it. He’s going to be like your son if you were both the parents.”

“Fine. It’s not like I’m going to back out now.”, he said and summoned a dagger in his hand. He placed his hand above the body and cut it, letting it drop and he willed his magic to take the blood and make it run in the body.

“Now, summon air and make it enter the body, so that it can breathe.”

Stiles did just that and the body actually gasped. He could see the chest rising and falling, but the body was still a weird colour due to its ingredients.

“Now, focus on the image again and how the body should look, colour wise. Focus on those details, the skin colour, the eye colour, the hair colour, everything.”

Stiles did and soon the body was looking much more real. He could see the skin colouring, the eyes becoming green, just like one of Stiles’, which Gen said he thought looked cool and copied it from that. He had a bit of hair, which was completely black.

All in all, it looked like a normal human being, a naked one at that and Stiles can see that Gen took advantage of being able to size himself in everything.

“Now, it’s time for you to move Gen to the body. Place your hands on the chest and transfer his spirit, his soul.”

Stiles moved his hands and placed them on the chest, which has abs. It seems that Gen didn’t want to work for them. He focused on his friend and on him moving to the body and soon he felt him leave.

“Stiles, now this is important. You need to focus on everything you can for the body to sustain itself. You need to believe that it is a real body, that it will live like a normal person.”

Stiles didn’t remove his hands. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic. He felt it coming up to him and he threw it onto the body, feeling himself get drained, but it was worthy. He could also feel magic coming from the Nemeton and into the body, which is helping since it’s taking a lot of energy.

Due to the Nemeton’s help, Stiles didn’t need to channel his father and a couple of minutes into it, Gen drew a breath.

Stiles felt a bit tired, but his happiness overtook it as he saw Gen look at his surroundings with a smile on his face. Stiles quickly took out his jacket and gave it to Gen, who was probably cold, since he’s naked in the middle of the woods.

Gen immediately put on the jacked and jumped on top of Stiles, hugging him with everything. “Thank you”, Stiles heard in a ragged voice, probably since that body has never been used before.

It’s the last thing he hears before falling into darkness.

Stiles wakes up and takes a look at his surroundings. He realizes that he isn’t in his bed, at least not the one in his bedroom, but the one in the pack house.

Gen, now fully clothed, is sleeping next to him and Tyr is at the end of the bed. Even though Stiles still feels a bit tired, he feels amazing. He feels accomplished.

Stiles gets up, conscious not to wake up Gen and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. After he goes downstairs, Tyr in is tow, since he’s starving, probably from using so much energy the previous night.

Derek and his father, Loki, who he now realizes needs a specific word to call him by, since he needs to distinguish his biological father from the one who raised him, are in the kitchen table talking and eating, which kind of makes Stiles panic.

Now that he and Derek are something other than friends, they haven’t really talked about what they truly are, this feels like he’s meeting the parents, which he knows that he already did, but now’s different.

So, in total Stiles panic he says the first thing that comes to his mind, “What should I call you?”, which makes Stiles want to facepalm himself the moment it leaves his mouth.

“Uhm, what?”, his father says.

“It’s just that I already used dad to mention my dad, uhm, John, I guess, and it’s weird to call you the same word.”, he tries to explain, hopefully in a good way.

“I’m not sure. Maybe father or daddy?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Not daddy, don’t tell me to call you by that ever again, please.”, he said. His mind doesn’t go to fatherly places when he thinks about that and he knows that Derek is feeling the same way since he’s trying, badly, not to smile at him.

“Ok”, his father said a bit confused, “So, father, then?”

“Yeah, father is a good fit, I think.”, Stiles said with a smile, “Now, father, what were you talking about with Derek?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. Now, I was thinking about spending a bit of time with you, getting to know each other for a bit.”

“Of course, I’d love that!”, Stiles said, happier than he’d been for a while.

His father got up to leave, but Stiles was just staring expectantly at him.

“What?”, his father asked.

“If we’re going in public, you can’t be wearing that. I know you like dark suits, so why don’t you change into one?”

“Oh, right, I completely forgot.”, he said and right in front of Stiles’ eyes and with a glow just like the one Stiles used to have, his clothes changed to those Stiles mentioned.

They ended up taking a walk through the woods, which made the change unnecessary, but it was still cool, so Stiles didn’t really care, and they talked a bit about everything. About how Stiles was when growing up and also how the other man was, both prone to mischief.

At lunch time, Loki’s suggestion, they went to the diner where his mother used to work, where both his fathers met her. It was a good lunch. They both got curly fries with their burgers and shared stories about his mother. Even though it hurt to think about her, it didn’t sour the mood, so they were happily chatting and eating.

When they reached the pack house, Gen was there to greet him with a hug. It was weird to see him as a person and when they moved into the house, the rest of the pack, except his dad, was in the living room, with the wolves eyeing both Gen and his father.

Stiles sat down in one of the empty sofas, his father at his right and Gen at his left and started talking.

“So, uhm, for all of you who don’t know, this is my father: Loki,”, he said looking towards his father and then turned to the other side, “and this is Gen, an, uhm, friend of mine.”

“Friend?”, Erica said with a smirk and with a twitch of her nose and Stiles realized what she must be smelling. Gen was created with his blood which means they must smell very alike and then they slept the entire night together, which might give the wrong impression.

“Yes, a friend, Erica. Stop that. There’s a reason you’re smelling what you’re smelling, and it isn’t what you’re thinking.”

“I’m confused, what is she smelling?”, Clint asks, voicing the thoughts of the few there that can’t smell it for themselves.

Erica was starting to open her mouth, but Stiles spoke before she could, “She’s smelling our scents intertwined, which usually occurs when you’re in a relationship or are family or just spend a really long time together.”, he said, noticing that when he mentioned the relationship part, Derek let out a low growl.

“In our case is family, I guess.”, Stiles said smiling, but before he continued, he turned to Kira, “Now, Kira, what I’m about to explain here can’t get to your mother. Can you do that?”

She just nodded, so Stiles continued, “Remember when I was sort of possessed by a Nogitsune and Kira’s mother tried to slice me with a sword?”, he asked which earned low growls form part of the pack and sounds of acknowledgement from the rest, including Clint, to whom he had explained the edited version.

“I didn’t really kill it like I said. Well I kind of did but didn’t at the same time. Gen, here, is or let’s say, was the Nogitsune.”, and the moment he said those words, people started looking at Stiles like was crazy and at Gen like they wanted to kill him, especially Kira, since they know what he is supposed to be.

“Calm down, he isn’t the monster Noshiko made him to be.”, he said and then explained everything. He told them all about how Nogitsune was actually created, not summoned, by Noshiko and that he was bound to her orders. That he had no control whatsoever about what he was doing, and that Stiles freed him from it. So, now Gen is just like every other kitsune out there.

“But he’s still a void kitsune, he’s still evil.”, Kira said.

“No, he isn’t Kira. Your mother made his feed off of chaos, pain and strife. Gen is not like that. Do you think me evil because of who my father is?”

“No, of course not.”

“A person isn’t evil due to their abilities. Someone with my power could cause so much destruction, but also so much good. The same can be said for Gen.”, Stiles said giving Gen a smile.

They were interrupted by the wolves, almost in a synchronized fashion, turning their heads towards the entrance of the house.

“There’s two cars coming into the driveway, SUV’s.”, Derek says, which causes people to go into attack mode.

They all got up, ready for what was coming, before Derek spoke, “Right now, only me and Stiles go. The rest of you stay but be ready.”

They followed that, but they didn’t remain seated and went to the windows to be able to see what would happen. Stiles followed Derek to the door, and they opened it to see a black SUV, with tainted windows, park in front of the house.

He hears Derek quietly say “Four”, which must mean there are four people in the car, but only one door opens, the front passenger seat and a woman exits the car.

“Hello, my name is Maria Hill and I’m here in behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.”, she said holding up her badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day!

Stiles POV:

Stiles really doesn’t like this, he doesn’t want the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he knows who to contact to be able to dodge whatever they want, he just needs to get a message to Danny. Luckily for him, the wolves can all hear what he needs to say, so he just places a hand in front of his mouth and whispers, “Danny USB Tony” and fakes coughing.

He’s told Danny about where the flash drive Tony gave him with to connect with Jarvis is and he just hopes that the wolves are able to relay the message to him and that he understands the meaning. Hopefully, they just have to stall before Tony comes up with something.

“And why are you here?”, Derek asks, polite as usual. Stiles wants to play nice and not do something to anger the woman, since if she left three other people in the car, they are probably reinforcements.

Stiles isn’t worried for his safety, he knows that they would take them all out easily, he just doesn’t want unwanted attention to themselves.

“We received some readings in your backyard, and we’d like to understand what happened.”, she said. Stiles thinks that it might be the Bifrost, when Stiles brought back his father from that hellish planet.

It was luck that they didn’t end up with either Loki or Clint outside, since it would cause a great deal of questions. He still doesn’t like the ones being asked, but he can stall long enough.

“Huh, weird readings? What does that mean?”, Stiles asked, trying to play a bit dumb.

“It was just some disturbances that we’ve noticed before. Did any of you notice anything abnormal?”, she asked.

“I don’t think so.”, he replied, “When was this? I mean, the disturbances?”

“Yesterday, close to dinner time. Were any of you home then?”, she asked.

“We were, actually and I don’t think anything out of the ordinary happened.”, he said and then turned to Derek, “Did you see something?”

“No.”, Derek briefly answered.

Before any of them could say something else, Danny exits the house with someone on the phone, hopefully Tony. He takes the phone to Stiles.

“Just a minute.”, he says to both Derek and the agent and thanks Danny for the phone.

“Hello”, he says.

“Stiles, I hear you have a problem?”, Tony answered which made Stiles release a sigh of relief.

“I do, remember when I last saw you and I had to leave a different with a friend? It’s the same.”, he said, not wanting to mention the organization, but hoping tony would understand.

“So S.H.I.E.L.D.’s there?”

“Uh huh.”, he simply stated.

“And what do they want?”

“You know, my uncle came to visit, and you know how that goes.”

“Oh, is he still there?”

“No, but my father is and so is a friend of ours.”, he said, hoping Tony would understand that if either man were to be found out it wouldn’t bode well.

“Ok, so I’ll need to talk to the agent. Who is it?”

Stiles didn’t want the agent to know that the call was about this, but he guessed that if Tony wanted to know, he’d oblige.

“Her name is Maria Hill.”, he said which made the agent raise her eyebrows and stare at him.

“I know her. Pass her the phone and tell her a friend wants to talk to her.”, Tony said.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”, he didn’t think it would be a good idea, especially if they know each other.

“I’m sure, Stiles, do it.”

“Uhg, fine.”, he said and held out the phone towards the agent.

“It’s a friend of yours.”, simply said.

She was sceptic, but once she heard the voice her face turned into one of annoyance. Stiles guesses she really does know Tony and isn’t really happy with this development.

They keep talking even though Stiles can’t hear a thing about what they’re saying. He knows Derek can, but it’s not like he’ll expose himself just to let Stiles in on the conversation.

After a couple of minutes, she ends the call and hands Stiles back the phone, which he then hands to Danny.

“So, it seems you have powerful friends, kid.”, she said.

“Well, what can I say? I guess I’m a friendly person.”, he just answered.

“Remember that Stark can’t always be there to protect you. Afterall New York is a long way from here.”, she said, which sounded vaguely threatening to Stiles.

“Then it’s good that I don’t need his protection, isn’t it? You must ask yourself why that disturbance happened where it did and if Stark is the only one having my back.”, he said.

“Well, then it’s good that other worlds aren’t just a call away, isn’t it?”

“Oh, they’re much closer than that.”, he said and didn’t give her enough time to say something in response, “Now, why don’t you go on your merry way with the three other agents you brought back.”

“Who said I brought someone else here?”

“I have my ways, Ms. Hill.”, he vaguely said and turned his back towards her, followed by Danny and Derek and they entered the house. He knows that she’ll see it for what it is. That he’s confident enough to turn his back on her, that he doesn’t truly fear her.

A minute after they entered, the noise of a car driving off was heard and everyone in the house breathed a sigh of relief.

Stiles immediately went to Clint, “I think you should leave.”, and he could see the hurt on the other man’s face and understood how it could’ve been interpreted, so he added, “Not because I don’t want you here, but because S.H.I.E.L.D. will be watching and you can’t be seen here.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea. I can even try and snoop at what they’re trying to do here, maybe even get assigned to this case.”, Clint said.

“You don’t have to, Clint. Don’t put yourself in danger. You know damn well that we can take care of ourselves.”, Stiles told him.

“Of course, I know that, Stiles, but an organization like that isn’t going to let it go. They have proof that an Asgardian, probably Thor, was here and that you’re in contact with Tony Stark. That isn’t something ordinary. They will continue their investigation.”, Clint said, trying to push his point.

“Fine, but the moment something bad happens, you’re out, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”, he said.

“Okay, okay, kiddo. Don’t worry.”, Clint said.

Then he turned towards the rest around the living room, “I was planning to take care of the Odin problem as soon as possible, before he could truly find out who I am, but it seems we might have to wait.”

“That’s for the best, Stiles.”, his father said, “You mustn’t forget that Odin is thousands of years old. You need training before you’re able to take him on.”

“I get that, but I won’t be alone. I’ll have you and Thor with me, won’t I?”, he asked.

“I’m not so sure. Me, you’ll have, but Thor might be a wild card.”, his father said and Stiles was going to protest but his father continued before he could, “I’ve known him for a long time, son, and I know that it won’t be easy getting him to act against the Allfather.”

“Fine. Will you be training me, then?”, Stiles asked hopeful.

“Of course, son.”, his father replied with an answering smile.

They all ended up in the sofas watching a movie on tv. Stiles was sitting right next to Derek and took advantage to cuddle the other man, which didn’t go unnoticed by his father and he senses a talk between the two men later on.

Clint left around midnight after exchanging goodbyes and promising to be safe and they ended up going to sleep not long after, each taking their own rooms in the house and his father and Gen two of the guest rooms. He’d rather just crash there, since his dad is working the night shift.

The next day, his training starts.

He spends the morning showing what he can do with his magic and his father giving him pointers, like imbuing his knives with different things as to add to the attack, like ice or fire or creating circles of ice so thin that they should cut anything in their path. They also decided that they would be practicing him fighting with the daggers without throwing them, since it’s what he’ll most likely use against Odin.

The following month passes mostly the same. Him and his father bond while training and Stiles got much better in fighting close-quarters, he’s even able to use his magic to improve his senses, making it easier to doge and to attack faster and, especially, to not feel as tired during the fight.

His relationship with Derek is evolving. Both his fathers had talks with Derek. The first time was with Loki who explained the ways he can use magic to end a person before they even know he’s there. Then it was John, who mentioned how Stiles is underage and that he’s not afraid to use a gun, especially now that he has access to wolfsbane.

Derek came out of those conversations a bit paler than he entered, but Stiles knows that Derek would never willingly hurt him, so he doesn’t need to truly worry.

They have a date at least two times a week and he’s loving them. He never knew how much of a closet nerd the alpha is and he truly loves finding those kinds of things about him.

The only thing they have done so far is kissing, even thought in the way that Stiles loves groping his boyfriend, he hasn’t only touched Derek’s private parts. He’s fully taking advantage of whatever loophole he can find in the no-sex rule.

They’ve been going on strong and Stiles can’t wait for his birthday. Everyone already knows what’s going to happen and that they are to be left alone that night.

The pack has been bonding with both his father and Gen, especially the latter, whom despite being incredibly old, he acts the age his body is, the same as theirs. They been getting as close as brothers and both his fathers have been acting in the same role to the kitsune.

Gen’s been getting especially close to both Allison and Isaac. He’s confused about whatever’s developing between them, but he’s not going to meddle. He’ll just make sure Gen knows what he’s doing and what he’s getting himself into.

Stiles has also been receiving messages from Clint on a steady basis. He checks in every other day and from what he’s been saying, S.H.I.E.L.D. still hasn’t given up on the pack. They’re still suspicious of whatever might be going there, which means that Stiles has been keeping Loki indoors and that whenever they are in public together, he needs to look like someone else.

Despite that, everything else was going fine, but of course all good things must come to an end.

It was still morning. Stiles had barely woken up and he was eating breakfast, having spent the night in the pack house, something that happened often when his dad is working the night shift, giving him time to spend with his other father, when he heard someone calling his name from outside in the backyard.

He quickly ran outside, recognizing the voice and, just as expected, his uncle Thor was in the backyard, the Bifrost scorch mark just behind him. It’s not like he isn’t happy about seeing him, but it’s probably going to bring more attention to them.

He hugs his uncle and when they break the hug he starts to speak, but the other man is able to beat him to it, “Stiles, I need to talk to you and my brother. Where is he?”

“Uhm, he’s inside.”, Stiles said starting to move inside with Thor following, “What’s going on is everything okay?”, he asked.

“Why don’t we talk when the three of us can be together, huh?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll just get him.”, Stiles said but once they entered the door his father was there, probably having seen the Bifrost in action.

“Brother.”, his father said in way of greeting.

“Brother.”, Thor answered with a nod.

“Uncle, father.”, he said, trying to break the tension, probably unsuccessful.

They moved to the living room and Thor started talking.

“It seems the Allfather is suspicious. Stiles’ power hasn’t gone unnoticed and he’s trying to understand who he truly is. It’s just a matter of time before he finds out.”

“That means we need to make our move, right?”, Stiles said.

“Yes, the sooner we take down Odin, the better.”, his father agreed.

“Wait, take him out? You can’t kill the Allfather just like that.”, Thor countered.

Stiles remembered that Thor still doesn’t know about the prophecy, so he explains it. He tells about how Odin warped the truth and that the prophecy talks only about his dethroning, not about his death. That if Odin wasn’t so consumed with knowing the future, the prophecy would’ve never even happened.

“That can’t be true, father would never do something like that.”, Thor said, trying to reason with them, but Stiles knows that it will be futile.

“We have the original prophecy, Thor. We have its translation. He lied and we know it. We need to relieve him of his power, or he’ll try to imprison me.”, Stiles said trying to get to his uncle.

“Actually, he’ll most likely try to kill you.”, his father said, “You’re too powerful to be left alive. You had time to grow your power to the point that containment isn’t a choice for the Allfather.”

The news shocked Stiles, but not by much. Afterall, he wasn’t truly expecting much of the man who imprisoned his siblings just for the crime of being born.

“Then we move as fast as we can.”, he said and then turned towards Thor, “Are you in?”

Stiles could see the hesitation on his uncle’s face. He looked towards his father and they seem to be thinking the same thing.

“You won’t have to fight him if you don’t want to.”, Stiles said, “You can distract your mother, or something else, while we do that.”

“No.”, Thor said, “You need me there. I’m the only one who can convince the guards to back down and I need to be with you. I need to be part of it, if I’m to be Odin’s successor.”

Thor looked towards his brother while he said the last part. Stiles knows of their rivalry and maybe Stiles’ father once wanted the throne, but I don’t think he truly wants that now. His thoughts are confirmed seconds after.

“Long live the king, Thor Odinson.”, his father with a kind smile, mirrored in Thor’s face.

After that they continued to talk during the rest of the morning. Eventually, both Peter and Derek joined them to discuss strategy and how they should attack the throne.

Both Peter and his father were pushing for a stealthy approach. They think that moving through the dark and immobilizing Odin when he’s least expecting will be the best course of action. Stiles believes that it will be the safest, but he has doubts about the results.

Yes, they would be able to accomplish their mission, but what would the people of Asgard think when their ruler suddenly disappeared. It’s not like they can simply tell everyone what happened and expect them all to believe it. Especially not when two of the main parties are the God of Mischief and his son.

To counter that, Thor suggest a head-on approach. Take his father out in battle, showing Stiles’ courage and might for the people to see. The problem with that is that Odin is protected by guards and Stiles doesn’t want to have to fight them all. The guards are just doing their job, they don’t deserve to die. He might be able to knock some out, but he might accidentally kill someone in the heat of battle.

Eventually, they decided on a plan. Stealthy in parts, but upfront in others. Combining the best of both worlds.

After lengthy, too lengthy for Stiles’ taste, discussion, him, his father and Thor were finally able to convince the two Hales that they can’t come. In the human world they may be superior in terms of strength, but in the Asgardian world they’re weaker than everyone else.

Stiles and his family won’t be able to carry out the plan while focusing on protecting the werewolves. Stiles is glad that they found that argument, because even if they didn’t, he’d make sure the Hales couldn’t follow. He would never endanger their safety like that.

Lunch came and went and in the afternoon their plans were put into motion.

They would all take the Bifrost to Asgard. Heimdall knows of Stiles’ existence and friendship with Thor, but not of his true heritage, even thought it might be harder to hide once the man can truly see Stiles, but if necessary they’ll subdue him, even though Thor keeps saying that it shouldn’t be needed.

Stiles’ father and Thor move to the backyard, ready to call upon Heimdall, but while Stiles is following, Derek stops him along the way.

“Promise me you’ll be safe, Stiles.”, Derek says, and Stiles can hear the raw emotion.

“I can promise that I’ll try, Derek.”, he says in hushed tone. Maybe some wolf might hear them, but he wants the moment to themselves.

“I can’t lose you, Stiles. Not you.”

“I know, Derek, I know. I’ll do everything in my power to come back to you. You’re not getting rid of my annoying ass that easily.”, he says and moves to kiss Derek, who graciously kisses him back.

“I do love that ass.”, Derek says after breaking the kiss, “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes, shock all over his face. They hadn’t said that to each other, but Stiles doesn’t feel afraid, he doesn’t feel bad for them being said, he doesn’t feel panicked, at least not a lot, because he knows he’s loved Derek for so long and he won’t ever do anything to lose the other man.

“I love you too, Derek.”, he replied and kissed Derek again.

They broke their kiss only because they needed air and hugged, staying close to each other for as long as they could before Stiles had to leave. Eventually he did, so they moved outside, where his father and uncle were already waiting.

He moved to their sides, looking at the two Hales, “Take care of him, will you, Peter?”

“Of course, Stiles, anything for you.”, Peter replied.

“You just had to make it creepy, didn’t you?”, Stiles said with a grin on his face.

“Anything for my favourite.”, Peter said with a smile. Not his signature smirk, but a warm smile that Stiles has been on the other end of as of late.

Stiles could see that Thor was about to shout for Heimdall, but Loki spoke first, “First, I believe you should wear something more royal, don’t you think son?”

And before Stiles could say anything, there was a glow around him and when he dissipated, he could tell that his entire wardrobe changed. His father conjured a mirror and Stiles gasped once he saw himself in it.

He was dressed in full black leather just like his father, but with turquoise highlights, instead of dark green. The areas around his shoulders, knees and radius were all gold like. He had a black cowl around his neck, which seems to be big enough to cover his head. He thinks he looks like the character in Thief, but without the cape and with a bit more colour.

“It looks amazing, father. Thanks.”, Stiles said in awe.

“You look great, Stiles.”, Derek said, and Stiles could see that this look is truly turning on the other man. He might start to think of other places to use it once he finally turns eighteen.

Stiles keeps staring at Derek until Thor ends the moment by starting to shout at the skies, “Heimdall! Takes us to Asgard!”

Not a minute passed before he could see the Bifrost slowly approaching and the three of them were taken through. It was just like last time and they rapidly arrived at their destination.

The moment Stiles stepped foot on Asgard, he felt this rush. It was like he had been drinking coffee mixed with his adderall. It made him feel kind of dizzy, enough for him to actually sway on the spot, being caught by his father.

“Is everything okay, Stiles?”, his father asked.

“I don’t know, I felt this rush. It’s like my magic become energized or something.”, he said, trying to explain.

“Hmm, makes sense I suppose.”, his father said and then started to explain, “Like I’ve told you before, you draw power from three different places, one of them being Asgard. Up until now you had a magical connection with the planet, now you also have a physical one. I guess that what happened was your magic finally recognizing one of its sources.”

“That’s actually understandable, I guess.”, Stiles said and he could finally be up without any assistance and take a look at what Asgard really looks like, or at least, the room they’re in.

They’re in this beautiful room. It kind of looks like an observatory. It has these cog-like structures, that seem to be made of gold or something similar, all around the walls and ceilings. Behind him, with the bridge in the middle, it looks like glass and he has an amazing view of space from it.

In the middle of the room, there’s some stairs, in a circular way, leading up to a stand where a man, with what looks to be a full gold armour, is standing holding a sword that’s been inserted in the stand.

“I sense great power in him, Thor.”, the man, who he thinks is Heimdall, but he isn’t sure, said.

“This is Stiles, Heimdall.”, Thor said, and he says something that Stiles was against, but they ended up letting him do it, “He’s Loki’s son.”

“Loki’s son!?”, Heimdall said, clearly surprised, “But how? I have never sensed him as such.”

“I was hiding him.”, his father said, “If it wasn’t for his power, you would have never been able to find him. Not like the rest.”

And then it clicked. How Odin would always know about whenever Loki had children, no matter what he did to keep them safe. How he would find them and later on imprison them. It was all because of Heimdall, he was the one to find them for his king.

“You!”, Stiles said, seething with anger, “It’s your fault that Odin has been taking my siblings!”

“I was fulfilling my duty of protecting the realms.”, Heimdall simply answered.

“Seriously!? Against what!? What threat did my siblings ever posed, huh!?”, Stiles yelled but didn’t let the other man answer, “None! They did nothing and were still taken and today that’s going to end!”

“I will not let you do it. I will protect the realms.”, Heimdall replied.

“No. You are only protecting your king and I will go through you if I need to.”, Stiles said.

“Heimdall, you don’t need to do this.”, Thor said, “We found out that Odin has been lying about why he’s been keeping Loki’s children. They won’t be responsible for Asgard’s destruction, just for my father’s fall from power.”

Thor truly wanted to reason with Heimdall, but Stiles isn’t too convinced about the true significance of it. He doesn’t really believe that it’ll work, but he lets him. Afterall, who doesn’t want to not battle their friends.

“How can I believe it?”, Heimdall said.

“I can let you it.”, his father said. Stiles doesn’t really know what that means, but he’ll go along with it, “I’ll share the memories of reading the original prophecy. You’ll see it for yourself.”

Heimdall nods and starts walking down the stairs, his sword left in the stand. He stops right in front of his father and places each hand on one side of Stiles’ father’s face. Both his father and Heimdall close their eyes and, after a couple of minutes, they open once more.

“I will help you.”, Heimdall said.

“You will betray your king?”, Stiles asked, wanting to be sure or to know how much Heimdall would actually do.

“My duty is to the nine realms and their citizens. The Allfather has deceived me and, in doing so, commit acts that should have never happened.”, Heimdall replied, “I won’t inform the king of your arrival. Be safe.”

With that they all moved away. Once Stiles left the observatory and stepped onto the rainbow bridge, he was in awe with the scenery. Asgard is beautiful, much more than he ever thought and he hopes he might get the opportunity to get to see it.

Loki separates from them, as according to plan, while he and Thor walk alone. They take roads out of sight but walk the entire way as to conserve their strengths for the inevitable fight.

No one questions the hooded figure, since he’s right by Thor. They reach the palace and walk into the throne room, guards on both sides of it, up until they stop just some meters away from the throne.

He finally takes a look at the man who’s responsible for it all. Odin Borson, king of Asgard, kidnapper.

“Thor, my son, it’s great to see you.”, Odin said, “And who is your friend here?”

Stiles takes off his cowl, revealing his face and says, “My name is Stiles. Stiles Lokison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as Stiles uttered those words, Odin’s entire demeanour shifted. Stiles could see the anger in the man’s face, but also the suspicion.

“That’s not possible.”, Odin said after a couple of seconds.

“Why? Because you had all my siblings captured? Because you had Heimdall looking for them on the basis of a lie?”, Stiles said.

“YOU WON’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM THE KING!”, Odin yelled getting up from his chair due to his anger.

“Yes, you are.”, Stiles said, “Then you know what the prophecy states will happen.”

“Are you going to try and let him kill me, son?”, Odin said to Thor, “Your own father.”

“He won’t kill you, father. We’ve seen the original prophecy. We know of what it speaks. It is of your loss of power, not of life. You have imprisoned too many with that lie.”, Thor spoke.

“GUARDS! Apprehend them!”, Odin said, but they had planned for it.

While their conversation was happening, Loki would sneak into the place the guards relax and knock them all out with a spell. The only ones they have to take care of are then ones currently there and Thor can do it himself.

“Thor, go! I’ll deal with your father.”, he said, and Thor followed.

“Do you believe you can win against me?”, Odin said as he walked down from the stairs in front of his throne, “You’re nothing but a child. I have much more experience than you could ever have, not to mention an army backing me up.”

“I’m kind of noticing the lack of an army, you know?”, Stiles said, “Don’t count on them being here. It’s just the two of us.”

With that Odin started attacking him. Stiles barely had enough time to transform and summon two daggers before he was attacked with Odin’s weapon, his spear Gungnir. Stiles has been warned that the weapon is possibly indestructible, so he needs to be able to hit around it, and that its energy blasts are especially powerful.

Stiles gives into his magic and simply fights. They keep dancing with each other, one never hitting the other, perfectly in synch to strike or block. To be honest, Stiles doesn’t want to simply do that. They don’t have that much time. At any moment, the guards might wake up or someone else might enter get others here to help.

With that in mind, Stiles sends a powerful gust of ice against Odin sending him flying against the stairs of the throne. The moment he got up, Stiles could see what he was going to do. He was going to send an energy blast.

Stiles summoned his ice as a shield, just before a bright gold beam of energy started flowing from the weapon. He could tell that it wouldn’t hold. He’s continuously spending magic to replace the shield as it is broken, which will deplete him in no time, so he needs a different strategy.

In order to at least make the other man stop, Stiles summons one of his daggers and throws it at him, which makes him stop the blast to be able to deflect it, since Stiles aimed at the only place that his armour wasn’t covering him, the front of his face.

Before Stiles can send another attack his way, Odin lifts his hand and Stiles is sent flying against one of the pillars of the room. Luckily for him, his skin when transformed is rather resistant.

Stiles creates, in an instant, a circle, as thin as he could, his father’s suggestion, and threw it at the older man, which hit it on his side and made a scratch on the armour on his left arm. It seems the armour might be incredibly resistant too.

Obviously, Odin wasn’t happy about that and suddenly Stiles was being thrown against another pillar, but he didn’t let that stop him even though Odin was holding him up against the pillar, but still rather far away from him, making Stiles unable to move anything, even his arms.

Stiles focused on his magic and teleported away, behind Odin, leaving an illusion of himself where he was. Odin wasn’t fooled, since he, almost immediately, turned around. This time, however, Stiles had conjured fireballs and was throwing them against him.

Odin was either dodging them or blocking them with Gungnir, which made the attack rather ineffective, so Stiles decided to switch it up. As he kept throwing fireballs, he made vines sprout from the floor and start wrapping themselves around Odin.

It didn’t go as planned, since Odin simply slammed his spear on the floor and, at the same time, the vines disappeared, and Stiles was thrown across the room.

To try something stronger, Stiles summons lightning from his bare hands and sends it against Odin. A continuous stream of lightning, making him feel like emperor Palpatine, he almost says: _Power! Unlimited power!_ , but he refrained from it.

The spear continued to be the problem. It’s like anything he throws at the man, he can simply put the spear in front him and _Bam!,_ it’s like he isn’t even being attacked. Since it still isn’t working, he decides to try something else, take Gungnir from Odin.

He tries to sense a source of water and finds one behind the throne. Since he can’t really create water anywhere else but in front it him, he resorts to take control of that one. While still fulfilling his dark side fantasies, he focuses on the getting the water closer to them until he’s able to blast him against Odin from his side, sending the man flying, since he wasn’t expecting the attack.

Stiles uses his magic to separate Gungnir from Odin and brings it closer to him, until it stops mid-air, and Stiles can see Odin with his hand out trying to force Gungnir back to him. They’re both using their power to try and sway the weapon the either one of them until Odin yells, “ENOUGH!”

Gungnir falls to the ground and Stiles is blasted backwards. He’s truly sick of that happening, but when he gets up, Odin isn’t trying to get the spear, he’s walking towards Stiles with a look of determination on his face.

Suddenly, Odin holds out his hand and Stiles is propelled upwards by an invisible force. He’s stopped, floating above the ground, as Odin comes near him. Stiles is trying to use his powers, but it’s like they’re blocked. It’s like they’re not coming to him.

“You’re just a child. I have access to the magic of this planet, and I will end you with it.”, Odin says, which causes Stiles to think. He also has access to the magic of that planet. Afterall, his father was granted access to that magic, the most powerful even, due to him being royalty, despite not being Asgardian, which means that the same magic Odin is using, Stiles can also use.

However, not only does Stiles has access to it, he has access to more. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to wield the Asgardian magic against the actual king. Maybe he’ll be able to soften it for a while, but maybe he won’t.

Maybe he can tap directly into not only Asgard’s magic, but also Earth’s and Jotunheim’s and he knows just the way to do it. But first, he needs to make sure he’s not crushed to death by the magic around him, so he focuses on connecting to Asgard first.

He closes his eyes and tries to not focus on the pain he’s in. On the feeling of being squished. He feels the magic around him. He tries to tap into it, but it’s like it’s not letting him. He focuses on his own magic and imagines his magic pouring out of his body, like energy, and connecting to the magic all around him.

He feels it the moment it happens. The moment the magic recognizes him as one of his own and the moment it lets Stiles also have control of it. He opens his eyes and, with the same ease he usually uses magic, the one around him dissipates.

The problem now is that he needs to be able to stop and focus to connect to the others. He knows just the way to do it. Stiles creates 12 replicas of himself, much more than he ever did at once. He hadn’t used the trick before, since it would only stall Odin for a bit but, luckily, it’s exactly what he needs right now.

The moment the replicas are created, he teleports behind a pillar and focuses. He knows that the only way to tap into the other planets’ magic is to connect to them and there’s only one thing he knows that connects to the three planets, Yggdrasil.

Stiles closes his eyes, focuses on the magic around him and tries to branch out all around the planet to try and find the branch that connects Yggdrasil to it. It doesn’t take long. The thing is it feels weird connecting his magic to it. Like he’s tapping into something that he shouldn’t and that there will be consequences if he does.

He’s not sure how he feels that. Maybe it’s an engrained warning in the tree that popped into his thoughts or maybe he’s just being dumb, but he doesn’t know. However, Stiles thinks that if he doesn’t tap into Yggdrasil’s power, but simply used its physical connection to the planets, there shouldn’t be an issue.

Stiles doesn’t really have time to think it through, so he just does it. Suddenly, he feels something strange and opens his eyes, but instead of the room he was just in, he’s in a forest. In front of him there’s the biggest tree he has ever seen, a representation of Yggdrasil, he thinks. Around him it simply looks like a normal forest, except for one thing, the stillness.

He hears no birds chirping, no sound of the tree branches, nothing. When he actually looks closely at it, it’s like the world is frozen in time. The trees are completely still. There’s no breeze around him. There’s nothing.

Stiles should be more shocked about it, he really should, but his magic, instead of flaring up in face of danger, it’s ecstatic inside him. Like he’s in the safest place he could ever be, and Stiles learned to trust his magic enough that he doesn’t question it.

He feels his magic pulling him forward, towards the huge tree, and he follows it. Stiles reaches the tree and stands right in front of it. He holds out his hand and presses it onto its trunk.

For a couple of seconds Stiles is disappointed that nothing actually happened, but suddenly the place where his hand touches the tree starts glowing, but not his new turquoise colour, it’s plain white and its getting brighter, to the point that Stiles has to close his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong but when he turns around there’s someone there. It’s woman with long black hair, a crown of flowers around it. She’s dressed in a green dress, but there looks to be vines around it.

“Hello Mieczyslaw Stilinski, son of Loki and Claudia, child of three worlds.”, she said with a beautiful voice, the first person, besides his mother, he ever heard say his name with perfect pronunciation.

“Uhm, hi, hello.”, he said, confused as to what’s happening.

“Are you seeking the power of the Tree of Life?”, she asked him.

“No. I just wanted to reach Earth and Jotunheim. I don’t know what I did wrong, I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong, child.”, she said, which sounds weird since she looks like she’s in her thirties at most, but he’s seen weirder, “I pulled you here.”

“You did? Why?”, he asked.

“You are battling Odin Borson, who has been given power by us.”, she said.

“I am, but it’s because of what he’s been doing. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act against you.”, he told her, hoping she isn’t in Odin’s side.

“He came to us for power. It was given, but it wasn’t for a price. Odin was told the end of his reign, sooner that it would be were he not in search of power. No matter what he does, today a new king will rise.”

“Does that mean that you’ll help me defeat him?”, he asked.

“We won’t. We will merely provide the connection you were seeking. No power from us, unless you wish for it like Odin once did.”, she said.

“No, I don’t want that. I don’t need anything else, besides the connection.”, he told her. Stiles doesn’t want to know about his future. He doesn’t want to become like Odin, merciless in his quest to change what’s to happen, only to end up causing it.

“Will it work? That is, what I was trying to do?”, he asked.

“Never once there has been one like you. A child of three worlds. A child of three magics. A child with three parents. A child of a third of the realms. Your life is made of trinities. Do you know what it means or what it could mean?”, she asked him.

“I know it could be considered a sacred number or that it could mean good fortune, but nothing else.”, he said, only knowing it since he sometimes goes on weird research binges and, somehow, keeps a great deal of their information.

“That’s part of it, yes. It could also mean beginning, middle, end. Birth, Life, Death. It’s a symbol for union, for everything that is, that was and that’s to be. Past, present, future. A number to represent everything. I wonder if it represents you.”, she said, and the last part confused him.

“I thought you could see into the future. Isn’t that how Odin knew of what would happen?”

“I can see all within the nine realms. If you would only affect them, then yes, your future is mine to see, but alas that isn’t the case. You will impact the universe, Mieczyslaw.”, she says, now in more of a serious tone than before.

“What do you mean: the universe?”, he asked.

“A great darkness is coming, a darkness not of these realms. It has already tried to burrow into us, but unsuccessfully. The time where it breaches us is near and you will be the one who needs to defeat it.”

“Me? Why me?”, he asked. Why does it have to be him? Stiles doesn’t want to have to carry a responsibility like that. Afterall, he’s only seventeen.

“Don’t fret, child, for you won’t be alone. Three different kinds will be there to help you.”, she said and then laughed for the first time since he saw her, “The number three again. It seems to follow you, doesn’t it? Now, you must go child, much to do.”, she said, and he could tell that she wouldn’t tell him anything else.

“Wait. You didn’t tell me if it would work or not.”, he said. She never really answered his question, just started talking about the number three.

“Farewell, Mieczyslaw.”, she said and suddenly he opened his eyes staring into the room he had been before, the room where there’s still a battle occurring.

Stiles focused once more, hoping to not be pulled into that place once more. It didn’t happen. His magic entered Yggdrasil and it followed its branches. At a certain point, he split it into different directions, until he felt the magic reach both the Earth and Jotunheim.

When his magic reached the Earth, nothing truly happened. Stiles was born there, grew up there and learned his magic there, so he wasn’t truly expecting anything extraordinary to happen, but when it reached Jotunheim it was even more powerful than when Stiles stepped foot on Asgard.

He felt energy coursing through his veins. He felt the power of the ice world flowing through him. There he truly is royalty. His father is the true king and the royal blood of Jotunheim, blood belonging to millennia of kings, flows through him.

Stiles looked to his magic inside and it was buzzing with energy, with power, urging to come out and play. He felt more powerful than he ever had, like he could do anything he wanted in the world.

With a breath, Stiles came out form behind the pillar and faced Odin once more. It seems that no time passed, the world was frozen just like when he was talking to that woman, since Odin is just finishing the last of his illusions.

He sent a blast of fire against Odin, focusing much more power than usual in it, and blasted him backwards against the palace wall. Odin tried to recover by holding out his hand and sending a bright gold blast of energy, just like the one that he shot from Gungnir before, against Stiles, but he simply put his hands up and focused on protecting himself.

Suddenly, Odin continued onwards towards Stiles holding out his two hands with what looks to be strain on his face and Stiles can see the blast widening and he feels the power in it increasing. He has his arms in an X in front of his face, protecting himself, with nothing but belief that he’ll make it through, that this magic won’t hurt him.

He focusses on his newfound connections, on the powerup he’s getting from the three planets, and pushes against the other man. He focuses on gathering as much magic as he can quickly and sends a blast out of him, not even able to direct it.

The energy comes out of him and flies in every direction, breaking the stream of energy Odin was sending and blasting him backwards, but also destroying two pillars behind him. That doesn’t stop Odin as he sends another blast and Stiles can see that he’s pushing the magic to the limit.

“How? This is the power of Asgard. This is the power of royalty, you cannot resist.”, Odin yelled and tried to push more power.

“You forget something. I am royalty. I am royalty in this planet and in Jotunheim and I have access to the power of Earth.”, Stiles said as he started to push more and more, being able to walk towards Odin, while still fighting him.

“I am a god, you’re but a mere human!”, Odin said as his power still increases, and Stiles doesn’t understand when it can stop. If feels like he’s being hit with so much power, that he can barely even feel power coming off Asgard.

It seems like Odin in channelling as much power from as Asgard as he possibly can, and Stiles feels the planet losing too much. He knows that it can’t take much and that if Odin doesn’t stop then he will be stopped.

Stiles focuses on the particular connection to Asgard. Even though he knows that planets aren’t sentient they still have their ways to chose whoever will defend them, whoever should yield their powers to keep everyone safe and right now, one of its chosen is failing at the task.

He pushes magic into the planet, feeling it return to better levels and now fighting Odin off. He feels a shift as magic that was being fed onto Odin, onto his royal blood, onto the blood of the one chosen to rule this planet, start feeding into him.

Stiles feels himself get stronger as Odin gets weaker and he’s able to withstand the blasts much easily. Not a minute passes before Odin has to stop it and is unable to use it again.

Stiles holds out his hand and makes Odin float above the ground. He focuses and strips Odin out of his armour, out of his crown, out of his power. The armour breaks into hundreds of pieces, flying in every direction, letting an old man with nothing but his clothes fall back on the floor, and then he says:

“You are a god, but I am much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will just be a small ending and an epilogue.
> 
> If you find any mistakes or have any criticism, comment on it, so I know how to improve.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles POV:

The aftermath of the battle was a total shitshow.

People came into the palace to find the king on the ground, a strange person next to him and the king’s son near the knocked-out guards. It didn’t paint a really good picture of what happened.

Luckily for them, the magic users in Asgard aren’t only in the royal family. A group of advisors, who uses the planets energy in their work, sensed what was happening and came at the same time as the people who had found them.

Since these women are connected to Asgard they were able to see that the planet cut off Odin from his power, thus rejecting him as king, which legitimized what had just happened. Afterwards, since Stiles wasn’t at risk of being randomly attacked by any single person in the planet, he left, leaving his father and uncle to deal with the mess.

They ended up throwing a party once he arrived, to which he invited the avengers, who all decided to show up, expect Thor who was still busy on Asgard. Due to all the travels to and from Asgard, S.H.I.E.L.D. was getting anxious and the pack feared that the organization might make a move, so it was decided to come clean, or at least a tiny bit, to them.

With the avengers’ help, Stiles set up a meeting with agent Maria Hill, in which they discussed a sort of truce. S.H.I.E.L.D. would not get in Stiles’ way and in turn Stiles would help them if there was threat to the planet, which he would always do regardless, and share some knowledge with them.

Obviously, Stiles didn’t want to share his heritage nor the fact that his pack is non-human, so S.H.I.E.L.D. met him half-way. He shared his power levels comparing them to Thor, Loki and Odin, which gave them a rather reasonable, even though a bit lower, idea of what he could accomplish and how not good it would be to cross him. All in all, he called it a good deal.

With that out of his way, he could finally focus on other matters. He had two important things to do: figure out what is the darkness Yggdrasil warned him about and find his siblings.

After a discussion of possible enemies with the entire avengers team, his pack and his father, they pretty much figured out that the darkness must be Thanos. They believe that the man is probably in the process of gathering the infinity stones, before coming to Earth to get the remaining ones.

From what they know, they were able to determine the location of the space stone, on Asgard, and the mind stone, on Earth with S.H.I.E.L.D., which they deemed safe enough for the moment.

In the end, they only decided to keep training to be ready for whenever the threat comes.

In regard to his siblings, it was both easy and hard. On one hand, they already knew the location of two of his siblings, Sleipnir and Hel, but the other two they have no idea. Odin hasn’t budged on their locations, for some reason, so it’s been hard.

In Sleipnir’s case it was fairly easy. Odin was using him as his steed, so they simply had to give him a more humane form and let him be free. He ended up staying in Asgard with his uncle until the house that’s being built for Stiles’ family, close to the Hale house, is finished. The house will be big enough to house them all, including the siblings he hasn’t found and his two fathers.

Hel, or Hela as she likes to be called, was a bit trickier. They knew where she was but getting her out of Helheim was the problem. Odin had placed a block on her, rendering her unable to leave the realm. It took a week and intense work, but Stiles and his father were able to figure out the spell and how to break it, letting Hela be free, which ended up revealing her ability to teleport between any of the nine realms in an instant.

For the rest of his siblings, Stiles has been researching whatever he can find, whether on Earth or Asgard to be able to pinpoint their locations, while Loki is working on a new spell to be able to find them, since Stiles wasn’t able to as there was something blocking him, most likely another one of Odin’s spells.

A surprising thing was Stiles meeting his grandmother, who, unexpectedly, wasn’t angry at him for what happened to Odin. She was actually appalled once she learned of what her husband had done and decided to leave him for good, acting as an advisor to Thor, the new king.

The ceremony to truly appoint him still has to occur, but before they’re still sorting everything out on the realm. He just hopes it doesn’t take long as he’d like his father to be on Earth with him and his siblings.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

It’s the beginning of winter break and everything has been quiet so far, no supernatural dangers lurking around, which makes sense since word spread that Beacon Hills is now a safe haven for supernaturals looking to live a quiet life and a no enter zone to those willing to cause harm.

Stiles was entering his new house, which with his magic and the pack’s help was done rather quickly, when he started feeling weird. It was like the world was closing in on him, like he was having trouble breathing, when suddenly he fell into darkness.

When he opened his eyes, it was to the woman he met in Yggdrasil saying, “It’s coming, Mieczyslaw. The darkness is coming. You have a month to prepare. I’ve spent too much of my energy for this making me unable to help you further. Farewell and good fortune.”, and he blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for sticking with the story and for all the amazing comments and all the kudos on the work! It was really great and it gave me the motivation to keep going!  
> I kept the ending in a sense that I could end there (forgetting the epilogue) or continue. I'm not entirely sure if I will, since this was my first ever fic and I have other ideas.  
> Hope I didn't disappoint you all with ending!  
> Hope you had a good time reading!


End file.
